Forever More
by BrownB
Summary: Book 3 (Book 1-Flee to Destiny, Book 2-No Greater Love) AU/Manga. Usagi, Mamoru and their three children's lives are upturned when Chibi-Usa gets a strange visitor in her dreams... I'm horrible at summaries, just read please! :)
1. Prologue & Chapter 1 - Shingo

Forever More  
By: Bethany  
Originally Released: 4/2003  
Revised: 7/2015

 **Prologue & Chapter 1 - Shingo**

I collapsed down on the king sized bed I shared with my husband of four years. The ceiling fan slowly turned, circulating a small, but very welcome breeze through the room. It was mid-June, just close enough to summer that the heat was getting to be a little much. The calendar hanging on the wall showed ten more days until my twenty-fourth birthday. It seemed impossible that it had been six years since I had traveled from the U.S. with my brother. Seemed even more impossible that my parents had been dead for six years.

Four years ago we defeated the latest evil to threaten mankind. Master Pharoah 90 was, to say the least, a formable opponent. He threw everything from time warps to big ugly youmas at us. But in the end, the Sailor Senshi prevailed.

Just three months after that battle, I suffered a miscarriage that nearly destroyed me faster than any battle with evil could have. Grief tore at my soul for the longest time, making me nearly go insane with the loss of my baby. In the end I began grief counseling, and with the support of my husband and friends, made it through.

The baby monitor on the table beside the bed hummed quietly, echoing the silence that was in my house for once. On November 19, two and a half years ago, I gave birth to my second child; a girl, whom we named Chiba Kousagi Mizuki (can you guess who had a go at naming her?) My beautiful baby had golden hair like mine and Shingo's, and ocean blue eyes that hid well the fact that she was a walking, running, always talking terror.

Then again, perhaps I had been spoiled with Chibi-Usa. My five year old was so well behaved from newborn on - she never cried unless she had to and was always content with every situation. Her younger sister was soon to drive both Mamo-chan and I insane. From the first night she came home from the hospital, she let us know that she was in no form or fashion going to be quiet and content. Those days were over in a flash.

Age had not calmed her any, either. Just like Chibi-Usa, Kousagi began talking at an incredibly young age. Unlike Chibi-Usa, she never stopped talking afterwards. From dawn to dusk, Kousagi had an ongoing conversation that started as baby gibberish and soon became the only words she knew said over and over in different order. "No!" was her favorite word of all time, followed closely by "Mine!" and "Baka!" (I sent her to Minako's for the day after the Solider of Love taught her that one.)

Yes, our Kousagi could talk non-stop, run from you and hide everything her small hands could grasp. Mamo-chan had been dumpster diving more than once for our keys. My wedding band had two trips down the kitchen sink - she had even flushed the Silver Crystal. The only person in the house unaffected by Kousagi's wrath was Shingo who had put a lock on his door so high that she couldn't reach it - yet.

Outside of the dose of creativity our children gave us, life had been quiet for my husband and I. Since the defeat of Pharoah 90, no enemies had appeared in Tokyo and it seemed that it would stay that way. Or so I hoped.

But to completely believe we had obtained peace would be naive on my behalf. I knew too well how it was in my line of work, knew too well that the end of one evil was only the beginning of another. Little did I know that I would be the one to breed the next enemy in our lives.

 **Chapter 1 – Shingo**

I could hear the school bell ringing as I pushed the stroller along the sidewalk. Kousagi kicked her feet happily, gibbering away in a language that only she seemed to understand. On my left Chibi-Usa was humming, skipping ahead a few feet and then turning to wait for me to catch up. On my other side I heard the constant nagging of Luna as she padded her way along. "I don't see why I have to be out walking. I'd much rather give myself a through bath and sleep the rest of the afternoon away," she complained. Again. I had only heard this same sentence mumbled three times since we left my house. About five blocks away.

We came upon the schoolyard just as Shingo was running out the doors and towards us. "Onii-chan!" Chibi-Usa called, running up ahead to get his attention.

I stopped pushing Kousagi, who's gibbering instantly turned to loud protest, and cast a wayward glance down at my guardian cat. "Luna, Mamo-chan said you need some exercise - it will help your labor along," I explained to my cat, who was due any day now. She looked miserable; I'll give her that. But lying around the house barking orders out at Artemis was about to drive us all crazy.

Luna sounded more like a kitten herself when she began talking again, just low enough that passer-bys couldn't hear. "But I'm tired, Usagi-chan, surely you understand that."

I nodded, looking at her with sympathy. "Okay, Luna. You can sit on Kousagi's lap on the way home."

Instantly she jerked her head up, giving me a look that would strike me with lightening if she could muster up the strength. "No, thank you," she replied in a haughty voice. "I'd rather walk. She who turns and runs away," she began reciting, "has fur on her back the next day."

I chuckled, shrugging nonchalantly. "Suit yourself."

Chibi-Usa returned with Shingo at her side. I turned the stroller around and much to Kousagi's delight began pushing her again. She really enjoyed riding in a stroller, which was saying something since just about nothing else made her happy.

Shingo kept in pace with me, staring at the sidewalk. Everyday he grew to look more and more like our father. His legs were long, making him nearly as tall as I was, and his features were true to mine and mothers. Only his hair was a shade darker than mine, more a dirty blonde than a honey blonde like mine. His blue eyes that were normally bright with mischief seemed serious today; telling me something important was on his mind.

"How was your day?" I asked brightly, trying to keep a light tone so that it would be easier for him to say what was on his mind.

"Fine," he replied in a monotone voice, forever staring at the sidewalk.

"Do you have homework?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied, again giving me no more than a quick answer and no eye contact. Whatever was on his mind must be really important, I suspected, or he would just blurt it out. I decided to let him figure out a way to come to me, instead of pressuring him, so I grew silent.

Chibi-Usa bent down, scooping Luna up in her arms and hugging her. I shook my head at the smug look on my guardian's face. "You're not helping her, Chibi-Usa," I said matter of factly.

"I know, Mama," my daughter replied, grinning. "But Luna says that she is tired and her baby is going to be my kitten..."

I rolled my eyes, turning to push the stroller up our sidewalk. Instantly Kousagi began wailing loudly, kicking her arms and legs. "No nap! No nap, Mama! No nap!" she cried, tears flooding her small red cheeks.

I picked her up, giving her a stern look that made her quiet, somewhat. "You know you're going to take a nap, no matter how much screaming you do, young lady," I warned as we went in the house. Of course she knew, but that wasn't going to stop her from at least trying to get out of it.

We went in the house where I tried to put Kousagi to bed. However, I soon decided that wrestling an alligator would have been easier than trying to put Kousagi down for a nap. I rocked her, sang to her, put her in her bed with strict instructions to lie down. Still she screamed. "Kousagi, why don't you just take a little nap, ne? Mama wants peace and quiet," I moaned, feeling my head begin to pound. Her reply was to begin crying louder, holding her arms up for me to pick her up out of the bed. I sighed and picked her up, sitting in the rocking chair.

I sang, she cried. And this unmelodic harmony continued for another ten minutes until finally she quieted down. Slowly her cries were tiring her out, and she fought to keep her eyes open to stare at me.

Just as Kousagi seemed to lose the battle to keep her eyes open, the bedroom door slowly creaked open. "Mama-" Chibi-Usa began and Kousagi instantly sat up, her eyes wide open.

I groaned. "Chiba Usagi you know better than to come in here while I'm trying to get Kousagi to sleep. Now look what you've done!"

"But Mama-"

"No buts, Small Lady, go in your room until I come and get you."

Chibi-Usa left the room, but I paid little attention to her, my focus more on Kousagi who was fighting to get out of my arms. As she began crying to get down, I felt like crying with her.

Finally, about fifteen minutes later, Kousagi fell asleep. I placed her in her crib and waited anxiously to see if she would awaken. Her small cubby arm reached for the stuffed rabbit she normally slept with and I placed it near her. She grabbed it and continued to sleep. With a sigh of relief I tiptoed out of the bedroom and shut the door.

The clock in the living room chimed the hour of four as I passed, going to Chibi-Usa's room. A small bunny decorated the door, Chibi-Usa's name painted underneath it. I knocked quickly. Faintly I heard Chibi-Usa's muffled voice reply: "Come in."

I pushed the door open slowly, struck with surprise at what I saw. Toys - everywhere. Clothes, too. My mouth dropped slightly as I managed to pull my gaze from the cluttered floor to the bed where Chibi-Usa was sitting up slowly, wiping her eyes. "Small Lady," I breathed, pushing the pile over so that I could walk through. "What happened in here?"

My oldest daughter gasped, her eyes widening with apparent surprise as she looked around. "I-I don't know, Mama."

I put my hands on my hips, staring around at the drawers that were open, some pulled completely out of the dresser and laying upside down in the floor. All her stuff animals looked like they had been thrown carelessly around, some piled in the middle of clothes and other toys. "Don't lie to me, Small Lady," I commanded sternly.

"But Mama, I didn't do it!" Chibi-Usa cried, fresh tears filling and falling from her blue eyes. "I swear I didn't do it!"

"Then who did?" I asked, trying to give her the benefit of the doubt. Though I know Shingo wouldn't have, Kousagi was with me... that only left Chibi-Usa.

Her eyes skipped guiltily around at the mess. "I can't say," she whispered.

I threw my hand up, exasperated. "Chiba Usagi Tomoko, don't you dare sit there and lie to me! You are to clean up this room, spotless, do you understand me? Do not come out of this room until you have done so." I turned on my heel, left the room and closed the door hard behind me. On the other side I heard Chibi-Usa begin sobbing and I felt my heart break. It took all I had to walk away and not apologize. Giving in would not teach her not to lie, I had to be strong.

Chibi-Usa still hadn't come out of her room by the time Mamo-chan came home from work. My husband put his briefcase down and sat in the recliner, beckoning me to him. Obediently I sat down on his lap and allowed him to wrap his strong arms around my body and kiss my face. "How was your day?" I asked, relaxing against him and listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

"Pretty good," he replied. "Only I missed you like crazy," he added, winking down at me.

"Oh, Mamo-chan, you were only gone eight hours," I told him playfully.

"Eight hours too long, if you ask me. If it were up to me, I'd spend every moment of my life holding you like this." He breathed in deeply, his chest rising under my face. "Where are the children?"

"Shingo is doing his homework, Chibi-Usa is cleaning her room and Kousagi is asleep, though I don't expect her to be for long. I think that kid has a biological time clock in her that tells her when you come home from work," I told him, laughing to myself. "Chibi-Usa and I got into it today. I can't believe it, but she lied to me. Her room was a disaster area and when I asked her why she done it, she said she didn't."

"Really? That's odd," Mamo-chan noted, knowing as well as I did that Chibi-Usa never lied. It just wasn't in her nature. "Did she say who did it?"

"No, she said she couldn't tell me. Want to know what the strange thing is? I don't think she remembers doing it. She looked so shocked at the mess, like she hadn't seen it before that moment."

"Hmm, I'll go talk to her about it," Mamo-chan said, kissing my neck before I stood up.

I watched him disappear down the hall as I went into the kitchen to begin dinner. Mako-chan had been giving me some cooking lessons, or near misses at cutting her life in half, as she told me the first time I burnt something. I was actually getting better, I believed. Of the things I had tried to cook, chicken curry still stayed a little beyond my reach. But tonight I planned on keeping it simple; hamburger and fries.

I had finished making the patties and putting them into the skillet when I heard Shingo come through, sitting at the counter across from me. I washed my hands and dried them. Shingo said nothing until I turned to him.

"Mom, I wanted to talk to you about something," he blurted out like it was pronouncing a death sentence.

I turned the burgers on low and leaned against the counter, my attention directed to him. "You know you can tell me anything, Shingo. Go ahead."

He played with the end of the place mat for a minute, trying, I supposed, to find the right words. I couldn't image what would be so hard to say. Finally, he began; "Maaku is going to a new school, a private school for boys starting the week after next. And, I wanted to go there, too." He stopped abruptly, looking to me with hope in his blue eyes.

I blinked, this isn't what I had thought he would ask. "A private school, ne? Where's it at?"

Once again Shingo found my place mat increasingly interesting. I waited patiently for him to continue. "It's a top school; they have awards and things like that for education."

"And it's where, again?" I prompted.

"Sendai." So that was the catch. It was about 400kms away. Shingo must have caught the look on my face, because he began talking again, a lot faster than a moment ago. "It's a live-in school. They have dorms and the students share rooms, and they have a lot of activities and things to do. It'll be fun Mom, please? Please?" he begged, his voice drawling out.

I turned back to the stove, flipping the hamburgers over and thinking. A part of me wanted to keep him here, close to me. Another part said this would be good for him - either way, it would be one of the hardest decisions I had ever made. I sighed. "I'll speak with Mamo-chan about it, okay?"

"Thanks Mom!" Shingo jumped over the counter, nearly crashing against me as he hugged me. "I have an information packet in my room; I'll go get it so you can call about it."

"I haven't said yes, yet, Shingo," I told him, waving the spatula in the air in his direction. He grinned, nodded and sprinted out of the room. As he passed down the hall, Kousagi started crying for Mamo-chan. I shook my head, perhaps this was the best thing for him right now.

* * *

That night I sat at my vanity table, removing my make-up and thinking about a way to bring up the school to Mamo-chan. I had called the school and found that out tuition was expensive, a little more than I had really wanted to pay out. But Shingo was so excited; I thought discussing it with my husband wouldn't hurt anything. If need be, I would go back to work to pay for it, but I didn't think it would be a problem.

Over the baby monitor sitting on our bedside table, I heard Mamo-chan lay Kousagi down in her bed and then check on Chibi-Usa. A few minutes after he came into our room, closing the door behind him softly. "Are they asleep?" I asked, looking at him through my mirror.

"Finally," he replied, taking his robe off and sitting on the bed to watch me brush my hair out. "I think Kousagi is my pay back for anything I ever done wrong as a child. Although I don't recall being that stubborn; perhaps I'm getting paid back for what you've done."

I turned in my seat, proclaiming in my most haughty voice: "I'll have you know that Chibi-Usa takes after me, Kousagi is all yours."

Before Mamo-chan could think of a suitable come back, Luna piped in from where she lay at the foot of our bed. "I can second that opinion. Usagi-chan was a well behaved child." She moaned as she stretched out, her stomach protruding at both sides.

"Daijiabou, Luna?" Mamo-chan asked, placing his hand on her stomach and feeling for the little one inside.

Luna nodded weakly and rolled over on her side. Artemis, who sat by her side, watched with silent worry etched on his face. "A bit tired, is all. The kitten has been very active today, more so than usual. That walk Usagi-chan made me take today didn't help anything."

"Walk?" I asked, turning in my seat and raising my eyebrow at my guardian feline. "You call Chibi-Usa carrying you a walk? At least the fresh air may have done some good."

"You do need exercise," Mamo-chan said gently, though Luna grimaced as though she had swallowed bitter syrup. "You seem to be very close to giving birth. You'll be thankful you walked around when it's time."

Luna, as stubborn as they come (I wonder if Kousagi gets it from her?), rolled her eyes back and proceed to go on as if Mamo-chan hadn't said a word. "I'm ready for this kitten to be born already."

"I know how that feels, remember I was a week over due with Kousagi. Of course, I should have known then how stubborn she would be in life." I sighed, putting my brush down. Any time was as good as now, I supposed, to bring up Shingo's desire to go to a private school. "By the way, Mamo-chan, Shingo came to be today and asked if he could attend a private boys school in Sendai and I told him I would talk to you about it," I said nonchalantly, as though it hadn't been the main focus of my thoughts since dinner.

"Why does he want to go to a school that far away?" Mamo-chan wondered aloud.

"Maaku is going there, too. And he's about the only friend Shingo has. I called them today." I told Mamo-chan about the school, trying to emphasize more on the good it would do them, rather than the money it would cost us.

Surprisingly, Mamo-chan nodded thoughtfully when I finished. "I do think it will do him some good. If it's the school I'm thinking of, they have a very small teacher-student ratio and the special attention could be the thing to get Shingo's grades up."

Nodding my agreement in what I hoped was a passive way I went back to brushing my hair. My heart pounded in my chest, though. I felt excited for Shingo, but also apprehensive. Shingo hadn't been more than a couple of miles from my side since he was six years old. I could already feel my heart aching with how much I would miss him.

We climbed into bed, Mamo-chan turning the light off and casting dark shadows around the room. Curled up in my soul mate's arms, I fell fast asleep.

A sleep that wasn't to last long, however. Groggily, still half believing that I was dreaming I felt something poking my arm. Flinging my arm up, I turned over.

"Usagi! Wake up, Usagi!"

Now why would someone in my dream be telling me to wake up? The thought was ridiculous, to say the least. Determinedly I buried my face in Mamo-chan's chest, waving my hand behind me. "Go away," I said to whoever it was.

There was a conspiracy in this house, I knew. Because in a few minutes I heard my bedroom door squeak open and the shuffling of small feet came over to the bed. This time the intruder was trying to wake Mamo-chan up. "Papa, Papa!"

"No Chibi-Usa, you have to sleep in your own bed," Mamo-chan replied, his voice muffled by my hair.

Chibi-Usa came over to the other side of the bed, poking her index finger in my shoulder. "Mama, wake up! Mama!"

"You heard your father," I replied.

My reply was followed by a snort of impatience by my daughter, followed by her running out of the room - not softly, either - and slamming the door. I grunted, now awake enough to wonder why everyone was so intent on waking me up. But not so awake to make myself get up to check.

I didn't have to terribly long to wonder, however. "Mom!" Shingo yelled just moments later, bursting in our room and turning the light on. "Dad, get up!"

Both Mamo-chan and I sat up, blurry eyed and groggy, and stared at our children like they had gone mad. "What in the name of all that is good do you want at (I took a quick glimpse at the clock) 1 a.m.? It better be good-"

"Or I, Tuxedo Kamen, will not forgive you!" Mamo-chan declared, one arm in the air and his eyes still closed. Arm still raised, he fell back onto his pillows.

My mouth fell open, all previous thoughts having fled my mind completely in light of what my husband just said. I'm sure the look on my face was an amusing sight, for both Shingo and Chibi-Usa - emergency of the moment forgotten - busted out in giggles. I blinked, looking at Mamo-chan in near disbelief. "Ne, Mamo-chan, your speeches are even corny when you're asleep!"

"Haha," my soul mate replied, burying his face in his pillows while mumbling something to the effect of: "Yours aren't any better."

Remembering we had two sets of eyes watching us curiously, I turned back to them, trying to stop my own laughter. "What is it you two want, anyways?"

"Luna is in labor!" both Shingo and Chibi-Usa shouted together. Mamo-chan sat up, his eyes still half shut. "Okay, you're forgiven," he mumbled, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. I watched him grab his doctor's bag, try to put a robe on while holding it, and then finally deciding it was better done the other way. Getting up and putting a robe on myself, I followed Mamo-chan and the children.

It would be interesting, at least, to see just what it was Mamo-chan thought it was going to do to my guardian cat.

We found Luna lying in a pet bed (that she hadn't used until tonight) in the kitchen. I sat at the table with Chibi-Usa and Shingo. Both were far too excited to sleep, especially Chibi-Usa. Every time Luna made a small sound, Chibi-Usa would squeal: "Is my kitten here yet?!"

It was by far a comic sight. Between Chibi-Usa squealing, Shingo jumping up to check, only to return shaking his head, and Mamo-chan trying his best to treat Luna like a pregnant woman, not cat - I could have busted out laughing had it not been for another cat in the house.

Honestly, I didn't know who to feel sorrier for - Luna who was in labor, or Artemis who looked like he was.

I watched as he paced the length of the kitchen, his face grimacing in pain every time Luna made a small sound. Back and forth he walked until I thought he would wear a path in my floor. "Sit down, Artemis! Walking back and forth is not helping anyone," I insisted in a soothing, yet persistent, voice.

He simply shook his head, and continued to walk. "I can't stop, Usagi. If I do I may go crazy."

So he walked, Chibi-Usa squealed, Shingo checked on Luna, I sat and Mamo-chan kept urging Luna to "breathe" (at which she replied: "What the hell does it look like I'm doing?!"). After an hour of this, the routine settled some. The end of the second hour found Shingo and Chibi-Usa asleep at the table, their heads on their arms, Mamo-chan with his head propped on his hands, half asleep, and Artemis still walking.

It's funny how it all worked out. By the time Luna gave birth to her first kitten, Artemis and I were the only ones awake. The white cat gave a huge yelp, which woke everyone in the house up (including Kousagi) laughing as he danced around the kitchen, repeating the same phrase: "I'm a Papa! Yippee!"

Mamo-chan woke up, Shingo and Chibi-Usa following as they stared at the tiny black kitten that lay neck to Luna. A few minutes later, we were staring at two black kittens. Mamo-chan shrugged. "I thought there might be two by how big she was," he said in his defense. By this time, Artemis was beyond repair. He jumped up and down, sliding on the tile floor while screaming to the world that he was once again a papa.

Luna began cleaning her young ones while I urged Shingo and Chibi-Usa back to bed. The two went, arguing all the way, and I was free to calm Kousagi back down and get her to sleep. By the time I returned, Mamo-chan was again in the floor next to Luna. Curiously, I walked over. The first thing I noticed was another kitten lying against Luna, this one smoke gray. The second thing I noticed was the lack of Artemis skidding across the floor.

"Where is Artem—oh." Luna pointed with her paw.

Artemis was lying in front of Mamo-chan; passed out.

* * *

Two weeks later Shingo left for school. It took all I had not to cry as we unloaded his trunk from the car and carried it into his dorm room. I had to say though, I was impressed by the living quarters at the school. The room Shingo shared with his best friend, Maaku, was as large as my living room, one twin sized bed on either side with bedside tables beside them. Between the two tables a large window over looked the grounds. Each had a tall dresser, a desk with a lamp and chair and a closet on their side of the room.

I walked over to the window, peering out at what would be Shingo's view. Kousagi pointed at the group of children playing baseball in the field, "ohhing" as the ball soared into the air.

"Wonderful view, ne?" a voice behind me asked. I turned to see a man standing in the doorway, a friendly smile curled on his thin lips.

Funny how he had such thin lips, I thought as I walked towards him, God knows nothing else about him was small. His body seemed to fill the frame of the door to the brim, and nearly blocked out the light that spilled in from beyond. His unruly brown hair looked has he had ran his fingers through it many times and his mustache needed trimming, I thought. He held out his hand to me, and I tentatively placed my hand in his much larger one. "You must be Shingo's mother, I presume?"

"Hai," I replied, trying not to seem rude as I pulled my hand from his. "I'm sorry, you are?" I asked, trying to adjust Kousagi on my hip who was wanting down so she could wander around.

"Oh, my name is Wang Osuka, I'm the Head Teacher. I meet your husband, son and daughter in the corridor just moments ago. Wonderful family you have, Chiba-san."

I smiled, again trying to restrain Kousagi as she tried - and failed - at another attempt to get down. I could see her face scrunch up out of the corner of my eye as she got ready to let out a howl of frustration. I continued to smile as the Head Teacher began explaining about the activities the school offered after classes were over, silently wishing he would remember something he just had to do elsewhere.

"I understand that Shingo has ADD, Chiba-san. Now, I know that right now that seems like a bit much, but believe me, it's not all as bad as it sounds. As an adolescent, yes, he had pent up energy. But we can provide him with activities to focus that energy, help him to release it in positive ways. Overly energetic children grow up to be active adults who have seemingly endless energy. They move up in the world quickly, have a knack for creative ideas and..."

I'm not sure if this was a blessing or not, but it was at that precise moment that Kousagi decided that her attention was at its wits end and promptly she let out a scream that would have had Beryl running like her skirts were on fire. I tried to cover my ears, but since Kousagi was next to one of them, it was quite impossible. At first Osuka seemed amused by Kousagi's outburst, but as it continued, his smile turned to one of bewilderment, and then of one who's eardrums were about to burst.

"Kousagi, darling, shhh," I calmed, looking around desperately for something to attract her attention. The problem was, she wanted to go outside, and that was a little impossible at the moment.

Thankfully, my husband took that moment to come in, plucking Kousagi from my arms and swinging her up in the air. Like someone had turned her faucet of tears off, Kousagi instantly stopped crying and giggled as Mamo-chan swung her up again. "What's Papa's angel crying about, ne?" I scowled at him under my breath, muttering about her being completely him made over.

Shingo burst in the room behind Mamo-chan, Maaku right beside him. "Isn't this great, Mom? They have every kind of club you can think of, even a unicycle club!" he spilled excitedly, handing me a leaflet to look through. Indeed, it seemed they had everything here that he could possibly want to do.

Seconds after Shingo, Chibi-Usa came stomping in the room, mumbling something under her breath. When she saw me staring at her, she stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes shifting away. I started to ask her what was wrong when Osuka clapped his hands together and motioned us out the door. "I just have some papers for you to fill out, Chiba-san, and we'll be all done here."

It was on the tip of my tongue to say I wasn't ready to leave Shingo yet, but when I looked my young brother wasn't remotely interested in what we were doing anyway as he opened his trunk and started pulling out model cars to sit on his nightstand. Mamo-chan told him we'd be right back and he nodded, waving his hand with little interest. A pang of hurt pulled at my heart; it was starting already, his separation from me. Somehow I knew it was going to hurt me more than him.

We entered the Head Teacher's office, which was across the hall from the Principal's, and sat down. In the corner sat a box of toys that Chibi-Usa tricked Kousagi into coming to look at, giving Mamo-chan and I a chance to talk without her going hysterical again. Osuka gave Mamo-chan a folder and a pen, explaining that there were merely accident report forms, emergency contact numbers and medical release forms that we needed to fill out before we left.

Time has a strange way of going by much quicker when you don't want it to. It seemed mere minutes had passed and the forms were filled out, and we were standing to leave. My stomach felt like a lead ball had been placed in the bottom of it.

Tugging an unwilling Kousagi along, the four of us made our way back to Shingo's room to say goodbye. Mamo-chan handed him some money, telling him to keep half of it for supplies he would need and the other to spend on himself, hugged him bye and moved to the doorway to allow me to come closer. I stared at Shingo for a long moment, trying to memorize how happy he looked standing in his dorm room. This was the right thing, I told myself. He's so happy, he deserves this. I bit my bottom lip to keep from sobbing instead of talking. "Erm, if you need anything, you know the number. And... and call us, every week, to let us know how you are. And if you want to come home.."

"I know, just call," Shingo said, smiling in a way that said he didn't plan on coming home until winter break. The lump in my chest grew heavier still.

"Be good, and take your medicine," I mumbled, pulling him to me for a hug. He squeezed my ribs so hard it hurt and kissed my cheek as he backed away.

"Don't worry Mom," he said easily, much more easily than I could have. "I'll be fine, it's not like you'll never see me again."

I smiled, trying with all my might to hold back the tears that threatened to fall from my face. I couldn't bring myself to say good-bye, so I simply walked over to stand next to Mamo-chan who instantly put his arm around my shoulder. Shingo rubbed his hand in Chibi-Usa's strawberry hair affectionately. "Be good, brat," he smiled. She nodded, hugging him briefly before joining us at the door.

We got into the car in silence, even Kousagi seemed subdued as we pulled out of the school grounds and towards the highway. The backseat was less crowded; empty it seemed, with only two children. I turned around and stared at the scenery, listening to the music on the radio. A light drizzle began, soon turning into a steady downpour.

The windshield wipers rocked back and forth, pulling me into a dreamless sleep.

In my mind a mere few minutes had passed until suddenly Mamo-chan was gently caressing my face, telling me to wake up. I blinked back the sleep in my eyes and looked up at his handsome face. He had parked inside our garage because of the continuing rain outside. I stretched, looking in the backseat to see Chibi-Usa and Kousagi both sound asleep.

"What time is it?" I mumbled, realizing I would have to wake them both up to eat something or they would get up in the middle of the night.

"Nine o'clock. They haven't been asleep long," Mamo-chan said as he got out and opened the backdoor to get Kousagi from her car seat. I did the same, picking Chibi-Usa up and shutting the door with my foot. We went in the house, putting the children in their beds while I fixed something to eat. The house was so quiet that it un-nerved me for a moment, my feet padding across the kitchen floor seemed to echo.

I found Luna and Artemis curled up beside their sleeping kittens. I smiled softly, using extra care not to make too much noise and wake them.

Chibi-Usa down right refused to wake up and eat. I poked her gently, telling her to get up, but she mumbled something incoherent and snuggled deeper in the blankets. Despite what I said about Chibi-Usa being completely my daughter, she did have her father's sleeping habits. Nothing short of an explosion would get her out of the bed if she could help it. Getting her ready for school in the morning was a nightmare.

So instead of pushing it, I gently pulled her clothes off her and slid a gown over her head. I tucked her in, kissed her goodnight and turned the lights out on my way out.

She didn't wake up once.

I'm still not quite sure whom my other daughter took after, though. I went in to wake her up and nearly jumped out of my skin when she sprang up in a sitting position and began laughing. Anyone who could wake up that cheerful could be no kid of mine, I thought as I carried a bouncing Kousagi into the kitchen for dinner. If it weren't for the fact that she looked exactly like me, I would have sworn there was a switch at birth.

Outside of Kousagi talking to herself; her spoon, her plate, her cup and the ceiling - our dinner was quiet. Already I missed Shingo's laughter as he teased Chibi-Usa, or his constant chatter about something someone had done at school. I tried not to dwell on it, and instead forced another bite into my mouth and chewed slowly. Mamo-chan - of course - nearly swallowed his food whole, finished off his drink and was rummaging through the fridge for desert when I decided I had had enough and began putting the dirty dishes in the sink.

I washed the dishes quickly and began drying them so that I could put Kousagi to bed and go to sleep myself. Kousagi was talking to someone or something in a very excited voice, stopping to take a bite of Mamo-chan's ice cream every now and then. The peaceful lull that had settled over us, however, came to a crashing halt when Kousagi suddenly stopped talking and began crying. I shook my head, turning to tell Mamo-chan to get her some more ice cream when I saw Chibi-Usa standing in the doorway.

Her blue eyes were wide open, so far that the white of her eye seemed to be drowning out her pupils. Her mouth was twisted in a look of horror and she was waving her hands out in front of her like she was trying to clear away invisible spider webs. Dropping the cup into the sink, I took a step towards her, but Mamo-chan put his arm out to stop me. "Don't," he said softly, but the command behind his voice was unmistakable.

I wanted to scream, but my voice failed me. Mamo-chan slowly reached forward, grabbed Kousagi from her highchair and handed her to me. For a moment I felt so numb I thought I might drop her. My youngest continued crying, though softer now, with a look of horror on her face that nearly matched Chibi-Usa's. Beyond her, I saw Mamo-chan slowly approach Chibi-Usa, trying not to startle her. He turned her around, trying to lead her back to bed, but she wouldn't budge.

"Easy, baby, come back to bed," he whispered to her.

Instead of soothing her, his soft words seemed to terrify her. She began shaking her head, whimpering. I bit my lip as Mamo-chan tried to console her. I knew you weren't suppose to wake up someone who was sleep walking, but something told me this wasn't just her body living what was in her dream. No, this was different, somehow. I put Kousagi down. Assuming she was scared of the way Chibi-Usa was acting, she ran around the kitchen and into the living room as fast as her small legs would carry her.

I stepped forward, ignoring Mamo-chan as I reached towards Chibi-Usa. "Usako, don't wake her!" my husband hissed urgently, trying to hold me back. But I couldn't just stand there, watching her face look so terrified.

Quickly I ran forward, pulling her into my arms. She fought, withering in my arms and beginning to scream. "No!" she whimpered.

"He's... he's going to hurt... stop him... Mama, where are you?" I felt the tears spill from my eyes at her words. She sounded like she was all alone, she had no idea I was there!

From behind me I heard Mamo-chan trying to reason with her and me. Trying to take her from me, he pulled at my arms, but I refused to budge. "Chibi-Usa, I'm here," I cried to her as she called my name, over and over, into a chant. I shook her gently, calling her name. Finally she stopped, dropping into my arms. Her breathing was shallow, her chest heaving with the effort to inhale.

Horrified, I allowed Mamo-chan to pull her from my arms without a word, he scooped her up and carried her into her bedroom. I bit my thumbnail as I staggered in the room behind her. "Mamo-chan?" I whispered as he grabbed his doctor's bag and produced a small light.

Pushing both her eyelids open, he shined the light in her eyes one by one. "What's wrong with her?" I whispered, coming to sit on the opposite side of her twin bed. "Mamo-chan?" He checked her pulse and then took her temperature. "What is wrong with her?!" I demanded in a voice so high and so shrill, I would have never recognized it as my own. Kousagi came to stand beside me, silent tears still wetting her face.

"Her eyes are dilating, pulse normal, temperature normal," he mumbled to himself, rather than to me. "Blood pressure is slightly high... She's not in shock..." Biting on my knuckle now, I watched as he propped another pillow behind her and pulled the covers up to her chin. Finally he turned to me. "She seems fine now. It seemed a little intense for just a nightmare, though." I couldn't speak, or take my eyes from Chibi-Usa, even though Kousagi was pulling on my hand and crying.

For a few minutes we both just stared at our eldest daughter, but she slept on peacefully. Slowly Mamo-chan stood up, putting his stuff back in his bag and shutting it. He picked Kousagi up in one arm, his bag in the other and went to the doorway. "Usako?"

"I'm going to stay in here with her," I whispered, laying down next to her on the bed and pressing her body to mine. "So if she calls for me, I'll be here."

He nodded and shut the light out. He put Kousagi to bed, and then a few minutes later I heard him go into our bedroom. For hours it seemed, I laid awake and listened to the sound of her even breathing. Sometime near dawn, I went and got in the bed with Mamo-chan, making sure the baby monitor was on high volume.

I slid under the sheets and laid my head on the pillow. Almost like he had been waiting for me to come to bed, Mamo-chan wrapped his arms around me. "How is she?"

"She didn't wake up anymore," I replied. He mumbled something I didn't understand, and by the time I thought to ask him about it, he was asleep once more. But I couldn't sleep - every time I closed my eyes I saw Chibi-Usa's face as she came in the kitchen. Her eyes looked so haunted, so petrified that it gave me chills. What had scared her so much? And why did she seem to think I wasn't going to be there to help her?

 **-End Chapter 1.**

Well, here we go again. I started this story many many years ago, but I never finished it. And re-reading it now, I didn't really like where I was heading with it. So I will probably just re-write the whole of it. That being said, if you have been reading the two previous books to this story – Flee to Destiny and No Greater Love – you are probably accustomed to really fast updates. Probably not going to happen with this story since instead of just revising it, I'm writing it. But I promise to actually finish it this time and not go on a 12 year hiatus!

Btw, in the alternate reality Sailor Moon manga, Mamoru and Usagi's second child is named Kousagi (I just knew Mamoru had something to do with that!) and her middle name, Mizuki means "beautiful moon" in Japanese. I liked it ^_^

Your reviews, likes, follows, etc are soooo appreciated! If you have questions, ask away, I will answer them in the author's notes. Otherwise, we'll see you soon for chapter 2!

God Bless,  
Beth


	2. Man or Myth?

Forever More  
By: Bethany  
Originally Released: 8/2003  
Revised: 7/2015

 **Chapter 2 - Myth or Man?**

There was a loud squeal, followed by a short lived scream that jolted me out of bed the next morning. Well, I say morning, but in reality it was five minutes till twelve. Shocked at how late I had stayed in the bed, I shoved the covers aside and ran to the door just as Kousagi came running down the hall as fast as she could. I barely caught her in mid run and pulled her into the door of my bedroom as a short blonde slid down the hall and slammed into the wall. Poking our heads out, Kousagi and I watched Minako get herself off the floor to a standing position and push blonde hair out of her face.

"Minako-chan?" I whispered in surprise.

She laughed airily, rubbing her left elbow. "I forgot you have hardwood floors," she muttered as I glanced down at her socked feet. I had learned my first week living in my house that socks and hardwood floors didn't mix in any form or fashion. The Senshi of Love carefully made her way to where I stood, grabbed her cell phone out of Kousagi's hand and wiped the screen off with her shirt edge. "She called a really long number, from the accent of the guy who answered, I'd say France," she sighed, shaking her head.

"Gomen, Minako-chan, I'll pay for the call when you get the bill." We walked into the living room where Chibi-Usa was laying on the floor, watching cartoons and kicking her feet back and forth in the air. I sat Kousagi down beside her and beckoned Minako into the kitchen. "Not that I don't appreciate it," I began, "but what are you doing here?"

Minako pushed herself up on the counter, picking up an apple and biting into it. "Mamoru-san called me this morning and told me what happened last night, and then asked if I'd come watch the kids so you could get some sleep. So here I am!" she finished, taking another bite of the apple.

I knew that Mamo-chan left for work at 7:30 a.m. and from the look of Minako, she had jumped out of bed and into the car. I shook my head, smiling. It would never stop amazing me how loyal my guardians, no - my _friends_ \- were. Suddenly Minako stopped in mid bite, staring at the floor as something black went streaking across it and into the hall. Following shortly was Artemis, skidding to a halt just inches before he slammed into the wall. His face was full of determination as he completely ignored us and continued down the hall at a face paced run. I no more had looked away when I saw Luna coming around the edge of the counter, a black and gray kitten in tow. She looked worn out.

"Daijobu ka* Luna?" I asked, Minako and I both looking at her worriedly.

She stopped, sitting down and shaking her head. "You just wouldn't believe how much energy these three have, it's wearing me out," Luna mumbled, not usually one to complain about anything. Somehow I had a feeling she was regretting wanting the kittens born. Now that they were, at any time of the day or night I would see her or Artemis - or in some cases, both - chasing the kittens around the house.

"Luna, there's really nothing they can get into around here that Kousagi hasn't already gotten to first," I told her sympathetically.

At that precise moment Artemis returned to the kitchen, carrying the only male kitten of the litter. He was nearly solid black, except for his white paws. Shining brightly on his, and his sisters foreheads, was a bright crescent moon. Artemis dropped him at his mother's feet and sat down hard, still trying to catch his breath. "Ryuu**, apologize to your mother," Artemis instructed sternly.

"But I was-" the small kitten began, head bowed.

"Now!" Artemis bellowed. Ryuu mumbled something that might have resembled "gomen" if his head hadn't been bowed and he was talking to the tile.

Luna sighed, shaking her head. "Okay Ryuu, go back to the bed."

Obediently the kitten set off, past his sisters who were snickering, and around the corner. The kittens were barely four weeks old, and had already begun talking expertly and walking - though awkwardly. Ryuu's disappearing form looked like his back legs were higher than the front, but he still made good time; especially when running from Artemis.

Behind Luna sat the other two kittens, both girls. One solid black and the other smoke gray with the tiniest bit of white on her neck. The black one peered cautiously up at her mother. "Yes Otome***?" Luna said without even looking down.

"Mama, can Diana and I go play with Chibi-Usa-chan?"

Luna seemed to consider this for a moment as Artemis jumped into Minako's lap to be petted. "Yes, go on. But don't get into anything, ne?" she nearly begged her girls. They both nodded, taking off for the living room.

Luna headed back into the utility room where I had set up their bed. Minako and I both glanced at Artemis, who from the looks of it, was seriously thinking of going to sleep as Minako rubbed his back.

Suddenly, however, he looked towards the room Luna had disappeared into, looking rather worried. "I hope we live through this," Artemis mumbled.

From inside the living room I heard Kousagi giggling and Chibi-Usa yelling for her to leave the television remote alone. Just then the volume on the T.V. was turned up as loud as it would go and the sound of the cartoon was blaring. I laughed hollowly as I put down my sandwich and started for the living room. "Don't worry, Artemis, we can all check into the loony bin together."

After I had reclaimed the remote from my youngest, and saved our ear drums, Minako and I made lunch and put the kids down for a nap. The house was so quiet and peaceful that I finally couldn't stand it anymore. Minako followed me into the kitchen as I turned on the radio and began cleaning out the refrigerator. Minako, even though I insisted she sat, began washing dishes.

"So you have no idea what happened with Chibi-Usa?"

"No," I replied, pulling out a bowl of very dried rice. Shaking my head I emptied the contents into the garbage and handed the bowl to Minako. "Did she say nothing to you this morning?"

"I kept a close eye on her, but she didn't mention anything. Strange, ne?"

I started to reply when my ear caught something else, something not from the radio and definitely not from the cats. Minako must have heard it, too, because she crossed the kitchen to turn the radio down and picked up the baby monitor.

After listening for a moment, I looked up at the Senshi of Love, but she looked as puzzled as I did. "Who is Chibi-Usa talking to?" I wondered allowed, listening to the sound of my daughter's voice over the speaker. "Do you think she's having another nightmare?"

Without another word said between us, Minako and I went to Chibi-Usa's bedroom and carefully opened the door. Chibi-Usa was sitting on the middle of her bed, talking animatedly to.. herself? I blinked, making sure I was seeing right. But there was no one in the room but her.

"No," she whispered. "You have to lay down, if you make another mess like the last one, I'll be in big trouble again," she whispered, looking around cautiously. That's when she seen Minako and I in the doorway. She gasped, laying down quickly. Some books suddenly were thrown from her bedside table and a couple of stuffed animals seemingly flew across the room by themselves.

I ran into the room, looking everywhere. But just as quickly as everything had started flying by itself, it stopped. "Chibi-Usa!" I gasped, horrified. "What was that?"

Chibi-Usa's blue eyes were as large as saucers, but she only shook her head, pulling her blanket up to her mouth. Suddenly her toy box was thrown over, the contents spilling over the floor. "No!" she screamed, shaking her head.

"What is going on?!" I shrieked, picking her up and running for the door, Minako on my tail.

"He won't hurt you, Mama! He won't!" Just then her dresser wastipped sideways and slammed down, blocking our path out of the room. I jumped over it, hearing something else crash in her room but not taking the time to see what it was.

"Minako-chan, get Kousagi!" I nearly yelled, running down the hall as fast as I could go. The entire time Chibi-Usa was still in my arms, crying. My heart pounded painfully in my ears as I ran to the garage, putting Chibi-Usa in the backseat. "Stay here!"

"But Mama-!"

"Stay put Small Lady!" I repeated, running back in the house for Luna, Artemis and the kittens. Minako passed me as I went back in, carrying a disoriented Kousagi and a baby bag. I scooped up my purse and keys on my way to the utility room. "Luna, Artemis - get the kittens!"

They asked no questions. I grabbed Diana just as Luna and Artemis picked the other two up in their mouths and we left. As I closed my back door I heard another crash from down the hall, which only made me move faster.

I had no idea where I was driving; I backed out of the driveway, put the car in drive and slammed my foot on the gas. Chibi-Usa was in the backseat, still crying, and Kousagi was staring around like she was too stunned to say or do anything.

I don't remember getting there, but suddenly the many steps leading to the Hikawa Shrine loomed above us. I stopped, still shaking, and got out of the car. Minako quietly grabbed Kousagi while I ushered Chibi-Usa up the many steps. Still sniffling, Chibi-Usa said nothing as I hurried to the side door and knocked.

"Usagi?" Rei's voice went from surprise to puzzlement to suspicion in the matter of a second. She opened the door wider, letting us in. Her eyes darted from me, to Chibi-Usa whose blood shot eyes looked down quickly, to Minako, Kousagi and finally the cats before coming back to rest on me.

"What's wrong?"

"Could we go sit somewhere?" I asked quietly in response.

Rei's violet eyes blinked as if registering what I was saying and then she nodded dully. "Of course." We followed her into the part of the house where she lived and into a living room. I sat on the sofa, Minako sitting silently on my left and Chibi-Usa to my right. Rei sat across from us, anxiously waiting for someone to tell her what was going on.

I cleared my throat, trying to sort out where would be a good place to begin. I explained quickly about what had been happening at my house, beginning with Chibi-Usa's room being destroyed three weeks ago and ending with why we fled just half an hour ago. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Chibi-Usa went pale as I finished.

Rei looked dumbfounded. She folded her arms over her chest and sat back, staring at Minako and I. Suddenly her line of vision strayed to Chibi-Usa. "You said it wouldn't hurt Usagi, Chibi-Usa-chan? But what was it?"

Stubbornly my eldest daughter shook her head, her blue eyes wide as she stared at us, but didn't speak. I buried my face in my hands for a moment, staring at the black under my lids. "I'm going to have to call Mamo-chan at work and tell him. And he'll come racing home like a bat out of hell," I mumbled, fumbling through my purse for my cell phone.

Rei also picked up her phone. "I think we should call everyone, let them know what's happening.."

"No, no," I replied, trying to think coherently enough to remember Mamo-chan's work number. "I don't want to alarm everyone and having them drop what they're doing to come running. Mako-chan's restaurant just opened two days ago, she needs to be there. Haruka, Michiru... well, let's just call Ami and see what we can make of this before alerting everyone."

Rei opened her mouth as if to say something, thought better of it, and nodded. She quickly dialed Ami's number as I called Mamo-chan. Chibi-Usa watched me closely as I told Mamo-chan what happened, a mixture of worry and fear on her face.

Not twenty minutes later both Ami and Mamo-chan knocked on the door together, having came from the same hospital. Ami, with almost a hint of excitement on her face at finally having something more interesting than a pregnancy come her way, whipped out her palm top and began typing away like a mad woman on a mission. She scanned Chibi-Usa from every available angle she could manage, and when that produced nothing out of the ordinary, actually began scanning Kousagi, Mamo-chan and I. She finished looking disappointed, but not undetermined. "Nothing wrong there, but I suggest we go over to the house so that we can see if whatever it was is still there."

"If it is?" Minako asked.

"Well, we fight it, I assume," the Genius Senshi said uncertainly. "Unless, of course, it isn't dangerous, as Chibi-Usa-chan says. But if it isn't dangerous-"

"Why was it knocking everything over?" Mamo-chan finished, his eyes not on Ami as he spoke, but Chibi-Usa. As she was seated between him and I; she couldn't escape his penetrating gaze. "Chibi-Usa, what is that thing?"

Again, she shook her head, looking away quickly. "Small Lady," he said in a commanding tone that left no room for argument. "If you don't tell us, we'll have to destroy it. If you don't want that, you'd better tell us what it is."

Chibi-Usa's eyes once more filled with tears that zigzagged down her face in a steady stream. She opened her mouth, bit her lip and shook her head. "I can't tell you," she mumbled softly and began crying into her hands. I felt sorry for her, but at the same time angry that she felt like she couldn't tell us. Suddenly her head lifted again, and she began stuttering like she was trying to think of something that she could tell us. "He... he won't hurt nobody. But, if I tell, then..."

"Yes?" Mamo-chan said, trying to urge her on. But her eyes were wide as if she feared she had said too much. She clamped her mouth shut and once more shook her head. My husband looked at me, but I felt even more helpless than he looked.

My body felt heavy with fear as I stood, glancing back down at Chibi-Usa with pleading eyes. But she looked away. "There's only one thing we can do," I said. "And that is to go to the house and see what Ami can pick up with her computer."

Mamo-chan nodded, standing also. "I'm going, too," Rei said, standing up out of her chair so quickly it was like it had a built in spring. I nodded, looking to Minako.

"I'll stay with Luna and the kids," she mumbled, casting a wayward glance back to Kousagi who was asleep on her lap. Obviously the excitement hadn't been enough to keep her from going to sleep while we talked. As I watched she snored softly and stuck her thumb in her mouth. I gave another longing look to my oldest, but she had buried her face in the blanket I had picked up in my rush out the door and was still crying.

Mamo-chan put his arm around my shoulder, leading me down the hall and out of the Temple. We crowded into his car silently, none of us voicing our concerns about what was happening - or what our daughter wouldn't tell us.

* * *

The front door to my house was unlocked, as in my haste to get out, I hadn't checked it. We entered one by one, Mamo-chan leading and Rei bringing up the end. The only noise was the constant clicking and occasional beeping from Ami's computer-otherwise the house seemed eerily silent. The kitchen was as I had left it, the radio on but turned down completely. Past the kitchen and down the hall a picture of Chibi-Usa, Kousagi and Shingo had fallen and shattered on the hardwood floor, otherwise nothing was amiss.

It wasn't until we reached Chibi-Usa's room did we find anything out of the ordinary. If I had thought it was trashed the first time I had came in it, this was ten times worse. All of her furniture had been knocked over, the contents of drawers thrown about. The mattress on the bed was on the ground, the frame broken as if something heavy had been sitting on it. The dresser that had fallen across the doorway had been moved so that it was laying in the middle of the floor. My astonished eyes barely caught a glimpse of all of this, however, as I reverted my attention on the busted window.

"Damn," Mamo-chan mumbled next to me, his eyes sweeping over the scene again.

Ami pushed past us, surveying the damage. "There's nothing here now, spiritual or otherwise," she informed us, her eyes only barely registering shock at the mess. She peered out the window to the ground below. "It must have burst out through this window, the glass is on the outside. There's also a bit of something..." she noted, picking up a piece of broken glass and examining it. Indeed there was a thick silver liquid on the glass's edge, as well as on the window seal. "How peculiar."

"Do you know what it is?" Rei asked, finally breaking her attention away from destroyed room and to us.

Ami shook her head, picking up another piece that also contained the liquid. "I have an idea, of course. But I can't be sure until I've ran some further test. But surely..." She shook her head as if dismissing a thought. "Well, that just can't be."

After a full examination of the house, we still turned up nothing. "Well, we aren't staying here tonight," Mamo-chan said in a commanding voice.

I hadn't even thought past cleaning up the mess in Chibi-Usa's room and was a bit taken back by what he said. I blinked, frowning. "Mamo-chan, Ami said it's gone now. I think it would be okay for us to stay, even if we ask Minako to watch the kids..." But my words trailed off as Mamo-chan shook his head sternly.

"No, we are not. If whatever that is decides to come back.. Well, we're just not taking the chance. We'll get a hotel room until-"

"Until when? Until Chibi-Usa decides to talk to us? Because I don't think that's going to happen," I insisted. It seemed stupid to leave our home, when I had an irking feeling that if whatever that was wanted to find us, it wouldn't have a hard time.

My husband, however, was not close to seeing reasoning beyond his own. "Usako, we are not staying here. Until I feel like it's safe for you and the kids-"

"Incase you've forgotten I've tackled bigger-" I retorted.

"I'm not saying you haven't, but we have to think about the children," Mamo-chan replied, his voice rising slightly, just as mine had.

Realizing that arguing would get us nowhere, I sullenly sat back, my arms crossed. My nerves were on edge, and his were too. We pointlessly argued about once a month, but now didn't seem to be a good time to start one. Rei and Ami both looked relived when I stopped and mumbled a low: "Okay, fine," and got up to start packing.

As I placed mine and Mamo-chan's clothes into a suitcase, he came in the room, a small grin forming on his lips that he tried unsuccessfully to hide. I turned to him expectantly as he crossed the room in four strides and kissed my nose. "Do you have any idea how incredibly cute you are when you're mad?"

"Hmph," I mumbled, trying not to smile as he was. I'm supposing it wasn't too hard to figure out that making up was about the only reason we ever argued to begin with. Perhaps it wasn't so pointless, after all...

"Well, you are." Mamo-chan grinned broadly, wrapping his arms around me. There was no use in trying to fight him off, I knew. When he got that look in his eye (which I secretly loved) it was give in, or fight and then give in. Since we was running short on time today, I decided to beat him to the punch line. Quickly I stood up on my toes, pressing my lips to his.

When finally we pulled apart, I rolled my eyes at him playfully. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to pack. Since you," I said forcefully, "have decided we aren't staying here."

"I'll just go see to the girls things," he replied, still grinning at me. I shook my head as he left the room and wondered if ten years down the road we still acted this way towards each other.

I hoped so.

* * *

We never got as far as the motel that evening. Ami insisted we stay at her place, in the spare room, and save the money. I had argued that Kousagi would wake her up, since she tended to wake up during the night when we were away from home, but still the Genius Senshi insisted. In the end I gave in and we crowded the four of us into her spare bedroom.

After fighting tooth and nail with Kousagi, I finally managed to get her to sleep. I laid her in the same travel crib I had used with Chibi-Usa and covered her up gently. On a pallet in the floor beside her, Chibi-Usa was already asleep - exhausted by crying the better part of the day. Her steady silence un-nerved me, but no matter what any of us said - she refused to speak.

I had changed into pajamas and got in bed beside my husband. But sleep stayed beyond me; disturbed by the sounds of the street below and the lights from the city. I hadn't slept in an apartment for three years, and now I wondered how I had slept with the racket that seemed to be coming from the world beyond. I tossed and turned, but only managed to wake up Mamo-chan.

It was no use, I wasn't going to sleep any time soon. My eyes were wide open, staring at the ceiling and the lights that toyed with the shadows on the wall. Getting up, I quietly left the room, intending to get some warm milk from the kitchen. When I got into the hallway, however, I found that there was already a light on in the kitchen.

I peeked my head around the corner. Ami was sitting at the table, scanning a book with her index finger while idly turning her straw in her drink with the other. "Ami-chan?"

"Usagi-chan!" said Ami, startled. She shook her head and rubbed one hand over her face. "What time is it? Did I wake you with the lights?"

"No, no," I assured her, getting a cup from the cupboard and pouring a glass of milk. "I was awake already." I sat down at the table, peering over at the book. "What are you looking for?"

To my surprise, she held up a small jar containing a piece of glass with silver liquid on it. "Remember when I told you I thought I knew what this was, but wasn't sure?"

"Hmm," I mumbled through a mouth of milk. It hadn't dawned on me that she would be sitting up at two a.m. looking for something about what broke into my house. I felt guilty about it. "Did you find out what it is?"

Ami nodded, but instead of saying more, she flipped through the pages and began scanning again. She reached for her glass, took a sip, and set it down triumphantly. "I couldn't put my finger on it, but I knew I had seen it somewhere before. And then tonight, I was examining it, and it all fit-"

"All of what?" I asked, so completely lost that if she had said the sky was falling it would have taken a moment for me to understand her.

Again she didn't answer, only scanned through pages, looking for something. If ever I thought that science could excite no one, Ami was once again proving me wrong. Her face lit up when she found whatever it was she was looking for and began to read aloud: "Mostly known to be myth, the legend of the unicorn may have some truth hidden deep in Earth's past. Thousands of years ago the Romans wrote of a creature whose body poised as a steeds, though differed only in the form of a long golden horn that rose from its forehead. Believed to be connected to the Gods..." She skimmed further down, looking again for something particular. Unicorns? I thought. What in the world did this have to do with unicorns?

"Ancient ruins... Greek Gods... Golden Kingdom. Ah ha!" she cried, sitting closer to the edge of her seat as she beckoned me to listen again. "Said to be the protector of all life on Earth, the Priest Helios could transform himself at will into the creature Pegasus; a unicorn who could fly. Of course, this is all myth - as well as the kingdom of the Moon, which we both know was very real," Ami said pointedly, glancing up at me. "Now, unicorns supposedly have silver blood. That blood is quite thick, and has mystic healing properties. And this, as far as I can tell, is what unicorn blood would be, supposing-"

"That they did exist," I whispered, intrigued, although still suspicious. "But a unicorn in this day and age? I'm not one to say it isn't possible, but why would a unicorn be in Chibi-Usa's bedroom - and why couldn't we see it?"

Ami shrugged, snapping her Mercury computer shut with a small click and laying it aside. "Mamoru-san is the Prince of Earth, ne? Could he perhaps know something about this Helios?" She rubbed a hand across her face. "I'd like to check the Moon's computers for more information."

"I don't know," I whispered to her question, deflating Ami's balloon. Her face fell into a frown and she tapped her fingers on the table. "Mamo-chan hasn't said anything about it, and as far as I know he had no powers as the Prince of Earth - just, birth right, I suppose. Not like me, I got a package deal. Be Princess of the Moon - fight enemies for the rest of your life." I raised an eye brow. "Somehow I think I got the bad end of this deal."

"Be assured," Ami said seriously, though her eyes were dancing with laughter. "You aren't in that boat alone."

* * *

After three days and no trace of anything in our house, Mamo-chan finally decided we could return home. And I could have been happy about this, except for one thing: when we returned home Mamo-chan promptly moved Kousagi's crib in our room and made a pallet in the floor for Chibi-Usa.

I watched him with a look of shock on my face as he padded her pillow and looked up at me with a gleam in his eye that was on the border of insanity. "At night," he said, looking around at the small nursery he had concocted in the side of the bedroom. "We lock this door, and the kids are in here, safe with us."

I only nodded and went down the hall to Chibi-Usa's room. The man had been out the day before to fix the window, and after several hours of cleaning, Minako and I finally got Chibi-Usa's room looking normal again. I peeked inside to where Chibi-Usa was sitting on her bed, staring at the floor listlessly. "Chibi-Usa?" I mumbled, knocking lightly. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," she replied in such a low voice that I barely heard her.

I walked in, sitting beside her on the bed and staring out the window. We said nothing for a few minutes, just stared. Suddenly Chibi-Usa turned to me, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "Mama, what's going to happen now?"

"What do you mean?" I replied, trying my best to keep my voice casual.

"I dunno," she whispered, looking back again at the window. I watched her for a few minutes, trying to think of the last time I had taken her out anywhere by ourselves. It seemed ages ago Kousagi had been born and began taking up all my time. I frowned, glancing over at her sitting beside me. Could it be my fault that Chibi-Usa doesn't feel like she can talk to me? The thought didn't sit well with me at all.

"Chibi-Usa, how about we go get some ice cream? Perhaps even get in a little shopping while we're out. Does that sound okay?"

Her blue eyes swung up to me, mild surprise on her face. Her lips turned upwards slightly but just as quickly vanished as my fears came to light. "Kousagi don't like to shop," she mumbled, looking so disappointed I could have cried. It's true the last time I had taken Chibi-Usa shopping for new clothes Kousagi kicked and screamed the entire time we were in the store until finally I left. But I had never paid attention to how little Chibi-Usa asked to go anywhere since then.

"Who says we have to take Kousagi?" I said suddenly, smiling at my eldest daughter mischievously. "Papa can take care of her and we'll go shopping and to eat, okay?"

Chibi-Usa nodded, her face lighting up in a smile like I hadn't seen in days. Suddenly she wrapped her arms around my waist tightly and then headed off to put her shoes on. Feeling like a great weight had been taken off my shoulders, I left her room to change clothes. A few minutes later Chibi-Usa and I, coats on, were searching for my keys when Mamo-chan spotted us. With a raised eyebrow he looked from Chibi-Usa, who was giggling madly over the half eaten toast Kousagi had just hit me in the head with, then to me. "Just where do you think you're going?" he asked as I chucked the toast in the garbage with a stern look towards Kousagi who was sitting in her highchair.

"Chibi-Usa and I are going shopping," I said pointedly, trying to get a signal across to Mamo-chan that he was to watch Kousagi. Thankfully he took the hint.

"And you're just going to leave Kousagi and I to fend for ourselves, huh?" he asked Chibi-Usa, rather than me. Chibi-Usa nodded her head vigorously and Mamo-chan tickled her sides. "That's okay, we'll order pizza."

"Okay," Chibi-Usa replied, undaunted. "Mama and I are going out to eat, too," she told him proudly.

Chibi-Usa, after finding my keys in the floor, ran out to the garage to get in the car. Mamo-chan kissed my lips sweetly, hugging me to him. "Be careful, okay?"

"I know, I know. I've got the cell phone incase anything happens. We'll be fine," I told him, kissing him again quickly to keep him from going into the normal rant of 'it's not my driving he's worried about, it's everyone else on the road' and 'I can't help it if I worry about you all the time' etc. I had heard the speech so often I could recite it word for word, even if he was incredibly sweet for saying it. Chibi-Usa hit the horn outside and I dashed out the door.

"I love you!" Mamo-chan yelled after me as I got in the car.

"I love you, too!" I replied and pulled out of the garage. Beside me Chibi-Usa was practically jumping up and down in her seat. "You ready to hit the road, munchkin?"

"Ready!" she giggled and began flipping through the radio stations.

The sun was still high in the clear blue sky as we made our way downtown. Chibi-Usa had turned the radio onto some rock station and then turned it up. "Ooooh!" she mumbled angrily at the radio. "Play the Three Light's song!"

I raised any eyebrow at her, glancing over. "The Three Lights? A new group?"

"Un!" she replied. "Brand new, only have two songs out. I think Yaten is so dreamy!" she said, pretending to swoon as she laid on my arm. "Momo-chan likes Seiya, he looks a lot like Papa, so I don't like him."

"Don't you think your father is handsome?" I asked, surprised. I figured she had the same taste as me, and I knew my husband was handsome.

"Mama! You are suppose to think Papa is handsome, not me!" she laughed. "You think he's so cute, don't you? Momo-chan thinks so. Her Papa doesn't live with her any more, her Mama and Papa got a... a..."

"A divorce?" I asked, trying to sound casual about it. I had heard that Chibi-Usa's friend parents were divorced, but I hadn't heard Chibi-Usa say anything about it until now.

She nodded, looking serious all of the sudden and I wondered what Momoko had thought about it. "She was very sad when her Papa left because he didn't love them any more. And now her Mama has a new boyfriend and he tries to tell Momo-chan what to do and she don't like it." Her eyes strayed up to me, anxiously. "You and Papa are not going to get a divorce, are you? I don't want Papa to leave."

"No, Chibi-Usa," I answered quickly. Firmly. "I love your Papa very much and we are not going to divorce. Ever."

Chibi-Usa nodded, a smile on her lips once more. "Yeah, I know. He says he loves you and me and Kousagi and Shingo all the time, so he won't leave. I know he won't." Then she went on about the Three Lights again, chattering all the way to the mall and inside.

We spent the better part of the afternoon and well into the evening shopping at the mall. And only until we both confessed to be hungry did we go over to the Fruit Parlor for dinner. Even though Chibi-Usa talked nearly non-stop, not once did she mention the incident in her bedroom or what secret it was she held. Though I wanted to talk to her about it, I didn't mention it - only let her chatter on in a sing song voice about her friends at school and the latest singing group to hit the air.

It was nearly closing time at the Fruit Parlor as I sat chatting with Naru while Chibi-Usa and Naruru, Naru's little sister, played arcade games. Motoki was closing up, but didn't say a word to us while we sat in a booth. It had been so long since I had been out somewhere that I didn't have to chase Kousagi about, and worry about what she was into, that the time seemed to have escaped me. Suddenly my cell phone rang, making me nearly jump out of my seat.

"That's probably your husband," Naru said knowingly, looking at her watch. "Good grief we've been sitting here two hours! I've got to get Naruru home before Mom freaks," Naru said, picking up her purse and glancing at the ticket.

I had no more got the phone to my ear than I heard Mamo-chan. "Where are you at?" he asked before I could even say hi.

"Sorry," I squeaked, making a face at Naru who laughed. "I'm at the Arcade. We'll be home in a few minutes."

"Okay," Mamo-chan breathed, sounding slightly calmer than he had when I had picked the phone up. "Be careful."

"I will." As I hung the phone up, Chibi-Usa and Naruru came over, each holding a UFO catcher doll each. Even thought Chibi-Usa smiled at Naru as we left, I could instantly tell something was wrong. Silently she got in the passenger seat and buckled in, looking out the window. "Anything bothering you, Chibi-Usa?" I asked casually.

She turned her head, but what she was going to say, I don't know. Her eyes widened in fear as she screamed: "Mom, look out!"

I looked out the windshield just as a brilliant light lit up the street, blinding me. I slammed my foot on the brakes, but the petal was gone! I tried to reach for the emergency brake, but every time I opened my eyes I was blinded again. "Chibi-Usa!" I screamed, throwing myself over the passenger seat...

 _"Usako... promise me you'll be careful. I know you're a good driver but other people on the road don't pay that close attention..."_

 _"Oh Mamo-chan! You know I prefer to walk anyways. How often will I be driving?"_

 _"I know, but it only takes being in the wrong place at the wrong time..."_

Echoing through my mind, I heard Mamo-chan begging me to be careful. He was always so worried... too worried, I thought... I was only two blocks from home...

There was a jolt, breaking glass... and just as quickly as I had been blinded by the bright light, everything went black.

 **-End Chapter 2.**

* Daijobu ka translates to "Are you okay?"

** Ryuu's name translates to "dragon" and he is named after one of the Japanese constellations.

*** Otome translates to "maiden" and she is also named after a Japanese constellation.

Hey guys! I hope you are enjoying this story, please review and let me know! Thank you to all who read!

Disclaimer, I don't own Sailor Moon or related characters.

Until next chapter; love, hugs and yum-yum sauce!

God Bless,  
Beth


	3. Chibi-Usa's Secret

Forever More  
By: Bethany  
Originally Posted: 8/2003  
Revised: 7/2015

 **Chapter 3 - Chibi-Usa's Secret**

There was a haze of light, like staring at a television though thick fog. My head hurt worse than I thought anything could ever hurt; the pounding was so hard that my vision seemed to blur every time it throbbed. I could feel something wet on my face, splattering me occasionally. I tried to move, but I felt so detached, my body wasn't responding to the commands I gave.

"Chibi-Usa?" I moaned, hearing my voice echo in my head. Had I spoken? Was that my voice? I couldn't tell; nothing seemed right. All I could remember was Chibi-Usa, screaming, the terror in her voice piercing me to my very soul.

Pushing myself further than I thought was possible at the moment, I tried again to focus my vision and turn my head. This time I could make out street lights above, shining down, and a low grumbling that seemed to be getting louder. I lifted my head, causing it to pound more, and struggled against the darkness that threatened to consume me in an attempt to see where I was; and where my daughter was. Slowly it came back to me, Chibi-Usa screaming, the blinding light. But anything after that was gone, nothing but the sound of Chibi-Usa's voice and a feeling of fear left behind in the pit of my stomach.

Focusing all of my strength, I summoned the Silver Crystal to me. Unable to find what words would do as I wanted - I willed it to restore me, if only long enough to get Chibi-Usa to safety. It seemed to take forever, though it may have been just a few minutes, but finally I could feel the power of my heritage flowing through my body and restoring my strength. Careful not to use too much energy, I pulled myself away from the sweet luring of the light and back to the pain of reality.

"Chibi-Usa?" I whispered. Vaguely I could hear sirens in the distance, but I wasn't worried about them. My main focus was finding my daughter. I must have hit the tree head on, because surprisingly I couldn't see another car anywhere. The passenger side door was crushed in and the seat empty. I unlatched my seatbelt and tried to get out, but the dash had caved in over my legs and into my lap. "Chibi-Usa!" I screamed, planting both hands on the dash and trying to pull myself from under it. I could feel a choke of tears rise in my throat, making me want to scream.

There was a blinding blur of oncoming headlights from the street, but we had steered off the road and down into a large dip. They couldn't see us from the road - nobody knew we were down here. Desperately I tried to pull myself out of the car, mentally willing whoever was on the road above to hear my plea. As if answering my silent prayer, I heard a voice in the distance, growing steadily louder.

"USAKO!" I heard screamed and my heart jumped. It was Mamo-chan, he could get Chibi-Usa. We'd be ok!

"USAKO, ANSWER ME!" I could hear his feet crunching the dry leaves on the ground as he came down the hill towards the car.

"Usagi!" more voices joined in; Rei and Makoto.

"Mamo-chan!" I called back, again trying to pull myself out from under the dash.

Suddenly my husband was on the driver's side of the car, trying to open the door. I could see him straining with all his strength, but the door was so banged up it wasn't coming open. Then Makoto was behind him, and Haruka. Together they pulled on the door, wrenching it off the side of the car and throwing it to the side. Mamo-chan was at my side instantly, cupping my face between his hands. "Usako," he breathed, as if just being able to touch me relived him. "My God, are you ok?"

"Chibi-Usa..?" I whispered, tears falling down my face as the impact of what had happened sank into my mind. He pushed my bangs to the side, searching for something. "Chibi-Usa?" I asked again, more forcefully.

"Chibi-Usa's fine, sweetie. But you're bleeding... where is all this blood coming from?" he mumbled, not to me, but to his self.

"My legs," I told him, trying unsuccessfully to move them again. "I can't get them out..."

My husband took a sweeping look at the dash, at my legs trapped under it, and cursed lightly under his breath. I could barely see Rei and Haruka just on the other side of him, moving back and forth and looking nervously inside the car. Mamo-chan placed his hand behind the seat, causing it to lay back with me in it. "If I could just get this moved a little," he said to himself, glaring at the dash as if he could will it to move with his eyes.

Suddenly Makoto slid in through the passenger side window and was in the seat next to me, pushing on the dash with all her might. I glanced over, surprised, as she put her feet on the dash, gritted her teeth and pushed. I could see the veins in her arms rising and her face turning red with the effort. Haruka stuck her arms in next to Mamo-chan, pulling on the dash at the same time. I heard it groan ad then slowly the pressure lifted off my legs.

"NOW!" Haruka spat through gritted teeth, her feet slipping in the grass as she dug her heels in the ground.

Mamo-chan put one arm behind my back and one under my legs and pulled me out sideways, nearly falling back onto the ground himself. Haruka slid down onto the ground, bringing a shaking hand up to wipe the sweat off her forehead. I could see Makoto, lying back in the passenger seat, a shaky smile on her lips.

Rei was knelt down beside me, worriedly looking at my forehead. "How did you all ...?" I mumbled. Coming down the hill as fast as they could without tumbling down headfirst were Ami, Michiru and Setsuna- followed closely by two men in uniforms carrying a portable stretcher between them.

I couldn't get a word in edgewise as I was securely strapped to the stretcher and carried back up the hill to the waiting ambulance. Mamo-chan climbed in the back with the paramedic and we took off the hospital. Every time I tried to speak, Mamo-chan would whisper everything was going to be ok, and place his finger over my lips. He surveyed the paramedics while they worked on me, his sharp eyes making sure everything was right. Was I worse than I thought? Why wouldn't he let me speak?

In less than five minutes time we pulled in front of the hospital and I was wheeled inside, Mamo-chan running alongside the stretcher the entire time. The abruptness of the bright light and the tiles speeding by on the ceiling made my head pound and my vision blur. I groaned, closing my eyes to block out the sight.

I must have fainted, though I didn't realize it. When I next opened my eyes, I was laying in a hospital bed in a semi-dark room. The room was silent save for my breathing. I tilted my head to the side towards the door where I could see a light from under the door and hear voices. "Mamo... chan..." I whispered, my mouth dry and my lips so chapped they burned when I moved my mouth. "Minna...?"

"Usako?" a deep voice mumbled from my other side. "Hey," my soul mate whispered, reaching over from where he was sitting in a chair next to my bed to grab my hand and squeeze it in his own. "How do you feel?"

"Thirsty," I mumbled, smiling slightly. Mamo-chan brought a cup of ice water with a straw to my lips like he would one of our children and allowed me to drink. Thankfully I ran my tongue over my parched lips so that they moved more easily. "Thanks."

After putting the cup down, Mamo-chan reached out, running his fingers down the side of my face. "Your head still hurt?" he whispered softly, his eyes full of emotions that caused them to glass over and shine in the light spilling from under the door.

Confused, I burrowed my eyebrows together. "Um, no," I replied. I couldn't recall ever saying my head was hurting, although it had been. In fact, there was so much I couldn't recall - but one thing stood out among them all: "Mamo-chan, where's Chibi-Usa? Is she all right?"

"She's fine," he whispered in my ear, brushing my bangs away from my forehead. "Just rest, ok? The kids are fine."

I tried to move towards him, but something was holding me down. I pushed against the bed sheets, yearning to reach out to touch my husband's face, but couldn't. Panic crept into my eyes as I writhed and struggled. Mamoru stood up, gently but firmly holding me to the bed.

"Don't, ok? Just rest. I'm right here," he whispered, sitting back down and reaching out to entwine his fingers with my own.

I felt tears fill my eyes and I turned from him to look at the door. My mind was racing, trying to remember anything that happened from the time I had seen the white light to when I woke up - and from when we entered the hospital to now. But try as I might, I couldn't remember. That time was gone and nothing but blankness greeted me when I tried to recover the memories. I bit my lip, trying to move my legs up; to turn over - but I couldn't move. I turned my head again towards my soul mate, tears falling down my face. "Mamo-chan, why can't I move?"

I saw Mamo-chan bite his lip, as he struggled with words. His mouth moved like a fish out of water, but no words came out. He sighed, reaching over to kiss my forehead gently. "Just rest, please. I promise I'll be right here beside you."

He looked away and again I tried to move my legs. "What is it you're not telling me, Mamo-chan?" I whispered through my tears. "Why can't I get up? What's going on?!"

I could see my husband struggling with himself, his face still turned so that all I could see was half his face and his dark hair.

Moments ticked by and still he didn't look at me. Again I tried to get up, pressing my legs against whatever was holding me down. "Please, Mamo-chan," I cried. "I can't move..."

Suddenly Mamo-chan jumped up, fumbling around with something on the side of the bed. As he worked the pressure from my legs and chest suddenly released. Mamo-chan put the side railing on the bed down and swept me into his arms, nearly in tears when he spoke. "I'm sorry, Usako. I'm sorry..." he mumbled, his arms locked tightly around me as I felt his lips kiss my head over and over again.

All the while I struggled to understand what was going on. But I couldn't remember... "Mamo-chan, what? What's happening? Please tell me," I moaned, my arms wrapping tightly around his neck. "Please..."

My husband picked me up like a baby cradled in his arms and sat down in the chair beside the bed, being careful of the IV hooked to my hand. There was a slight twinge of pain that shot through my body, but I ignored it. The crystal had obviously been restoring me, even as I slept, because the rest of my body didn't hurt at all. My legs hanging over the side of the chair, I laid against Mamo-chan's chest, hearing his heartbeat thudding underneath his thin t-shirt. "Mamo-chan?" I whispered.

"Shhh," he mumbled, his face still pressed in my hair. He swallowed hard, his heart beat seeming to speed up slightly. "You... you don't remember anything?"

I shook my head, finally able to trap my tears in my eyes. Mamo-chan took a deep breath, his arms pulling me tighter against his body. "They brought you in and you started screaming..." his voice shook as he arms held me even tighter still, almost like he was afraid I'd disappear if he didn't hold me with all his strength. "You screamed and said your head hurt... your eyes... oh God..." he shuttered, trying to clear his throat to speak. "And your whole body was shaking, and convulsing and... and they tied you to the bed so you wouldn't hurt yourself..." And he stopped, tears falling on my head as his chest shook. "God Usako, I was so... so SCARED. I'd never felt so useless... I couldn't do anything... and you were screaming for me even though I was there... and I was so USELESS..."

As he stopped talking, only crying, my body began to tremble. What had happened to me? Why couldn't I remember it? "Mamo-chan," I whispered, though my voice squeaked at the end. "What's wrong with me? I... I don't remember any of that."

Mamo-chan dipped his head down, kissing my forehead, eyes and softly my lips. "It's ok, Usako. I'm here. Remember that. I'll NEVER leave you; never." His body was still shaking, his salty tears falling onto my face and sliding down my cheek. I leaned up, burying my face in his neck as he held me close to him, his lips at my ear whispering over and over again: "I love you, Usako. So much. I'm so sorry."

I don't know how long we sat there, holding each other tightly. It was as if the world was falling down around us and in a way it was. Our world was crumbling, the happy world that I had grown accustomed to in the last three years. It had started the night Chibi-Usa had woken up, her face locked in terror... and she hadn't known I was there... just like I hadn't realized Mamo-chan was. "Oh God," I whispered, realization dawning on me. "Mamo-chan... Chibi-Usa..."

"What about her?" he mumbled, his face still pressed in my hair.

"What you just said about a minute ago, it was just like Chibi-Usa, Mamo-chan. That night she was in the kitchen, and she didn't know I was there..." I stretched a little, feeling better the longer I was awake. Feeling silly for even having it, I pulled the bandage off my forehead. I saw Mamo-chan's eyes glance at my forehead.

Suddenly my husband stood, placing me on the bed. I opened my mouth in question, but he kissed me on the lips, his fingers lingering on the side of my face. "I'll be right back," he said and the next thing I heard was the click of the door shutting behind him.

I lay back, wondering where my clothes were. If I could find them, I thought, I'd go after him. The overwhelming feeling of just wanting to hold my girls next to me was making my body tremble and my heart pound. I just wanted to feel that everything was all right; that they were all right- when I knew, deep down, it wasn't. Everything was so very wrong.

The door opened again and I jerked my head up curiously. "Mamo-chan?" I breathed, waiting to see his blue eyes and dark hair as he turned the corner.

But it wasn't my husband that came in my room, it was Minako and she was holding a bag in her left arm. Like a spy hiding from the inky minions of evil, she stole into the room quietly, shutting the door behind her. She walked quickly over to the bed and deposited the bag at my feet. "Come on, Usagi-chan, we're getting you out of here," she whispered, taking out a pair of jeans and t-shirt. She hit buttons on the I.V. pole, turning the flow off. She capped the tube while I pulled the I.V. from my hand. Blood start coming from the wound left behind from where the I.V. had been inserted. Minako handed me a band-aide and my shoes, her eyes darting towards the door.

I didn't question how I was going to walk out of a hospital without being released. I assumed Mamo-chan was taking care of that. I stood up, another slight pain coursing through my body as Minako untied the hospital gown at my back and I slid on the jeans and shirt. I was just tying my sneakers when Mamo-chan came back in the room. "You ready?" he asked, looking anxiously to the door.

"Why are we leaving?" I mumbled. I trusted Mamo-chan with my life, but still I was puzzled when clearly this was a quick decision, not thought out completely. And that wasn't Mamo-chan's way.

Mamo-chan pulled the bandage from where my I.V. spot had just been bleeding, revealing the smooth skin beneath that he slowly slid his finger across. "Usako, as helpful as the Ginzuishou is to your health, I'm afraid that it would be hard to explain it away." Mamo-chan pulled me close to him, kissing my forehead gently. "Have you got everything?"

I nodded and we started out; Minako searched over the room again before following us to the hall. She caught up with us, her eyes betraying a slight worry and excitement. We walked out of the hospital without incident and got into Mamo-chan's car. I stared at the passing scenery with little interest as she flew down the practically empty streets of Tokyo. I caught sight of Minako in the rearview mirror and turned in my seat. "MinaP?"

"Hmm?" she mumbled, focusing her eyes on me rather than the window. "Did you say something?"

I smiled softly and she seemed to relax some. "You ok?" I asked.

She nodded, but didn't look very convincing. I reached back, placing my hand on hers. "You can tell me, Minako-chan," I assured her. She let out a deep breath upwards that caused her bangs to blow up and away from her eyes. She shook her head, smiling slightly. "I can't believe we just did that."

"Did what?" I mumbled, looking at her questionably.

"You know," Minako continued, again shaking her head as if to convince herself it was ok. "We're Senshi, so we do things different than everyone else, right? Bend the rules once in a while. But we've never... well, out right broke a law in the process."

I blinked, still confused. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mamo-chan smile. "Minako, we didn't break a law getting Usako out of the hospital. I'm a doctor there, I signed the release papers."

"But you weren't suppose to," Minako pointed out.

My husband shrugged as we slowed down and pulled into Minako's driveway. "It's ok, though. I'll smooth it over," he assured her, putting the car in park and opening his door. His eyes seemed to catch something and he sat back down in his seat, looking worried. "Eh, Minako, whose car is that?"

The blonde in the backseat blinked, leaning forward to squint out at the dark drive. Her eyes wondered from the car to the lights on in the house and she suddenly frowned. "Oh no, my parents..." she whispered, her hand unconsciously reaching up to her throat; "What are they doing home?"

Mamo-chan got out of the car, pulling the seat up for Minako to get out as I got out on the other side. I had never meet Minako's parents. They traveled from country to country on a seemingly endless holiday. From what I had gathered from small bits Minako had said, they hadn't been home for more than three weeks since she was sixteen. They paid the bills and sent money and gifts to buy their conscience away and Artemis had practically been Minako's parent from then on.

Minako stood next to the car, her hand gripped tightly on the door handle and she looked like she was debating going in. I came around the car, putting my hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "Come on, MinaP, it can't be that bad. We'll go in with you."

"We'd better," Mamo-chan suddenly said, still studying the look of horror on Minako's face, "our kids are in there."

I let out a deep breath, putting my arm around Minako's shoulders and hugging her reassuringly. "Come on, we have to go in. No use in putting it off."

She nodded, though didn't look much relived by my words. We went up the walkway and to the front door where Minako fumbled with her key for a moment, still casting longing looks back at the car. She finally got the key in the door and opened it. The foyer light was on, but silent as we stepped in. We took our shoes off and followed Minako into the empty living room. "I wonder where they-"

Her words were sharply cut off. And I mean sharply. A slim blonde woman came through the double doors on the far end of the living room that lead to the opposite hall, her high pitched shrill voice enough to make me long to cover my ears. "Mina, darling! There you are! We've been looking for you!" she greeted. Minako groaned so quietly that I'm sure Mamo-chan and I were the only ones to hear it.

Quite frankly, all I could do was stare at this wisp of a woman. She looked like a china doll on acid. Her voice was shrill and bubbling. Her face was made up so perfectly, her skin smooth and wrinkle free. Her slim body was adorned with a black floor length dress that made her peaches and cream skin seem to glow. Her blonde hair was swept up in a French twist with small pearl clips gently holding it back. Her blue eyes looked identical to Minako's, only Minako didn't wear make-up to exaggerate her eyelashes like this woman did. She grasped Minako's shoulders lightly, pecking each of her cheeks so lightly I'm not sure she even touched her skin at all. "Well, dear, come on!" she laughed. "Is this a way to greet your mother?"

"Hello, mother," Minako bit out, her hands still at her sides. In all my years of knowing Minako, I had never heard her sound so hateful.

She took a curious look behind the woman, almost as if she were afraid of what she might see. "Where's father?" she mumbled, trying to back away from her mother's ever tightening grip on her shoulders.

The woman acted like Minako had bubbled over at the sight of her, taking no notice to how her daughter's jaw was clenched. She ignored Minako's question and cast a sideways glance at Mamo-chan and I, debating, it seemed, on whether to introduce herself or ask Minako to do it. Finally she smiled, though forcefully, at Minako. "Are you going to introduce me to your... friends?"

Minako's still posture didn't relax a bit as she stared at her mother with loathing. "This is my best friend Chiba Usagi and her husband, Mamoru."

Her mother blinked; obviously she knew nothing about us at all. I gave a weak smile as she grasped my hand for a split second then recoiled from it back like I had a disease. Her eyes lingered on Mamo-chan for a moment longer before a smile rose to her lips. A smile I had seen on many girls when they stared at my husband; a look of appreciation and lust. I felt disgusted as she reached out to grasp Mamo-chan's hand, holding it far longer than she had mine or even Minako's. "Hello dears," she greeted, talking mainly to Mamo-chan who looked dumbfounded at her affectionate gaze. "My name is Mayumi. It's such a pleasure to meet you," she beamed.

Anger boiled up in my throat as I watched her. Without hiding my feelings in the slightest, I moved closer to my husband and he put his opposite arm around me. His eyes were still glued to Mayumi, though his facial expression was very amusing. I could tell he was trying to figure out how to proceed from here. "Mamo-chan, let's go check on the kids, ne?" I said.

She let go of his hand almost instantly. "Kids, you say?" she mumbled, disappointment dripping from her voice.

"Yes, they have two children," Minako barked out, walking past her mother to the doorway. "If you had been searching for me as well as you say, you would have found them asleep in my bedroom." Minako stalked out into the hall, leaving Mamo-chan and I to silently follow her.

Without a word, Minako stomped up the carpeted steps and down the hall to her room.

Lying in the middle of the bed was Makoto. She peeked one brown eye open then jumped up, nearly crashing into me with a force not unlike that of a hurricane. "Usagi-chan, you're ok?! Thank God you're here!" she gasped, throwing her free arm around Minako. "Did you _see_ that woman with the animal hung over her shoulders?" She gave a shiver, hugging herself. "I'll have nightmares for weeks! She opened the door, saw me, screamed and ran out."

Minako sat down in a chair adjacent to the bed, a smile finally breaking out on her lips. "That was my mother, Mako-chan. I imagine she was just as appalled by you as you were her," Minako explained, again giving a hateful glare towards the door.

Makoto sat down on the bed again, her hands twisting in front of her. "Your mother? Wow, I've known you for seven years and I've never meet her," Makoto mumbled, not sounding disappointed, but surprised.

Kousagi, hearing the racket around the room, sat up in the travel crib she had been sleeping in and blinked around curiously until her eyes fell on me. Suddenly she scrambled to her feet, her arms waving in the air. "Mama! Mama!" she yelled. At the same time on a pallet in the floor, Chibi-Usa also sat up, her eyes staring at me in disbelief.

I scooped Kousagi up and sat down on the floor, holding her close. Chibi-Usa crawled over to me, burying her face in my chest as I wrapped an arm around her while she cried. I felt a familiar stinging of tears in my eyes as I heard her sobs, but I couldn't say anything to her. To either of my children. I could only hold them close to my pounding heart. The two most precious things in my life, safe and with me. If only this could last forever.

* * *

Kousagi contently fell back asleep after fighting it for half an hour. Mamo-chan gently pulled her from my arms and kissed her small cheek before placing her back in the crib and covering her up. Chibi-Usa had stopped crying, but still sniffled every now and then. I pulled her into my lap, kissing her forehead as I rocked back and forth, a few silent tears falling from my eyes. There had been a time, not too many hours ago, that I feared I would never be able to hold my daughters again. My heart thudding painfully in my chest, I now hugged Chibi-Usa as close to me as I could get her.

I hadn't noticed that Makoto and Minako had left the room; I paid little attention as Mamo-chan reached down, kissed Chibi-Usa's head and walked quietly out of the room. I just hugged my arms around Chibi-Usa and rocked back and forth, beginning to hum a tune I knew so well... Chibi-Usa's small, tear induced voice rose up to me as if from far away.

"You are my sunshine... my only sunshine..." she sang, her tears stopped and her huge blue eyes, so like Mamo-chan's, staring at me as her lips moved. "When you're not happy, my skies are gray..."

"You'll never know, dear, how much I love you," I whispered, staring into those eyes. This life I had carried inside of me for nearly eight months... those beautiful eyes... "So please don't take my sunshine away..."

I finished singing, still rocking Chibi-Usa back and forth slightly. Her hands reached up to wrap around my neck and I held her close to me, kissing her head while staring at long wavy strawberry colored hair. "Mama?" she whispered softly in my ear. Without a doubt it was the most beautiful word ever created. "I'm ready to tell you my secret."

I nodded as she settled back down in my lap, her blue eyes staring up at me. I slid my hand over her forehead and down her cheek, cupping her face so that I could kiss her head. "It's ok, Chibi-Usa. Take your time."

She played with the edge of my sleeve for a moment, staring intently at it, though I'm not sure she was seeing anything but what she was thinking about. "Mama, there's a... a boy. He's trapped and he can't move..." she ground a tear out of her eye with her fist, still not looking directly at me. "He... he needs me, he said. He becomes this beautiful horse, with wings and a golden horn sticking out of his head. That's how he comes to me. But he's not safe, because a bad woman is hurting his body... Mama," she sat further up, staring at me with her watery blue eyes. "Can you and Papa help him? Can you stop the bad lady from hurting him? He... he needs help."

I took a deep breath, trying to keep my voice calm as I spoke. "Chibi-Usa is that what was in your bedroom?"

She nodded, looking down. "I know you were mad at me," she whispered. "But he said if I told someone the evil lady would know where he was and she would hurt him... she would... kill him. And he's my friend, Mama! I don't want the lady to hurt him anymore!"

I hugged her closer, trying to work through all she had said. So Ami had been right, that had been unicorn blood she found at my house. A flying unicorn. My mind reeled. My daughter had been keeping a flying unicorn in her room! "Chibi-Usa, why couldn't me or your Papa seem him? Or Minako?" I asked softly, gently urging her to tell me more details.

Chibi-Usa shrugged. "I guess you don't believe." She again stared up at me, more wisdom trapped in her eyes than I thought possible for a five (nearly six, I amended) year old. "Mama, he saved me tonight. The bad lady gave you bad dreams, but he came and took me away before... before..." Flashes of the passenger side of the car, empty, came back to me. "I told him to help you, but he is weak... he hurt because he helped me. Mama, I'm scared for him. You will help him, won't you?"

I nodded, rocking her back and forth again. "Hai, Chibi-Usa, you know if we can we will help him," I mumbled, my mind nearly in shock. An evil lady who sent nightmares? A flying unicorn who turns into a boy? ...who turns into a boy... Oh my God-Helios! What Ami said was true! My mind tried to wrap around the conversation, putting the pieces together. I kept rocking my daughter, staring at the top of her pink head and thinking.

Chibi-Usa had fallen asleep in my arms, which I was thankful for. In sleep she would be able to forget all that had happened for a few blissful hours. Carefully I placed her head back on the pillow and covered her up, getting to my feet shakily. Kousagi was still asleep, her small hands curled up beneath her chin. I reached down, kissing her warm forehead before going out the door and downstairs where I found Minako, Makoto and Mamo-chan sitting in the living room. I sat down next to Mamo-chan, burying my face in my hands.

"Usako?" Mamo-chan said worriedly, his hand rubbing my back soothingly. "You ok?"

I shook my head and lifted my head up to greet three sets of worried eyes staring at me intently. "We... we need to call minna..." I mumbled.

Makoto didn't even ask, she just fumbled in her pocket for her communicator. She looked up before pushing the button, looking not at me or Mamo-chan, but Minako. "Do you think we should do this at Usagi's place? I don't know what your parents would say about having six more people coming over in the middle of the night."

Minako nodded, looking worriedly at the doorway like she expected her parents to come bursting through it any moment. "Yeah, that would be better. I don't really want to stay around here tonight anyways. Not with my mother on the loose somewhere." Makoto smiled reassuringly at Minako and pushed the button on her communicator. As she filled everyone in on what was happening, Mamo-chan and I went back upstairs to get the kids. Minako followed, gathering everything back into the small suitcase with the kid's things in it. "Probably for the best anyways," she said, putting some of her own belongings into a backpack. "I don't think Haruka and my mother would get along too well."

I stifled a giggled with that thought, picking Kousagi up and putting her head on my shoulder. I adjusted a blanket over her carefully. Mamo-chan was carrying Chibi-Usa in much the same fashion in one arm, holding the packed up portable crib in the other. As we went down the hall, one of the double doors to her parent's suite opened up, revealing her mother in a long fancy nightgown, her hair still pulled up like she was going to throw a dress on and go dancing. "Mina, dear, where are you going?"

"I'm staying at Usagi's for a while," Minako replied stiffly, not looking back as she started down the steps.

Her mother smiled, again seemingly oblivious to the fact that Minako seemed to want to get as far away from her as possible. "Okay, dear," she said in a singsong voice. Kousagi looked up, the blanket falling from her head. Minako's mother gasped, as if just realizing Mamo-chan and I were holding children.

"Oh, what a sweet baby," she giggled, coming over to peer closer at Kousagi. Kousagi, most unlike her normal chipper self, recoiled back from the woman who had woke her. Mayumi poked at her side, trying, I assumed, to tickle her. She was rewarded with a loud, blood-curling scream from my youngest daughter.

Mayumi, taken aback, moved quickly backwards, nearly tripping over her long gown. "Oh my," she mumbled. Mamo-chan, looking angry, took Kousagi from me and tried to calm her down as I picked up the crib. He kissed her forehead gently, whispering soothing words in her ear while she continued to scream. Of course, hearing a loud wailing like that was enough to wake the dead, and Chibi-Usa blinked back her sleep, looking up curiously to see who was trying to kill her sister.

Mamo-chan put her down, and instantly my five year old stumbled over to me, hugging my leg and glaring at Mayumi for making Kousagi cry. I looked back up to see someone else emerge from Minako's parent's suite. I couldn't help the gasp that came from my mouth. The man standing in his pajama pants and robe was easily Mamo-chan's age, if not younger.

Minako obviously had no idea either, because behind me I heard her stifle a gasp. She came back up the stairs, glaring at her mother. "Who the hell is that?!" she demanded, staring him up and down.

Mayumi's face turned deathly pale, making her make-up seem loud and clownish. Her eyes were huge as they skipped guiltily from Minako to the man standing beside her. "This is... this is..." the older woman faltered, her hands moving around like they had minds of their own. "This is not good..." she muttered.

The man beside her stepped forward, though I could see Mayumi's eyes practically begging him not to. He extended his hand to Minako, who glared at him, daring him to take another step closer. "I'm Hui Nakaga, you must be Minako. I've heard so much about you."

"I can't say the same," Minako spat, her eyes locked on her nervous mother. "Where is my father?"

Mayumi looked pathetic, so different from the poise woman I had seen downstairs just an hour before. She ran forward, grasping Minako's hands in hers. "Mina, darling, you must listen to mother. I was miserable with your father... and Nakaga has saved me from that..."

I turned, feeling it wasn't our place to listen to this conversation. Mamo-chan took the hint and followed me downstairs where we meet up with Makoto. "Chibi-Usa, go with Mako-chan and your Papa, ok? I'm going to make sure Minako-chan is ok."

My eldest nodded and Mako-chan lifted her up. "Mo**, Chibi-Usa-chan, you're getting so heavy," the taller woman mumbled as she carried her outside.

Swallowing, I went into the living room and waited. I didn't have to wait long. Just a few minutes later I heard Mayumi screaming at Minako as the blonde ran down the stairs, tears shining in her blue eyes. Mayumi came to the top of the steps, Nakaga right behind her. "Mina! Please don't leave! Say you'll come back!"

Minako turned, her fist clinched at her side. "NO! I won't be back! I don't care if I EVER see you again!"

"Minako-chan?" I said softly from where I stood in the living room.

She gasped, turning to me. "Usagi-chan?" she whispered, her eyes darting to the stairs again where her mother stood. She shook her head and went to the front door. I followed her, feeling so sad for her as she shut the front door and wiped the tears from her face determinedly. I climbed in the car with Mamo-chan quietly, Minako getting in Mako-chan's car. We started off for my house, arriving just as another vehicle pulled up behind us. I squinted through the brightness of the headlights. "That's Haruka's car."

Chibi-Usa suddenly squealed from the back seat. "Hotaru-chan?"

"Not tonight, young lady," I told her as we got out and I hoisted Kousagi up on my shoulder. "It's nearly 3a.m. you're going to bed." I went ahead and took the children in the house as Mamo-chan waited for everyone else. I had just gotten Kousagi down when Minako slipped in the nursery looking more nervous than I had ever seen her. "MinaP?"

She gave me a halfhearted smile, going over to the crib and looking down at Kousagi. "Usagi-chan, I have a question..." she began, still looking nervous. "I... I don't want to go back to that house again. I just... just can't. I was wondering if I could - could stay with you and Mamoru-san for a couple of nights. And then, I dunno, I could stay over at Mako-chan's for a while, I guess... until I can get my own place."

Biting my lip, I walked over and hugged her tightly. "Minako-chan, you know you can stay here as long as you like. Don't worry about a thing, ne? We're all here for you."

Minako hugged me just as tightly as I did her. "Thank you, Usagi-chan. I promise I won't be a burden, really. I'll help with the kids and everything."

We parted and Minako wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. I laughed softly, going to the door. "After a few days here, you might not be thanking me so much," I told her, thinking about Kousagi's destructiveness, not to mention every other weird thing that had been happening lately. Which reminded me of all Chibi-Usa had told me. "We'd better get in there. I guess Ami-chan and Rei-chan are here by now."

Minako nodded and we went into the living room. Just as I had predicted, there were seven senshi waiting patiently in the living room when I walked in. "What took you?" Haruka said as soon as she saw me in the doorway. My bad; six patient senshi.

"Just putting the kids back to bed, hopefully for the last time tonight," I said, sitting next to Mamo-chan, his arm automatically wrapping around my shoulder. Minako sat in the floor in front of the couch. "So, since I called you all here, let's begin, ne? I'm sure by now everyone knows the story of what happened with Chibi-Usa a couple of nights ago, right?" Everyone nodded their heads before I continued. "Ami found a weird substance in Chibi-Usa's bedroom, on the broken glass. She suspected it to be unicorn's blood."

"Unicorn?" Makoto asked dumbfounded. She looked over at Ami. "There's no such thing, right? I mean, that's just a myth..."

I gaped at Mako-chan briefly, as well as half of the other people in the room. No one had ever, as far as I knew, questioned what Ami said. We all took it as if her word were law, it was just common knowledge that Ami - well, she just _wasn't_ wrong.

Ami smiled at Makoto like she was a child who had to be told fire would hurt her; she just didn't know any better. "The Moon Kingdom existed, did it not? The Silver Millennium, life on other planets, the Time Gate, magic powers, reincarnation-we are all living proof of that. Yet if we were to go broadcast our story, people would say what you just did - that it was just a myth. Now, the sample of silvery liquid on the broken glass was unicorn blood, am I not right, Usagi-chan?" The blue haired senshi looked at me, and quite frankly, if I had disagreed with what she said, I wouldn't have admitted it then.

"H-Hai," I said quickly. "There is a story in Greek Mythology that speaks of a Golden Kingdom that exists beneath our world, a beautiful kingdom where a priest rules. Helios. At will, he can turn into a flying unicorn, a Pegasus."

"Wait," Haruka said, not looking totally convinced this had anything to do with the new enemy. "Are you saying that this flying horse, this Helios, is what was in Chibi-Usa's bedroom?"

I nodded my head, leaning back softly. Ginzuishou healing or not, I was still slightly sore. Rei's mouth opened and closed, but she said nothing. Haruka was staring at me with the most peculiar expression on her face; in fact, only four people seemed to believe me at that moment-Ami, Mamo-chan, Setsuna and Hotaru.

Haruka leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees and spreading her hands wide. "Okay, let's say for a second that there is a Golden Kingdom, and that this horse is real. Why Chibi-Usa? Why can't we see it?"

"We don't have the pure eyes of a child," Setsuna suddenly said, having said nothing so far, I had almost forgotten she was leaning against the kitchen door frame.

I nodded again, letting out a deep breath. "When I asked Chibi-Usa why I couldn't see Helios, she said I didn't believe. She also told me his body was trapped by an evil lady who hurt him. And that same lady had sent bad dreams to me."

"I think that's why Usako wrecked the car tonight," Mamo-chan said beside me, his arm tightening around my shoulders. "So this is a formidable enemy, but thankfully she seems to be in the first stages of her attacks. We may still have a lead on her if we start looking now."

How wrong it was.

 **-End Chapter 3.**

*MinaP is a nickname Usagi had for Minako in the manga, she pretends to not like it, but I think she does ;)

**Mo roughly translates to "geez" in Japanese.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Thank you all for reading – I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Thank you for the review. Please drop me a line and let me know your thoughts, etc! Thank you!

Love, hugs, reviews and japanese food!

Beth


	4. Evil Slips In

Forever More  
By: Bethany  
Originally Released: 8/2003  
Revised: 7/2015

 **Chapter 4 – Evil Slips In**

We were sitting in the corner booth of the Fruit Parlor not really doing anything interesting. For a week we had been searching high and low for anything that might lead us to the enemy, but to no avail. There was no trace of this enemy, or the Pegasus, since the night I wrecked my car. Chibi-Usa had been down about it, and all of the Senshi were frustrated. It was no different today.

I snatched my finger out of Kousagi's mouth before she could bite down on it and reached for the wet wipe box. Kousagi was content enough eating the pastries from my plate, except that she kept getting some lodged in the roof of her mouth and would start whining about it. Wiping my hands and then wiping her mouth, I tried to pay attention to the conversation at the table.

"The eclipse is tomorrow," Ami was saying, idling stirring her straw around in her glass and looking outside. "Around noon, I heard on the news."

Chibi-Usa was falling asleep next to me, her legs curled up as she lazily leaned against my side. She was fighting with all her might to keep her eyes open, but every now and then I would look down and catch her asleep. I nudged her gently to keep her from falling face first onto the table and she jerked up, looking around with wide eyes.

"Papa!" she squealed. Suddenly all trace of sleep was gone as she saw a dark haired man come through the automatic doors of the Parlor. I looked up as well, since Mamo-chan was suppose to have joined us nearly half an hour ago after getting off work.

Smiling sheepishly, my husband walked over to the table, bending down to kiss me lightly. "Sorry I'm late," he said to everyone at the table, waiting for me to get up so he could slide in the booth. "There was an accident just up the block here..." his voice trailed off, his eyes catching mine. I knew what he had done; stopped to make sure it wasn't me. Biting my bottom lip, I sat back down and pulled Kousagi's highchair closer again as Chibi-Usa climbed in her father's lap.

"So... have there been any new developments?" Rei asked for the umpteenth time, as if someone's knowledge about the enemy had suddenly changed while we were sitting together. Nearly everyone groaned causing Rei to shake her head. "Ok, dumb question. But I'm out of conversation topics."

"Me, too," Minako mumbled. "What did we talk about before evil witches and flying horses?"

"Search me," Haruka replied, leaning back to stretch. On her left Hotaru was doing much the same thing as Ami, stirring her drink with her straw. To her right Michiru had her head propped her on her hand and looked as if she'd fall asleep any moment.

"More!" Kousagi suddenly screamed loud enough that everyone's head snapped over to stare at her. Not noticing all the attention she had drawn (there were some people in the rest of the Parlor who had looked over as well) Kousagi threw her hands forward, reaching for the dessert plate. "Mama, Kousagi want more! More!"

I shook my finger at her sternly, trying my best to look reprimanding. "You say please," I told her, pushing the plate away from her straining fingers. For all the good this did, however. Her blue eyes filled quickly with tears and before I could do more than throw my hands up to cover my ears, she began crying. It was like listening to a dying wild animal.

"Give her the cakes," Mamo-chan told me, grimacing as if in mortal pain.

"I'll say please for her," Mako-chan said, also looking as though her head would split open. I noticed there were a few people in the restaurant shaking their heads, and a couple near us called for their check.

Groaning, I tried to ignore the wails of my youngest and stick to my guns. "Kousagi, you have to say please. You can't demand things and expect to get them." All this said, of course, while being drowned out by Kousagi's screaming and everyone else's moans of pain. Tears leaked down her small face, her cubby hands still reaching for the plate while she shook her head, sending blonde curls back and forth.

Motoki came over, a forced smile on his lips. In his hand he held a tray of the pastries Kousagi had been eating and without knowing what all the fuss was about (he was in the backroom when it started) gave her one. "There you go sweetie," he cooed, smiling more broadly when she instantly stopped crying.

I rolled my eyes, burying my face in my arms. "Thanks a lot Motoki-kun," I mumbled. Mamo-chan patted my head and I could almost see the grin on his face. "Shut up Mamo-chan," I grumbled at him before he could say a word.

"I didn't say anything!" he claimed, his hands now raised in a peace offering when I looked back up. Motoki stood beside the table, looking utterly confused.

I glared at him out of the corner of my eye. "You were thinking it loudly," I accused, catching Chibi-Usa's cup just as she nearly knocked it over. I sat it upright and turned my attention to Motoki. "I was trying to get Kousagi to say please for the cake instead of demand it," I told him, smiling slightly.

"Oh," the blonde grinned slightly, ducking his head and watching Kousagi take small bites off the cake. "Sorry bout' that Usagi-chan. I figured you were out and that is why she was upset." He reached down, plucking Kousagi from her highchair and holding her up. "You just wanted some more cake, didn't you Kousagi-chan?" Kousagi grinned, looking from the cake in her hand to Motoki with a look I would have recognized on my daughter anywhere...

*Splat*

The crying, the screaming, the moans of pain; even having Motoki give Kousagi what she wanted without saying please was well worth seeing her shove that small icing covered pastry in Motoki's face and nearly up his nose. Everyone at the table burst into laughter. Kousagi was giggling madly, smashing her hand in the cake and then sticking her finger in her mouth. "Moto-kun have cake!" she grinned, looking to Mamo-chan and I to see if she was in trouble. Luckily for her neither of us could stop laughing to scold her.

Motoki stood with Kousagi in his arms, looking a bit on the border of shock. He brought one hand up, wiping the cake off his mouth and making a gagging noise. "Well," he mumbled, depositing Kousagi in my lap and glaring at everyone at the table since most of us were still in giggles. "I always said I liked Chibi-Usa better," he stated, walking off.

Minako watched him go, shrugging nonchalantly and sighing. "He never did have a good sense of humor. One of the reasons I dumped him," she said matter of factly.

"I thought you both decided it was best to go your separate ways?" Hotaru asked, her face contorted in confusion as she leaned forward to see Minako better.

Said blonde blushed a bit, beginning to stir her milkshake again. "Well, that too..." she admitted. "Naw, I'm kidding. Motoki is ok and all, we just weren't meant to be, you know?"

"No Miss 'I'm the reincarnation of Aphrodite', we don't know," Rei retorted, rolling her eyes good naturedly. "Why don't you tell us?"

Minako's mature way of handling this was to stick her tongue out at Rei, who, in turn, stuck hers out. "I was right about Usagi and Mamoru, wasn't I? And Luna and Artemis?"

"That was a given, Mina, how many more talking cats are running around Tokyo?" Haruka snickered.

"Five now that they decided to reproduce," Minako replied and without even gasping for breath went on despite the laughs.

"What about you?" the Senshi of Time asked quietly, setting her glass down in front of her. "You're always getting others together, maybe it's time you thought about your own happiness?" she suggested lightly.

Minako faltered, sadness lurking in the corners of her bright blue eyes before she caught it. "No! I can't concentrate on me while doing my job as the Re-"

"Reincarnation of Aphrodite," nearly everyone at the table, save Setsuna, Mamo-chan and the kids, said with her. I laughed out loud, my chest lightening considerably. It seemed it had been way too long since we had talked amongst ourselves without it involving enemies. It was good to forget, just for one night, that we usually only all gathered to fight anymore.

If only it hadn't been tonight. If only we had picked another evening to sit, laughing and joking until both my children were asleep in mine and Mamo-chan's laps. 'If onlys' and 'what ifs' never change anything, it's the past and done with. But still I can't help but wonder what if we had searched for the enemy that night. Would it have changed anything?

* * *

Sunday morning came bright and sunny with not a cloud in the clear blue sky. It was warm, a little warmer than early fall usually was, but it was beautiful. It was a typical Sunday morning in my house; the girls were parked in front of the television while Mamo-chan and I tried to gather the small truck load it seemed to take just to take the kids somewhere.

"Mamo-chan! Grab the sun block from the bathroom closet, ne?" I called from the kitchen as I made Chibi-Usa's peanut butter and jelly sandwich (strawberry jelly, she hates grape) and Kousagi's jelly sandwich (she hates peanut butter period), both with no crusts.

Mamo-chan came into the kitchen, carrying the large duffle bag I packed things in when I took the kids anywhere for an extended amount of time. He heaved it up on the counter, cocking his eyebrow at me. "Sun block, Usako? It's not _that_ warm outside..."

"You never know," I told him, throwing small packs of chips into the basket. "And you know how badly Kousagi burns. It's just better to be safe."

Mamo-chan nodded, knowing very well that if he still had an argument, there was no use in voicing it. He began shuffling through the bag, holding up two extra pairs of clothing for both girls, an extra pair of shoes each, band aides, antiseptic ointment, children's Tylenol, a blanket, bug spray, wet wipes, a couple of diapers and a garbage bag. Each time he picked up something new, he looked at me incredibly. "Usako," he finally breathed, having emptied the bag I had packed just this morning out on the counter. "Do we really need all of this just to take the girls to the park?"

"Yes," I said, sighing. "And more will be added before we leave, I suspect. So make sure you pack it in as tight as I had it." I saw my husband's face fall as he began stuffing everything back in the bag, mumbling something under his breath about not needing more than a small diaper bag. I dug in the refrigerator for juice, glaring at him over my shoulder. "Do you remember the day you took them to the park, Mamo-chan?"

Mamoru threw his hands up, backing away from the counter. "I know! You told me ten times how I should have taken the bag you packed. Kousagi had sunburned cheeks, Chibi-Usa fell and not only ruined the clothing she had on but I had to come home to clean up her scuffed up knee... and if I had taken the bag, I wouldn't have had to leave fifteen minutes into the trip." I had to smile; defeat was clear on his face. "You're right. It just seems like a lot. Heaven forbid we ever go anywhere longer than a couple of hours. We'll have to rent a moving van."

Sitting the juice bottles down on the counter, I walked over to my husband, wrapping my arms around his waist. "Only until Kousagi is fully potty trained, and then we'll only need a pull along trailer."

Mamoru chuckled, kissing me on the lips as he smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way," he whispered, wrapping his arms around me just as the phone rang. He sighed. "Then again, I could do without the phone..."

I laughed, grabbing the cordless of the counter. "Moshi Moshi."

"Hey Mom!" a familiar voice rang out of the line, his tone full of excitement.

"Shingo! I haven't heard from you in over a week young man, why haven't you called?" I demanded playfully, grinning from ear to ear. I looked forward to his calls, each of them full of everything he was doing at school, the friends he had made and things he wanted to do.

"Gomen, gomen," he chuckled. I could just picture his face flushed as he spoke. His voice seemed deeper, somehow, different than when I talked to him last. He sounded so happy every time I spoke with him that I just knew it was a good idea to have him at the school, especially with all that was going on around here. "I got busy with dueling club. You wouldn't believe the cool uniforms we get for the match. You and Dad are still coming, right?"

I bit my bottom lip, trying to think. I knew he had told me when it was, but my mind had been so preoccupied, I couldn't remember. He noticed my silence. "Mom?"

"You know we will," I said quickly, perhaps a little too quickly. "I forgot to write it down when I talked to you last, though. When is it again?"

"September 13th," Shingo replied, suddenly sounding less excited than he had. "Is everything ok Mom? You sound... worried."

Mamo-chan noticed the look on my face and leaned over the counter, a concerned look on his face. I shook my hand, trying to wave him back. "Everything is fine, Shingo," I lied. I had decided not to tell him about the car wreck, or anything going on. He was so happy and the last thing I wanted to do was worry him about another enemy. "We're taking the girls to the park today to see the eclipse and I've just been trying to get everything ready."

"Oh," he mumbled. I could tell he didn't quite believe me. "Maaku and I are going to watch it, too. I'm going to have to get off here in a minute so we aren't late. Can I talk to Dad real quick?"

"Sure," I replied, my heart sinking some. "I love you Shingo."

"Love you too Mom," he said and I handed the phone off to Mamo-chan who took it, still eyeing me strangely. It felt so odd to only talk to him for a few minutes here and there, when I was used to his constant babble. I sighed, going down the hall to Kousagi's room to get her clothes out.

A few minutes later I heard Mamo-chan call Chibi-Usa to the phone and he came down the hall to where I was shifting through the dresser. I didn't look up as he came in the room, standing just behind me. "You ok, Usako?"

"Hai," I mumbled as I closed the drawer and reached for a diaper. Mamo-chan put his hand over mine, squeezing tightly. I turned around and buried my face in his chest, feeling his strong arms come up around me. "I miss him, Mamo-chan."

"I know," my husband replied soothingly. "But he's happy and safe where he is. And," he said, tipping my chin up so he could press his forehead to mine, "you're going to have to get better at lying to him, he asked me what was wrong with you. You two are too close for him not to notice, even over the phone."

I grinned. "I'll have to work on my deceiving skills, won't I?" Mamo-chan didn't answer, just bent down to press his lips to mine in what would be a very short lived kiss; which most of them were anymore. There was a crash that broke us apart, followed by Chibi-Usa yelling: "Mama! Kousagi has the ginzuishou again!"

I sighed, shaking my head. There was another crash and the sound of small feet running. "We'd better go get that," Mamo-chan mumbled. "Before she tries to flush it again. I don't feel like unclogging the toilets at this time of the morning."

"Onee-chan slow!" Kousagi giggled, flying down the hallway at top speed away from a close trailing Chibi-Usa. Suddenly Kousagi squealed as she was lifted up. Minako held her at arm's length, walking into the bedroom with her. "Yours?" she asked, nodding towards the locket in my daughter's tight grasp.

I sighed, taking the Crystal and slapping Kousagi's hand. "No, no Kousagi. This is not for you, this is Mama's," I told her firmly, which immediately caused tears to well up in her eyes. Minako put her down and my youngest scurried across the bedroom floor and on the other side of the dresser, pouting. I sighed, walking out of the room.

"I thought you put that up where she couldn't reach it?" Minako asked, shaking her head in amazement as we went back into the kitchen.

"So did I," I told her. "But she happens to be kin to Mamo-chan and believes in the higher the better."

"Hey, don't put that off on me!" Mamo-chan retorted, walking into the kitchen just in time to hear my last remark. "You were the one who said she couldn't reach it on top of our dresser."

"And you are the one who makes speeches on street lamps - I wonder where she gets her affinity for high places?"

Mamo-chan said nothing, only grinned and proceeded to start repacking the duffle bag again. Minako giggled, flopping down on a stool next to me as I finished packing lunches. Just as I was starting to carry things to the car, Luna came out of the utility room, looking worn. "Luna, are you going with us to the park?" Minako asked, leaning her head on the counter and looking down at the black cat.

"I don't think so, Minako-chan," Luna replied. "The kittens really aren't old enough for us to take them out yet. They don't understand not to talk loudly in public, and honestly I'm afraid of loosing them in the crowd."

"Ah," Minako mumbled, nodding. "Understandable. Sure you don't want to leave Artemis with them and-" Suddenly Minako blinked, watching a black fur ball fly across the kitchen. Luna put her paw out just in time to catch the male kitten's tail, keeping him from going any further.

"No, not this time," Luna said, picking Ryuu up by the scuff of the neck and going back towards the utility room. "Bbb baak m mmiute," her muffled voice came back to us.

"Poor Luna," Mamo-chan mumbled, watching her retreating back. Kousagi suddenly came running down the hall, apparently over her mad spell for the moment. "Could you imagine three of Kousagi?"

I shuddered, shaking my head. "Don't even _joke_ about things like that."

* * *

After fighting with Kousagi, who began pouting again as soon as I tried to clothe her, I managed to get both my girls dressed and in the car about five minutes before we were suppose to meet everyone at the park. Mamo-chan shoved the stroller in the trunk, slamming it shut and mumbling a prayer under his breath that the trunk wouldn't pop open.

Finally the four of us climbed in the car and started off to the park. It was a beautiful day; the sky was clear blue and the sun was shining down merrily on the city. The park was pretty full of people wanting to do as we were; watch the eclipse. Luckily for us Makoto and everyone else had gotten here before us and had saved us a place to sit. I sat Kousagi and Chibi-Usa down on the large blanket with strict instructions not to move while I helped Mamo-chan and Minako carry the rest of the stuff from the car.

We returned to find Kousagi gone (as if I had expected anything less) and Rei chasing her close by. I sighed, unfolding the stroller and grabbing a squealing Kousagi as she was running past trying to get away from Rei. After I firmly buckled her in the stroller, we sat down to the huge lunch Makoto had made.

Minako lay back, resting her arm over her eyes to block out the bright sun. "This is the life," she chirped happily, patting her stomach. "A beautiful summer day and good food makes for a happy MinaP!"

"Too true," Makoto added, leaning back on her hands to glance up at the sky. "It's almost time, look!" she said, pointing towards the sky. The moon was slowly moving towards the sun, but not enough to block its rays.

"Mako-chan, don't look directly at the sun!" Ami said firmly, her finger wagging as if she were a lecturing teacher. "You can seriously harm your eyes."

"Un!" Hotaru nodded, picking up her sunglasses and putting them on her face. "That's why Haruka-papa bought me new glasses."

Minako sat up, whipping out a pair of sunglasses with pink rimmed half moon glasses, tiny jewels sparkling on the sides. "I got a new pair just for the occasion."

"Are those real sunglasses or just some of those cheap ones, Mina?" Haruka asked incredibly, snatching the glasses from Minako and looking through them. She looked up at the sun and instantly took them from her face. "That didn't help block the sun's rays."

"But they're stylish!" Minako retorted, putting them back on. "And that's what really counts!"

Everyone only laughed slightly in response. Ami shook her head as if trying to argue with the blonde Senshi were too much of a hassle for the good it would do. "Look Mama!" Chibi-Usa said excitedly, putting her own glasses on and pointing at the sky. "It's time!"

Everyone put their glasses on, I even bought a small pair for Kousagi. Which did no good, since she was much more interested in the butterfly she held in her hands than the eclipse anyways. I leaned against Mamo-chan, enjoying the way his arm came around my shoulders comfortably as the moon made its way over the sun.

The rays slowly became less and less bright as the moon blocked their path. The entire park seemed quiet, as if we were all holding a collective breath as our eyes gazed at the sun shrinking behind the Moon. And then it happened; the moon had completely hidden the sun except for the dim rays that leaked from behind the shadow. Everything seemed dark, like only being lit by a candle rather than a roaring inferno. It was eerie, and I found myself holding my breath, wishing the sun would come back out.

There was the sudden feeling that a cold hand had gripped my heart, a shadow of doom seem to grasp my soul. My heart beat quickened and my breathing became shallow. For a reason I couldn't explain I felt evil seeping into my mind. In the short time the Moon covered the sun, I could feel the hands of every enemy I had ever fought grabbing at my soul.

"U-Usa..ko..." I blinked, pushing away my own feelings of dread and moving my gaze to my husband. As the Moon pushed on, past the sun, Mamo-chan slumped over into my arms.

"Mamo-chan!" I screamed, putting my hands over his face. His skin was clammy and a cold sweat had broken out. "What's wrong? What's happening?!" Someone screamed... me? My vision grew brighter as the sun fully beamed down on us again. Mamo-chan was still in my lap, one hand grasping his chest. I pushed his wet bangs from his face, trying to look into his eyes. "Mamo-chan!"

Ami came over quickly, Setsuna at her side. They gently moved him from my lap, laying him on his back in the grass before me. Chibi-Usa was sitting beside me crying, holding Kousagi as they both watched Ami and Setsuna begin checking Mamo-chan's pulse. I couldn't think, it took all I had to not faint. Vaguely I could see Minako on her cell phone, watching worriedly as Ami worked on my husband.

A few minutes later the sound of sirens filled the air, splitting the silent afternoon with its piercing squeal. I felt someone helping me to my feet as Rei picked Kousagi up and Makoto grabbed Chibi-Usa. I couldn't do anything, couldn't move without Haruka's prodding voice in my ear. It never failed, when it came to Mamo-chan; I fell apart completely.

We pulled up behind the ambulance and Haruka helped me out of the car as Mamo-chan was being wheeled into the emergency entrance. I don't remember going into the waiting room, it just seemed like suddenly we were there. Michiru was pushing a cup of water in my hands, but I couldn't drink. I couldn't move, only cry; watching the same scene in my head over and over of Mamo-chan, calling my name and then falling into my lap.

Finally a nurse came out to the lobby to let me back to the room where Mamo-chan was. I was worn, staring dumbly ahead, my tears gone. My body was stiff and aching, but I couldn't stop rocking back and forth, my eyes unblinking. Michiru was sitting beside me, rubbing my back. But my body was numb, and I only felt a small movement. I tried to give everyone a watery smile that didn't quite make it and I followed the nurse through a series of halls. When I came in the room where he lay, I felt my breath catch in my throat.

Nearly seven years together and Mamo-chan had always been my pillar of strength. In my mind he never fell from the position of protector for my children and I, never stopped being there for us no matter what. I had no idea how to wrap my brain around him lying on a hospital bed. It just didn't connect for me.

"M-Mamo-chan?"

His blue eyes stared at me and I swallowed nervously, trying to keep reign on my tears. It wouldn't do any good to fall apart when he needed me. I had to be there for him the way he always was for us. I could do it. I had to do this. For him.

"Usako?"

I blinked, my hands clutching the material of my shirt as I tried not to let loose the flood of tears that had been sitting behind my eyes, waiting for the opportunity to spew forth. I didn't need to cry. Mamo-chan never showed weakness when I needed him, I shouldn't. I should be brave, for him. I took a step forward. Mamo-chan was staring at me strangely, his blue eyes swimming in an emotion I couldn't quite place. Was it disappointment?

"Usako... what is it?" Mamo-chan asked, trying to sit up.

When I saw him move I immediately jumped forward, shaking my hands. "No! You might hurt yourself!" I squeaked, immensely aware of how loud and panicked my voice sounded. Mamo-chan's eyes widened as he obediently laid back. Like the flood gates had been opened tears fell down my face and chin in waves. My husband again meet my eyes, this time not confusion but understanding shining in their blue depts.

"Come here," he said softly, motioning for me to come sit on the bed at his side. "Usako, I'm not going to break. Come on," he chuckled and I seen his face tightened as he unconsciously reached for his chest. I came forward slowly, sitting on the far edge of the bed and continuing to cry, cursing every tear that felt it had to break free from my eyes.

I felt Mamo-chan reach up and run his fingers through my hair and then place his hand on my cheek. I opened my eyes, bringing both my hands up to rest over his. "I'm sorry, Mamo-chan," I mumbled, cursed tears still falling from my eyes. "You're always there for me and now... now I don't know what to do. Oh Mamo-chan, I'm so scared!" I cried, hiccupping.

"Hey now," he said soothingly, pulling me closer to lay gently on his chest. "It's okay. You're here; I know you love me, and that's more than I ever hoped for. That someone like you could love me as much as I love you." I clutched his shirt in my hand, grinding the tears from my eyes with my other hand. Mamo-chan kissed the top of my head, his hand coming up to slide down the side of my face and neck.

I could hear his breathing deep in his chest, but it sounded different somehow from what I was used to hearing when I laid my head on him. I had never been so frightened in my life. For the longest time we just held each other, squished together on the small hospital bed. I could hear various machines in the room, all beeping in an arrhythmic tune that was wearing on my nerves. "Where are the kids?" Mamo-chan asked quietly.

"Minako, Makoto and Rei took them back to the house," I mumbled, still grasping his shirt like it was my only lifeboat in a sea of uncertainty. I sat up some, my face still close to Mamo-chan's. "What's going on, Mamo-chan? You were so cold... and..." I swallowed, my heart speeding up just thinking about what happened at the park.

"Shhh," Mamo-chan whispered, again kissing my forehead. I felt terrible, laying here crying. "The doctor will be in later ok? We will see what he says and go from there."

I sucked my breath in, pushing the tears off my face and trying with all my strength to get myself under control. I sat back up, willing myself to be stronger than I felt. "Do you need anything? A drink? A blanket?"

"Usako, it's ok," he said softly.

His eyes were full of concern. For me. The guilt wouldn't stop, would it? I swallowed hard. "Mamo-chan, I'm ok. I promise. I just want to take care of you the same way you always take care of me. Your pain," I felt another hiccup coming up my throat, tears burning again, "is my pain. Always."

Mamo-chan reached his hand out to me and I grasped it in both mine firmly. I kissed his knuckles just as the door to the room pushed open. A tall older man came in wearing a similar coat to the one Mamo-chan wore to work, a laptop in his hands. His smile was warm. "Mamoru-kun! How are you?" He chuckled lightly. "Well, aside from the fact that you are in the Emergency Room?"

"Kou-san," Mamo-chan nodded. "Just some chest pain. I actually feel better now." I glanced at Mamo-chan and he relented some. "Well, a little," he mumbled.

The doctor opened his lap top and started asking questions about Mamo-chan's past medical history, life style, and eating habits. He listened to his chest, hovering over the center of his chest longer than I felt necessary. He looked back at his chart information and took his glasses off. "Well, I'd like to get a chest x-ray, some blood work, an electrocardiogram and depending on what that shows, possibly a chest CT." Mamo-chan nodding, confirming that he knew what was going to happen. "And I'd like to keep you tonight for observation."

Mamo-chan nodded, but I couldn't move. It felt so much more real if he didn't come home tonight. The doctor patted Mamo-chan on the shoulder comfortingly and smiled at me. "I'm sure it's nothing, but we want to cover all the bases, ne?"

He walked out the door and I felt my heart come up to my throat. Mamo-chan squeezed my hand and I tried to smile at him and failed. "Usako, it's ok."

"You keep saying that."

"Because it's true."

I felt a tear betray my composure and slide down my cheek. "Promise?"

My husband pulled me down to sit next to him on the bed. He readjusted himself and put an arm around me. "Usako, can you do something for me?"

"Hai," I said. I sat up and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

Mamo-chan smiled, his eyes soft. "Go home, kiss the kids good night for me and get some sleep. In the morning the doctor will come in with the results and we'll face whatever this is together."

I shook my head, already the thoughts of leaving him here alone gnawing at my heart. "I want to stay here with you!" I told him feverishly. I realized I was being childish but couldn't stop myself.

"Usako, I'm ok. The kids have got to be terrified and they need to be with one of us. Go to them. They need you, too." I watched his eyes, so deep and full of understanding, as they gazed at me. "Go on, Usako," he urged. "I'll be fine until I see you again."

I nodded numbly, my heart hurting so badly I felt I might faint. Mamo-chan took my face in his hands, bringing my face down so that he could kiss me softly, his lips lingering on mine for several minutes. I felt another tear slip down my face when we parted. How scared I had been just a few short hours ago that I'd never feel those lips on mine again. With a small cry I threw my arms around his neck, burying my face in my husband's neck. His arms came up around my body, holding me to him. "I love you Mamo-chan," I whispered in his ear. "I love you so much."

"I love you Usako," he replied, the sincerity of his words throbbing in his voice. I pulled away from him reluctantly, biting my lip until it nearly bled. "Tell the kids I love them," he whispered, our fingers still touching until I walked away too far. I couldn't speak, my voice would fail, I knew. I nodded, finally turning to walk out the door and close it before I promptly slid down the metal and burst into silent tears.

"Ma'am?" I looked up through my tears at a nurse bending beside me. Her face was concerned, but friendly as she put her hand on my shoulder. "Are you ok?"

Taking a deep breath, I nodded and got up slowly. The world threatened to spin, but I kept the feeling at bay and made my way towards the waiting room. Haruka, Michiru and Ami all stood as soon as they saw me come through the door. "How is Mamoru-san?" Ami asked immediately, at my side before Haruka and Michiru could move.

"He's ok tonight," I mumbled. "They are going to run tests and keep him for observation. We'll know more in the morning." The voice that left my mouth didn't sound like me, didn't sound right at all. Ami looked more worried as I spoke. "Haruka-san, could you take me home? I want to see my girls."

The blonde nodded, opening the door and holding it as Michiru, Ami and I passed through. We got in the car, all silent as we sped through the streets of Tokyo and towards the neighborhood where I lived. I stared at the house, but it seemed different, knowing that Mamo-chan wasn't there. It didn't seem like a home at all, only a shell that once held my happiness within its grip. The sun had barely set, proving the rest of the world went on despite my fear and anxieties.

"Usagi-chan!" Makoto jumped up from the couch, running over to the doorway as soon as she heard it open. "How is Mamoru-san? What's happened?" I walked past her, my mind set on one thing. "Usagi-chan?" Makoto repeated, looking at me strangely. I waved to indicate I was ok, but kept going.

I walked down the hall numbly passing by all eight Senshi, not looking into my bedroom, but passing it and going to Chibi-Usa's. I pushed open the door slowly, expecting to see my oldest daughter lying on her bed, perhaps asleep. Instead I gasped as I saw a brilliant white winged horse lying in the floor, Chibi-Usa bent over it and crying.

Her bloodshot eyes looked up at me and she inhaled sharply, looking from the unicorn to me again. "Mama, Pegasus is hurt. He hurts, like Papa..."

"Oh my God, Chibi-Usa..." I breathed, closing the bedroom door and going over to bend next to the horse. I didn't know much about this sort of thing, but the creature defiantly looked ill. Its huge pitiful eyes looked up at me, like it recognized me. "Mama, can Ami fix him? Please?" The animal's head fell back against the floor as if the small strain it took to lift its head up took all its energy. I nodded, biting my bottom lip. Chibi-Usa got to her feet, running out of the room.

I stared at the creature, feeling so bad for it. I couldn't put my finger on what it was, but I knew that Pegasus was in pain. I wondered if the genius Senshi would be able to help. I slid my hands down his mane, trying to decipher the source of his pain.

"Usagi-chan... my goodness," Ami gasped, coming through the door, everyone else at her heels. I jerked my hand back, my skin still tingling with warmth. "What's wrong with him?" Ami asked Chibi-Usa, who was still crying as she stood at my side.

"He hurts, in his chest, like Papa," Chibi-Usa sniffled, falling to her knees and bringing the unicorn's head to rest in her lap. "He hurts badly."

"Can you talk to him?" Rei asked, amazed. "Can you hear him?"

Chibi-Usa nodded as it was the most common thing in the world to talk to animals. I suppose growing up in a house with Luna and Artemis had taught her that. Lovingly she ran her hand down the horse's thin face, one of her glimmering tears falling on its mane and sliding down. I watched with baited breath as Ami numbly pulled out her mini computer and began scanning the creature.

Chibi-Usa looked up, watching Ami intensely. "A bad rose," my daughter whispered; her eyes glassy. I swung my eyes from the horse up to my daughter, aware that Chibi-Usa's voice was somehow different than the normal girlish chirp she usually had. Her eyes were dark and her hand automatically petted back and forth on the horse. "A beautiful garden, but one bad rose. It infected Ellison, it infected Pegasus... it infected Papa..." The words were no more out of her mouth than suddenly Chibi-Usa's eyes faded closed and she slumped to the side.

"Chibi-Usa!" I cried, jumping up. The brilliant white unicorn still had it's head on her lap, a tear falling down its face. I just knew that if I could hear it, it would also be calling her name. I picked my daughter up, laying her out on the bed. Ami stopped in mid-scan of the creature and quickly came over to the bed where Setsuna was already checking her pulse.

Both women sat back, apparently having come to the same conclusion. It was Setsuna who finally spoke: "She's sleeping," she said quietly, her magenta eyes staring at Chibi-Usa. "I'd say exhaustion, from the shock of everything that has happened today. And, of course, she spent most of the afternoon crying." The Senshi of Time stood, pulling a blanket up over Chibi-Usa. "She'll be ok." Ami nodded her conformation.

I looked back down at the creature, but its eyes were closed as if it, too, were exhausted. Soundlessly it got to its feet, looking like it would collapse. Its large amber eyes turned to me, but if it was speaking, I couldn't hear. In fascination I watched as it leapt up, its front feet coming off the ground and it jumped onto the bed. I screamed, thinking it was harming Chibi-Usa. But the second it's hooves came towards her, it disappeared, like it was being sucked into her chest. I just stared. "What the _hell_ just happened?"

Ami, eyes wide, seemed to be trying to figure it out. In the end she shook her head, biting her bottom lip. "It's strange, Usagi-chan. I don't know how to explain it, but that creature seems to be in Chibi-Usa. Not hurting her, just... there."

"But she's ok?" I whispered, placing my hand on her forehead. Her skin was cool to touch, her breathing regular. To look at her no one would know a unicorn was within her. The perfect hiding place... "He's hiding," I mumbled, my eye brows knitted together. "From that woman Chibi-Usa said was hurting him. He's hiding, in her." Which meant the new enemy, whoever it was, was also looking for my daughter. I felt a shiver of apprehension go up my spine.

Putting one arm under her legs and the other under her back, I lifted Chibi-Usa up from the bed and went into my bedroom with her. Trying to block out the images of Mamo-chan in my head as I laid her down, pulling the comforter up over her body. "Where's Kousagi?"

"Asleep," Hotaru said, coming into the bedroom and leaning against the door frame. "I can watch her; she'll be fine Usagi-san. If you want to just get some rest."

I smiled at the petite Senshi of Saturn, nodding. To sleep would be the best thing, I reasoned. Then the morning could come and I could go to Mamo-chan. Everyone bid me good night, all saying they were going to crash in the living room. Michiru shut the door, leaving me alone with Chibi-Usa and my memories. Rubbing my hands on my arms I went into the adjoining bathroom to change. As I came back, I stared numbly at the bed I had never slept in without Mamo-chan. The thought nearly scared me.

I climbed into the queen size bed, shutting the light off. For hours it seemed, I laid there staring out the window and into the night sky. The sheets smelt of him, his pillow under my head giving off the faint smell of aftershave. I tried to block it out, to stop the tears that threatened to fall, but couldn't. Chibi-Usa was lying on the side of the bed I normally laid on, sound asleep. But I couldn't sleep, not without Mamo-chan's arms to hold me. It was a need I never knew I had, until it was gone. Now I could only toss and turn, trying to ignore the feeling of emptiness in my heart.

For hours I laid there, my arms wrapped tightly around Mamo-chan's pillow as I tried to go to sleep. It was nearly two a.m. when I gave up completely. Rising soundlessly, I pulled on some sweatpants and a t-shirt, sandals and a jacket. I kissed Chibi-Usa's forehead and scribbled a small note that I left on the nightstand to let the Senshi know where I was. Quiet as a mouse I went down the hall, checking on Kousagi, only to find her sound asleep. I tiptoed over and past sleeping Senshi that were sprawled out all of my living room and out the kitchen door to the garage. I almost had the door shut when I heard a voice hiss my name.

"Luna?" I whispered, looking back in the kitchen. "What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same," my guardian feline replied, sitting on the counter and looking at me indignantly. "Sneaking out at two in the morning, not telling anyone where you are going..."

I grinned, running my hand down Luna's back. "I'm going to Mamo-chan, Luna. And I left minna a note."

Luna stared at me a moment, making me feel like she was searching my soul for something. I couldn't really tell in the semi-darkness of the kitchen, but I thought her features relaxed some. "Be careful, Usagi-chan."

I hugged Luna as best as one can hug a cat and stepped back to the door. "Thank you Luna," I whispered and shut the door behind me. Determination ran through my veins as I flipped the light on in the garage, my only thought was getting to Mamo-chan as fast as I could.

Which, it turned out, would be harder than I expected. Haruka, Makoto and Ami's cars were parked behind Mamo-chan's, blocking my escape there. For a moment I was stumped; I knew that the bus didn't work this late and I never did like the subway.

And then it dawned on me. Duh! I told myself gruffly, nearly giggling. I'm not Sailor Moon for nothing! With a nearly triumphant throw of my arm upwards, I summoned the ginzuishou and closed my eyes.

"Moon Crystal Power Make up!"

Within minutes I was jumping from roof top to roof top, easily making my way towards the hospital. I couldn't wait to see Mamo-chan, to have him hold me. So imagine my surprise, if you will, when I detransformed, went into the hospital and to his room; only to found him sitting up, trying to remove all the machines hooked to him. "Mamo-chan?"

"Usako!" My husband had been so preoccupied with the tubes that he hadn't seen me come in. His blue eyes looked up at me like I was surely a figment of his imagination. He blinked, still staring at me. "What's wrong?"

Raising one eyebrow, I smiled sheepishly. "I... I couldn't sleep without you.." I admitted.

The relief on his face was instantaneous. He stopped messing with the tube and took a deep breath. "Mo*, Usako, you scared me to death. I felt you transform and I started thinking it was an enemy..."

"No, I... wait, you _felt_ me transform?" I asked, coming to sit on the side of his bed now that he thought he would lie back down. He nodded, surprise lighting up his features. "Hai, I thought you knew? I.. I can feel you, inside me. It's hard to explain, but I just know how you feel when you are experiencing a strong emotion. I can feel when you are really happy, sad, scared and... well, I feel _everything_ you feel strongly." I felt a blush heat up my face and I brought my hands to my face, nearly hiding behind them. His strong hand reached up, pulling on my own. "Don't hide, there's nothing to be ashamed of."

"But-why? Why can you feel what I do and I can't you? It's not fair," I mumbled, biting my bottom lip. "It's not fair that you have to go through everything I do. Why don't I have that connection with you?"

Mamo-chan chuckled, reaching to bring me towards him. Kicking my sandals off I lay beside him, nearly on top of him, and allowed him to put his strong arms around me. Relief flooded through me, finally being in his arms. Where I belonged.

"After my parents died, I relied on the link between you and I a lot. I didn't know what it was then, but it helped me live through the orphanages, through being alone. I just knew that one day I would find who it was I had that connection with, and I wouldn't be alone anymore. You helped me through so much, without knowing it.

"And then one day I felt emotions so strong that it was like a wave crashing. It was the day I first saw you, and I knew. I passed you going into the arcade the night you arrived from the States. I watched you and Shingo eating and talking to Motoki, then Haruka and Michiru. I watched as you left, and saw the man pulling a gun on you. I knew how scared you were... you were even scared of me..."

I felt his arms tightened around me and I answered the call happily, snaking my own arms around his midsection carefully. For a long moment we just held each other, saying nothing. But questions were still burning in my mind. "Mamo-chan, why don't I have that? Why can't I feel you?"

"You do," he said simply, his lips grazing my forehead. "You just don't realize it yet. You are so understanding of everyone's emotions that you don't think much about it. You share bonds with all of the Senshi, and me, and the kids... That's how everyone knew you had wrecked the car that night; we all felt the same strong surge of fear from you. It's how you know how they are feeling, without them telling you."

I nodded, too sleepy to discuss it anymore. Now that I was in his arms, the sleep that had been evading me all night crept slowly into my body and mind. I yawned, grasping Mamo-chan's shirt in my hand. "I love you, so very, very, very much," I whispered, feeling his lips on my head again.

"I love you," he replied.

Those words: we had exchanged them so many hundreds of times throughout our life together. Yet they still throbbed with the same sincerity; still brought a smile to my lips. It was hard to say how I felt for Mamo-chan, hard to explain how deep my emotions ran for him. But those words, however clumsy Mamo-chan once said them to be, still summoned it up nicely to me. I love you didn't just mean that I held love for my husband. They meant he held my heart, my life, my happiness, my past, my future and I, his. It meant that for all eternity I would have this happiness in my heart.

I drifted off to sleep, my heart still thumping steadily to the feeling in my veins. To the peacefulness that always settled over me when Mamo-chan had his arms, his love, wrapped securely around me.

 **-End Chapter 4.**

This chapter is... mushy and pointless. Ok, so less pointless, but still mushy. I couldn't help it, I needed a break from tension and what better way to do that than to remind everyone yet *again* why Usagi and Mamoru are together ^_^ Even if I have them producing spores like Kousagi. (I wrote this 13 years ago, and I gotta say, I never in a million years thought I might be describing my own future child! I think I may have jinxed myself! My youngest, Jacob (who just turned 4) is so much like Kousagi that I actually laughed out loud re-reading this when I started revising. Some of the stuff she has done in this story Jacob has actually done. It's scary!)

The action heats up in the next chapter, in fact, a lot of things are explained, some fights break out amoung the senshi, there are some more questions to take place of those answered, and someone possibly dies. :} So, in light of everything I've just said, I hope everyone sticks around for chapter five!

Read, review, follow and eat Japanese food J

God bless,  
Beth


	5. Black Rose

Forever More  
By: Bethany  
Originally Released: 8/2003  
Revised: 7/2015

 **Chapter 5 - Black Rose**

I awoke the next morning only because Mamo-chan was nudging me awake. There was an unpleasant tingling in my right foot, as well as some pain in my back from where I had leaned up against the bar on the side of the hospital bed that just wasn't made for two. I felt Mamo-chan's lips on my eyelids as his hand gently caressed my back. "Wake up beautiful," he whispered softly, chuckling. "Come on Usako, you gotta wake up."

"Why?" I mumbled, leaning my face up towards his for a kiss.

He obliged instantly, pressing his soft lips to mine. He drew back slowly and I could nearly feel his smile. I smiled like a love struck teenager, my eyes still closed blissfully. "Better?" he asked.

"MmmHmmm," I drawled, still not ready to open my eyes and face the day. I knew the second I got up that reality would take a front seat, and quite frankly I would have liked to stay in his arms forever. "More?"

"As many as you want," he chuckled and again I felt his lips press down on mine.

"Um, excuse me," a voice said and Mamo-chan and I moved apart so quickly that I hit my head on the metal bar. Both of us red faced with blush, we looked towards the door and saw a tall man with a lab coat on, a clip board in his hand. Behind him was the nurse from the night before in the hall, her face in a wide grin as I hastily got up. I feel like I should have made sure the door was closed last night. Quickly I sat down in the seat beside Mamo-chan's bed, lacing my fingers through his tightly.

The doctor, momentarily speechless, managed to smile and gather his wits back about him. "I have the results from the tests we ran last night. There is nothing abnormal on any of the blood tests we ran," he concluded, but he didn't smile, nor did he look like he was finished. I found instead of being happy, my heart began thudding faster. Mamo-chan's fingers squeezed mine tighter, his eyes still staring at the doctor. "We also did several x-rays, and I'm afraid that something most peculiar has shown up in your chest x-ray."

The doctor nodded and the nurse to his right flipped the lights off as the doctor placed x-ray films on a small mount on the wall that lit up. I bit my lips so hard that the bitter sweet taste of blood was seeping into my mouth. I didn't have to listen to the doctor to know what he meant by 'peculiar' - for certainly what showed up on that film was far from normal. And it was without a doubt frightening.

"If you'll notice in this area right here, in the left and right lung, there is a darkened area. It looks like a... a shadow," he explained, searching for words. But I didn't hear anything else he said. I only heard Chibi-Usa's un-naturally serious and dark voice last night, over and over again in my mind.

 _A bad rose... A beautiful garden, but one bad rose. It infected Ellison, it infected Pegasus... it infected Papa..._

There on the screen x-ray was a black rose, its shape undeniable, inside my soul-mate's chest. The doctor continued to speak, trying, I assumed, to give a scientific explanation of the shape, of the matter... but he wouldn't be able to. I already knew. Evil. Evil that came with being the protectors of Earth, and once more it was attacking my very being.

A bad rose... it infected Papa... A bad rose... Ellison... Pegasus... She knew- but how? What was going on with my daughter? With my husband?

With Earth?

* * *

Somehow I had managed to do it. Through everything that the doctor had said, through the look of concern on my husband's face, I hadn't shed a tear. I blocked out that part of my soul, for just a few hours. Long enough to get Mamo-chan home, to get the girls down for a nap. Somehow I had managed.

But I couldn't stand it any longer. I wasn't the strong one, Mamo-chan was. I didn't want to be strong; I wanted to wallow in my grief, scream to the heaven's about injustice that once more... once more my family would suffer because of my past, my destiny. I didn't want to be Sailor Moon, I didn't want to be a Princess. All I wanted was to be a wife, a mother - nothing more.

Claiming I needed a long hot shower to relax my stiff muscles, I went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me, and turned the water on as hot as I could stand it. Hoping to clear my head, I got in. The steaming water beat down on my body, turning it red with heat, but I didn't care. I clutched my arms around my midsection, fighting the urge to cry. But I couldn't help it, couldn't stop the tears that filled my eyes and crept out. My head against the tile, I slowly slid down the wet wall and to sit on the bottom, releasing a river of pent up tears that mingled with the steamed water, blending until they were inseparable.

But it wasn't enough to hide from my soul-mate; to cry alone. He knew, always knew - and would always know my every feeling. It was both a curse and a blessing to have him so close to my heart. At this moment I thought I wanted to be alone, and yet I heard the bathroom door open and felt the cold air pour into the room and knew he had felt my grief.

Large familiar hands reached in and shut the water off before pulling the curtain back. Even though I'm sure he knew what he would find, the shock of seeing me pitifully crying on the floor of our shower registered on his face. I tried to hide, too look the other direction, but it was no use. He bent down, pushing a sopping wet piece of hair away from my face. "Usako..." he breathed, the word alone filled with so much love that my heart ached more.

I felt a sob clutch my throat, but I determinedly kept it down. I wiped my hands across my face, blinking back the tears. "I'm okay," I whispered, feeling foolish for sitting in the bathtub, crying like a child Kousagi's age would. I reached up, pulling the towel off the rack on the wall and covering myself with it. Mamo-chan watched me, his heart seemingly in his eyes. I got out, wrapping the towel around my body, staring at myself in the mirror. As much as I tried, I couldn't help darting my gaze to his.

Soundlessly he stepped closer, wrapping his arms around my waist. I watched our reflection as he pressed his lips to my bare shoulder, his arms tightening. "I love you so much, Usako..." he whispered, his lips now near my ear. "You don't know how much it hurts me to see you upset..." his deep voice mumbled as his experienced hands pulled at my towel.

I didn't have the strength nor the will to object. There was a certain fire deep in my soul that came alive at his touch, a fire that hadn't been sparked much since we had a certain two year old causing havoc in our lives. I needed to be close to him, to feel his love pouring into my soul. Restoring me. He gave me strength; always. "What about the kids...?"

"The girls can handle them if they wake," he replied before lifting me up in his arms. For a split second I wondered if that was true, but decided I'd rather worry about it later.

* * *

The peaceful thumping of my own heart beating in time to Mamo-chan's and the rain beating steadily on the window outside was the only sounds in the room. Mamo-chan had fallen asleep, his arms tightly around me, but I couldn't sleep. I knew that Kousagi and Chibi-Usa both would sleep for another hour, and I was exhausted from sleeping so uncomfortably for those few hours I had slept last night. But I couldn't stop thinking about the enemy long enough to allow myself the escape that sleep would bring. Frustrated, I got up and pulled on shorts and a t-shirt.

Mamo-chan slept on as I quietly exited our room and shut the door behind me. Chibi-Usa and Kousagi were both still asleep, so I went into the living room, expecting to see everyone sitting around talking. Instead I was greeted with Minako lying across the couch, the remote in her hands as she flipped through the channels. She barely flicked her eyes up when I sat down in the chair across from her. "Where's minna?" I asked, glancing over at the pile of blankets folded next to the couch.

"Mako-chan had to go to work, Rei back to the temple, Hotaru is at school, Ami at work and everyone else went to get something to eat," the Senshi of Love answered, making a face at the television and flipping the channel again. "One hundred stations and not a thing on..."

"How come you didn't go with them?" I asked.

Minako rolled her eyes, sitting up and casting a longing look outside at the rain. "You know how mysterious Haruka and Michiru get when there's an enemy, I just didn't want to be in the middle of that. It amazes me how we all get along until something evil approaches, and then Haruka starts acting like she used to. Like they're better than us, or something."

I could see right away Minako wasn't in the mood to be thinking about how the Outer Senshi choose to deal with enemies. Sighing, I got up, intent on changing the subject or getting out of the line of fire, which ever was needed first. "I'm going to fix something to eat, you want something?"

When Minako didn't answer, I looked back towards her, only to find her staring at the television with this expression of shock on her face. Confused, I went over to stand beside the couch where I could see. On the television was an advertisement for a circus. "Dark Moon Circus," I read off the screen, watching the strange and downright weird creatures on the screen. "Hadn't heard of..."

"There, look!" Minako squeaked, pointing at the television as the announcer spoke up again.

"Featuring the never before seen Pegasus!" said a deep, booming voice. "Two shows only, today at two and another show at seven. Don't miss it!" the announcer commanded and the commissarial clicked off.

"What?!" I gasped. Minako looked as shocked as I did, but was also messing with the remote. She clicked the play button and the commercial played again where she had recorded it. Again the announcer came on the screen and again it showed a picture of a white horse with wings and a golden horn. Minako paused it, shaking her head. "Can that be...?" I whispered, sitting down on the couch.

"It sure looks like it," Minako responded, the remote still held out in front of her. "The guardian of Ellison, by day running around in Chibi-Usa's chest and by night doing circus acts?" Minako asked incredibly.

"I doubt it. It seems peculiar that this weird circus comes to town about the same time that Helios does, and now this..." I said, suspicious. "Like it might be more than just a circus..."

"You think it could be the enemy trying to lure Helios to them?"

"Could be." I sat back, still staring at the screen. "I think we should check this out," I told Minako, looking over at her for a confirmation.

"Hai. You want me to call everyone?" she asked.

I shook my head, standing up. "No, we don't know anything for sure yet. We'll go check it out, and if it's worth calling the Senshi, then we'll call them. I know it's hard for Mako-chan and Ami to find excuses to leave work so often. And Rei was saying she was behind on things at the temple." I nodded, convincing myself as well as Minako that I was right. "We'll be okay." Before she could reply, I quickly ran upstairs to change clothes. Mamo-chan was still sleeping when I closed the door again.

"What about Mamoru-san?" Minako asked, throwing the keys to me as we started out the door.

I looked forward, not wanting Minako to see how guilty I felt for what I was about to do. I had left only a note on my pillow saying I would be back later and I knew he would be angry I didn't call the other Senshi if he knew where I was going. "Staying with the kids," I mumbled, dismissing the subject.

* * *

I hadn't noticed it before, what with all that had happened in the last week, but in the center of the city was a large... well, balloon was the only way to put it. Or at least, that is what it looked like until we approached it. Upon closer inspection, it resembled a massive ship with a large black hot air balloon on top. There was cars everywhere for the two o'clock show; I couldn't find a place to park for ten minutes.

Finally we parked and went up to this circus. I could tell immediately that something just didn't feel right, and from the way Minako walked, her eyes searching all around her constantly, I could tell she felt it, too. Something was here. Something evil.

Instead of going in, we walked around the back of the ship, searching for anything out of the ordinary. We circled around, but found nothing. I started up the front to the doors when suddenly Minako grabbed me, yanking me behind some crates just off to the left. "Shhh," she whispered, pointing. I looked out from behind our hiding spot, watching as four young girls walked out of the ship.

They looked to all be the same age, young; perhaps thirteen. Their appearances were far from ordinary children, however. And I mean that literally. The girl in the front was wearing what looked like a bikini top that was tied up around her neck and white pants with green trim and sandals. And her hair! It was pulled back, one large piece up above her head and two others hanging from the sides. She stopped not too far from the three girls behind her, crossing her arms. "Well, that was a waste of our time," she stated harshly.

"Yeah, but you can't tell that stupid Zirconia it wouldn't work. She doesn't listen to us," the second girl answered. She was also wearing next to no clothing, this time red. And while her hair wasn't as... different, for lack of a better word, than the first girl's, she had spikes on her shoulders that more than made up for it.

There were two more girls that brought up the back, one in pink and the other in blue. These two also had strange hairstyles, but at least more clothes on than the first too- though not by far. I took a quick glance over at Minako to see her face wearing the same dumbfounded expression I'm sure mine did.

The girl in blue was holding something in her hands, and I couldn't really tell from where I was, but it looked like a doll. She was making it dance through the air roughly, its legs dangling. Suddenly she threw it down, stomping her foot on it. "I want to play."

"Oh grow up, will you?!" the girl in red demanded. She threw her hands up and stalked past them all. "I'm so sick of listening to that old hag in there."

"I think we should ask Nephelienia-sama about it," said the girl in pink thoughtfully.

"Un! Un!" Para Para nodded her head, her hands clasped in front of her. She turned on her heel, running back into the ship, giggling. "Ne, minna! Let's find Nephelienia-sama!"

As the four girls once more took off inside the ship, Minako and I stood up, looking at each other thoughtfully. "What do you think?" the Senshi of Love finally asked, her eyes watching the entrance to the ship closely.

I looked around to be sure we were alone and once more started up the ramp into the ship. "I think we go have a closer look around." Minako looked as if she was about to say something, but thought better of it and ran to catch up with me. Keeping to the shadows, we crept inside the ship and started down the hall.

It seemed we were getting no where, or at least not anytime soon. There was no rooms, no doors: nothing but the long expansion of hall before us. Just about the time I was ready to give up and turn back, the hall around us vanished. One second it was there; the next there was a huge jungle looming around us. I looked everywhere in confusion, Minako copying me at my side. "What the hell?" she hissed.

"A hologram?"

The Senshi of Love reached out a hand, grabbing a nearby leaf. "Feels real."

I glanced around me again, feeling eyes on us. I leaned closer to Minako with the impression I was looking at the same leaf. "Should we transform?" I whispered in her ear.

A small shake of her head. I agreed. Right now we didn't know if whoever had trapped us here knew who we were, no sense in revealing if we didn't have to. "Which way did we come in?"

"I think that way," Minako pointed behind me. Nothing but a rich canopy of leaves, exotic flowers and the caw of birds above us. "Let's see if we can get back out that way."

We both knew it was a shot in the dark, but with no other options, we turned. As we walked Minako opened and closed her communicator, becoming more and more agitated. "Shimatta, it won't come on."

The heat was intense; sweat gathered on my lips, my forehead and ran down the back of my neck. We trekked on, much further than we had when we came in, I was sure. The more I walked, the more sweat escaped me and the more parched my throat burned. Finally I stopped, putting a hand on one of the trees and sitting roughly. "Mina-chan, I can't keep going. We are dehydrating fast."

She nodded, sitting down next to me. We tried to catch our breath, but it was no use, our hearts beat faster, our body trying to compensate for the loss of fluids. I closed my eyes. "Now what?"

"Our hension would heal us," she said in a huff, looking disgruntled.

Of course it would, but I could still feel the eyes watching us. Taking a deep breath, I called out, "Could we have some water if you aren't gong to let us out?"

A giggle. Minako jumped up with more energy than I had. I got to my feet, still not seeing anything. There was a rustle to my left. Out of the expanse of leaves came the girl in red, a whip in her hand. She walked slowly, a smirk on her face. "Do you know why little children scream in their sleep?" she asked.

Minako and I looked at each other, then back at her. Neither of us answered.

Another voice giggled, this time in a tree to our right. The young girl in green was swinging on a vine hanging at least fifty feet above us. "And mothers see dream things in the middle of the day?" she added, kicking her feet back and forth.

I swallowed, painfully aware of how tight Minako was holding onto my arm. I tried to take a deep breath, but couldn't. The feeling I had when we first arrived -of evil- was intensified ten times over in here. I could feel it creeping on me, just like yesterday during the eclipse. I tried to shake it off, but it was too strong.

"I am the magician of beasts, VesVes," the girl in red announced. She cracked the whip in her hand and the bushes next to her began rustling. I moved closer to Minako, looking around for an escape that I knew I would not find. The bushes parted, revealing a large tiger. VesVes snapped the whip again and the tiger bound forward.

We didn't think, we just ran. The bushes and flowers beat at us, slowing us down, and all I could think is I was going to die here and Mamo-chan would never even know where I was. How could I have been so stupid? After all this time, I owed it to him to at least tell him where I was heading. Especially if I was possibly going to be in danger. If I could just get out of here, I would always tell him everything, I vowed.

Minako stopped at a tree in front of me, turning around to see the tiger still approaching. "Hurry Usagi-chan! I'm going to boost you up!"

Without stopping to think, I put my foot in her hand and jumped up as far as I could. Without the added boost of being Sailor Moon I was barely able to reach the bottom branch. Somehow I managed to pull myself up and Minako skimmed up the tree behind me. I tried to catch my breath. The tiger caught up to us, its huge paws reaching up the tree trunk. I pulled my legs up. "How did you learn to climb like that?' I asked, still breathing hard. My head was starting to hurt something awful.

Minako shrugged, her eyes never leaving the tiger as it paced around the ground at the foot of the tree. "I used to climb trees all the time when I was little, it was a good place to get away from my mom."

VesVes and the girl in green followed behind a few minutes later, flanked by the other two girls who had been with them earlier. VesVes cracked the whip and the tiger growled, jumping up on its hind legs again. "You can't stay there forever," chanted a sing song voice from the girl in blue. "We will get you!"

"Enough!" roared a voice. I had this sickening feeling our situation had just went from bad to worse. My suspicions were proven correct as the tree behind the girls suddenly fell to the ground, showing someone or something... a youma? Yeah, I'd say that summoned it up nicely. And without a doubt the ugliest one I had ever seen. Her face was deformed, gray skin hanging off her face and a white bizarre looking hat and cloak covered the rest of her body. It wasn't just an ugly sight; this creature was without a doubt the most un-humanly disgusting thing I had ever laid my eyes on. At its side it held a tall staff with what looked like an eyeball on top-with wings, no less.

Its voice came to us in a raspy deep, but booming voice that made the hairs on my arms stand on end. "Intruders, I see," she said, pointing to us. "Your curiosity will bring you terrible consequences."

"Eh, gomen. We were... lost? Trying to find the circus..." Minako smiled, still eyeing the tiger under us. "So we'll just be going now, just call your friend here back!" Minako squeaked, smiling in a saccadic way.

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to keep them at bay while I searched longingly for a way out of this mess. Surely one of us could come up with something. But really, we were trapped in a tree with a tiger that would no doubt shred us to pieces waiting for us on the ground.

"Watch out!" Minako yelled, ducking down and pulling me with her. In the place where I had just sat a dagger was stuck in the side of the tree. I swallowed hard.

"Damn," VesVes spat, her eyes seeming to glow with the evil radiated in them. "Stand still, why don't you?"

"So you can kill us? I don't think so!" Minako said, pulling herself up to a higher branch. I edged around mine, trying to keep myself from being an easy target.

All four girls moved, standing shoulder to shoulder, daggers in their hands. And evil gleam in their eyes. I glanced a look up at Minako, who must have had the same thought I did. Both of us threw our hand up in the air at the same time.

"Moon Crystal Power – Make UP!"

"Venus Crystal Power – Make UP!"

As soon as I felt the strength of my hension coursing through my body, I leapt up to the branch Venus stood on with ease. A dagger soared through the air where I had been merely seconds after I moved.

"Sailor Senshi! I knew it!"

The girls jumped up to the branches, chasing us further up the tree. Venus glanced around quickly, nodding her head towards a tree opposite us. "Let's go!"

I followed her, soaring through the air and landing on a branch that apparently wasn't meant for my weight. The crack of the wood, followed by the air rushing out of my lungs, filled my head. I could hear Venus yell "Sailor Moon!" as I fell, but it was all happening so fast all I could do was prepare myself for the impact.

The impact that never came. Instead I felt someone pick me up and move out of the way just as a dagger whizzed by my head. I peeked one eye open, eternally grateful to see my husband's face, eyes covered in a familiar domino mask, looking straight ahead. He jumped down from the tree, landing us on the ground a little more roughly than normal. It didn't take long to find out why. He put me down, one hand clutching his chest as he fell to one knee. "Mamo-chan?!" I gasped, getting on my knees in front of him.

He shook his head, looking past me. Just behind us Haruka landed, Venus beside her. There was an intense look of pain on Mamo-chan's face that he was trying unsuccessfully to hide. "Usa...Usako...," he breathed and fell to both knees, struggling to keep his breathing normal. I couldn't think of anything but getting out of here, getting him out of here. This was my fault.

My fault.

"Sailor Moon, we have to move!" Sailor Uranus said urgently, putting one of Mamo-chan's arms over her shoulder and helping him to stand up. "Go, now!" she barked. I bit my lip, wanting to stay and help.

Sailor Jupiter came up on my other side, helping Uranus with Mamo-chan just as Sailor Mars grabbed my arm, yanking me forward as another dagger whizzed by our head. "Usagi, come on!" Mars hissed. "We're all in big trouble if we don't get out of here!" I didn't have time to think about why we were running away, why we didn't fight. I could only think about Mamo-chan's face as we ran.

"We'll teleport here!" Mercury commanded. Uranus and Jupiter put Mamo-chan down and we circled around him. I could hear the rustling of leaves, shouting and objects being hurled at us as I grabbed Jupiter and Neptune's hand.

"Quick!" Pluto commanded. "Sailor Teleport, now!"

I don't know how we managed it with Mamo-chan's nearly unconscious body lying in the middle of our circle, but somehow in a few seconds time we were back at my house. I vaguely saw Hotaru running into the kitchen worriedly, biting her nail as Uranus and Jupiter practically carried Mamo-chan into our bedroom and laid him on the bed. With tears splashing down my face and neck, and Rei holding one arm in front of me, I watched as Setsuna and Ami checked my husband over. And all I could think was that this was all my fault for having left in the first place; for not calling the Senshi.

Rei lead me into the living room where I sat down on the couch and curled my legs up underneath me, staring blankly ahead. I made no attempt to wipe at the tears on my face. Rei, obviously not knowing what to say, sat beside me just as quietly. She put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

About ten minutes later Haruka returned to the living room, running a hand through her short blonde hair. I looked up at her expectantly, but she only scowled. "Why didn't you call us before you went over there?" she demanded, her eyes boring into mine.

"Now's hardly the time for-" Rei began, but Haruka cut her off shortly with a stern wave of her hand.

"That was without a doubt one of the stupidest things you've done! And I know you to have done some stupid ones!" I recoiled back from her harsh words; each was knives directed at my soul and they hit with point black accuracy. Her next words only confirmed what I had been thinking all along. "It's your fault the Prince is laying in there gasping for his next breath! Your irresponsible actions! You never think, do you?"

I pushed myself back, trying to sink into the couch cushions and disappear. She was right - I was stupid. A lousy Princess and even worse, now I had gotten Mamo-chan hurt. I felt my bottom lip quiver with a sob when unexpectedly Rei stood up, one hand on her hip as she pointed her finger at Haruka. "Shut UP!" she screamed, her eyes alit with fire. "Just shut the hell up!"

Haruka blanched, her mouth hanging open, but no words coming out. She took a moment to recover herself and noticed Makoto standing beside her, looking fit to kill. Makoto suddenly crossed her arms, stepping forward so that Haruka was forced to look at her. "I think you'd better leave, Haruka," she said lowly. "Rei is right, now is not the time to discuss this."

Again I thought Haruka would say something when a hand reached out from behind her, touching her arm gently. Michiru stepped forward, shaking her head. I watched in silent amazement as Haruka, giving one last glare our direction, turned and slammed out the front door. Michiru turned to us, a look of mixed emotions on her face before she followed her.

I hiccupped, the tears still freely running down my face. All I could think was Haruka was right; and while it was only natural for the Senshi to take up for me, it _was_ my fault. My fault Mamo-chan was there, getting me out of harm's way-only to place him self in it. My fault he is hurting now more than he was already. I buried my face in my hands, trying to control the sobs that tore loose from my chest, but I couldn't. I could hear the Senshi talking around me in quiet tones, and at that moment I never felt I had disappointed them more.

There were voices in the hall growing louder, Hotaru and another voice: Chibi-Usa. I could see Hotaru trying to hold her back, but she was fighting her fiercely. "I want my Mama and Papa!" she screamed, pushing her hands in Hotaru's face. "I want my Mama! Let go of me Hotaru-chan, let go of me!" Suddenly Chibi-Usa stepped on Hotaru's foot, whether intentional or not, I couldn't tell, and came running into the living room, looking around wildly. "Mama!"

"Chibi-Usa, you shouldn't have-" I started to tell her, wiping my eyes quickly.

But she wasn't listening to me, shaking her head she began pulling on my hand. "Come on, Mama! He wants to see Papa-Helios, he wants to see him! Come on!"

"What?" But instead of talking, Chibi-Usa yanked on my arm as hard as she could and it was either get up or be drug into the floor. I stood up, half running up the steps as Chibi-Usa tugged on my hand. We entered my bedroom where Mamo-chan was laying flat on his back on the bed. His face turned to me as I came in and he smiled. I felt my heart break. "Chibi-Usa, what is all this?" I asked my daughter. When I looked down, she wasn't next to me.

She was back a second later, her eyes wide with excitement. I heard Ami, Makoto, Rei, Minako and Setsuna talking behind me, but I couldn't speak. Just as Chibi-Usa entered the room, the lights went out and we were draped in shadows. The sun was nearly all the way beyond the horizon now, and left a lot to be desired light wise. Then a spark flashed on the other side of the bed, growing larger and larger until suddenly it took the outline shape of a horse.

Chibi-Usa, looking more excited than I had seen her in days, reached up and grasped my hand tightly, her face in a broad grin. In silent fascination, I watched as the horse materialized in my room. Its brilliant white coat gleamed in the partial sun rays shining in the room, a long golden horn protruded proudly from its forehead. It pawed the floor for a moment, whining lowly. Then, as if there was a string pulling it from above, it shot up on it's hind feet, spreading its magnificent wings out on both sides.

Before my already stunned eyes, the figure began to shrink until it took the shape of a boy. A boy with a golden horn protruding out of his head. My mouth fell open.

He had long shimmering white hair, the color of the horse's mane, and a white pants and shirt, lightly accented with pale blue and gold. He looked serene; the perfect picture of calmness and gentleness. My heart that had been pounding so painfully before now slowed as a wave of calmness over took my senses. The Priest Helios stepped forward, bending to one knee as he placed one hand over his heart. "My Prince," he said.

Mamo-chan had watched all of this as I had, but he didn't look nearly as surprised by it. In fact, he smiled at Helios like he was a long lost friend. "Helios, please don't bow," Mamo-chan said to him, grinning slightly. As he said this, though, I could see the strain on his face and his hand unconsciously reached for his chest.

From the way Helios' eyes narrowed, I could tell he saw it, too. "My Prince, I'm afraid this is my fault. I could not properly protect Ellison, and because of this, I couldn't protect you. I have failed to do my job, I have failed to protect the innocents of this world."

Chibi-Usa still squeezing her self to my side, I came forward and sat on the bed beside my husband. Helios seemed to know me, for he smiled gently, his eyes full of pleasure. "Princess Serenity," he said, confirming my suspicions. I couldn't remember ever meeting him, but unfortunately, I wouldn't have time to ponder this. At that precise moment the horn on Helios' head flashed blindingly. I reached up to cover my eyes and felt a falling sensation, all around I could see nothing but white light.

Then, just as suddenly as it started, it stopped. I blinked, sitting up. Lying next to me was Chibi-Usa and to my other side, Mamo-chan. "Where are we?" I asked, getting to my feet. Surprisingly, when I turned to help Mamo-chan up, he was already standing. The color in his face was back to normal, and his breathing regular. I felt my heart skip a beat as I watched him look around with that familiar curiosity that meant he was pondering something. And best of all, he didn't seem to be in any pain whatsoever.

"Mama," Chibi-Usa whispered, looking around in awe, "I think we are in Helios' home!"

 **-End Chapter 5.**

Sooooo, I am so sorry this took so much longer than I expected to post. I really thought I'd have it done sooner, but then the kids are starting school, my car broke down - needless to say it's been crazy. Thankfully school supplies are bought, I decided to get a new vehicle as opposed to repairing mine over and over and over again. So I can get back to the important things, like writing!

I am SO grateful for everyone who has read and reviewed. Thank you all so much!

I know I said last chapter that someone dies in this chapter, but I've decided to move it to the next chapter. This seemed like such a better place to stop ;)

Love, hugs and reviews!

God Bless,  
Beth


	6. Darkness

Forever More  
By: Bethany  
Originally Released: 8/2003  
Revised: 8/2015

 **Chapter 6 - Darkness**

Ahead of us white marble sidewalks lead up to a large temple. Trees and bushes were everywhere, golden and silver leaves dangling lazily from their branches. Lush fountains shot up in the air, the water making calming humming noises as they flowed along. About fifty feet in front of us was a river, not very wide, flowed alongside rows and rows of rose bushes.

Mamo-chan, apparently feeling stronger than he had in days, scooped Chibi-Usa up and grabbed my hand with his free one. "Come on; let's go see what's around here."

I allowed him to entwine his fingers with mine and the three of us walked towards the river. It was breathtakingly beautiful everywhere I looked. The roses were all either buds, in the stage of blooming or beautifully full grown, but never dying. I drank in the scene, yearning to touch one perfect petal, but not daring. Everything looked too perfect to touch. Chibi-Usa squirmed out of Mamo-chan's arms, running up ahead of us to look at all the flowers.

"Where are we?" I whispered to my husband as soon as our daughter was out of ear shot. "It doesn't look like any place for an enemy. Is Chibi-Usa right? Could we be in Helios' land?"

"I know this place," Mamo-chan said, squeezing my hand tighter in his as he looked around. "But I can't remember all of it... it's so familiar."

"IIE!"

I whipped my head around towards where I had seen Chibi-Usa last. Mamo-chan took off in a run, leaving me to follow close behind. Not too far from us Chibi-Usa was standing, staring at a rose bush, tears falling down her eyes. She looked horrified. Her trembling fingers reached out towards the bush. "Chibi-Usa? What's wrong?" I gasped, falling to my knees beside her and turning her towards me. She wouldn't stop looking at something and slowly I drew my gaze away from her shaking body to where she pointed.

There, in the middle of a large bush of perfect roses, was an angry looking black rose. Its thorns were razor sharp and the contrast to the pure white of the other flowers was devastating. I gasped, looking up at Mamo-chan in question as Chibi-Usa continued to cry. "What does it mean?" I wondered a loud, drawing Chibi-Usa to my chest. As I looked around more and more of the black roses filled the blankets of white. The light felt dimmer, the land not as holy and pristine.

Mamo-chan again scanned the area, his eyes now narrowed. I could tell he was trying to remember where he knew this place from, but still couldn't place it. I picked Chibi-Usa up, rising to stand next to him and look out across the land. "Mamo-chan?"

My soul mate blinked, giving me a small smile and placing his palm on Chibi-Usa's back in a calming measure. "Come on, let's go back to the temple and see what we can find there."

I nodded, following him back through the garden and up the marble walkway to the temple. It rose up, gleaming white columns shining in the sun. Carefully we walked up the dozen steps that lead to the wide hall beyond. Chibi-Usa stopped crying and squirmed down, still grasping her father's hand tightly. I looked at her questionably, but she only leaned herself against his arm and looked around with wide blue eyes exactly like her father's.

"What's that?" I mumbled, squinting at what looked like a cage in the distance. If possible, Chibi-Usa drew herself closer to Mamo-chan. I was about to question what it was she seemed so scared of when something flashed near the cage.

We approached it carefully, and indeed it was a cage. A large cage... with a winged horse lying pitifully inside. I gasped, covering my mouth with my hands as Mamo-chan and Chibi-Usa stopped next to me, staring in disbelief. "We... we have to get him out!" Chibi-Usa suddenly screamed, reaching towards the cage.

"No, Chibi-Usa!" I screamed. I pulled her closer to me to keep her from reaching out. I couldn't explain why but I did not want her touching that cage.

Unfortunately, I didn't think about stopping my husband from doing exactly what Chibi-Usa wanted. Mamo-chan reached forward with both hands and grabbed onto the bars trying to pry them open. A brilliant light blasted out from the cage. We were thrown backwards against the marble ground. Everything in the temple started to shake, like the ground beneath us was trying to split apart to swallow us.

Mamo-chan grabbed a shocked Chibi-Usa, took my hand and nearly dragged me out of the temple and down the steps. I gasped at the scene that now played before me. The beautiful land was crumbling, the tree leaves died and fell to the ground in a matter of seconds, roses died, the river dried up and everywhere I looked seemed to be covered in spider webs that was blocking out the sun. Everything was becoming darker... and darker... Mamo-chan put his arm protectively around me and Chibi-Usa as we watched the gorgeous world around us destroyed.

Just as suddenly as it started, everything stopped. It was deathly quiet without the sound of the fountains, the breeze or the river winding past. The sound of our breath echoed; our footsteps like gunshots ringing through the dark. I felt fear clutch at my heart and... evil. It was here. It destroyed this land.

"Prince Endymion."

I whipped around, finding the young boy whom had appeared from the Pegasus only a short time ago in my home. He was bent to one knee, his right hand over his chest as he bowed to us. After a short pause, he looked back up slowly and a smile rose to his lips as the hollow winds played in his white hair. "Welcome back, Prince."

"Helios," Mamo-chan whispered. "My God, are we in Elysion?"

Helios' eyes flashed around the devastated land and he seemed to sigh inwardly; sadly. His serene blue eyes looked as lost and shadowed as the land around us. Slowly his gaze traveled back to Mamo-chan's and he nodded slowly. "I'm afraid so. What you saw when you first arrived is what this land had looked like since the beginning of time, but now... now it is destroyed. I failed to protect it."

"Protect it from what?" I whispered. Cold wind sliced through the air. It chilled me to the very soul. Mamo-chan put his arm around me, but still I couldn't shake the cold from my body.

"From the evil that came here and cast the darkness. Two weeks before the eclipse a lady appeared here one day, the Dark Queen from long ago. She wanted this land, she wanted the golden crystal; but I refused her. She tried to capture me, but I took on the Pegasus form and fled into a pure dream before she could. In my Pegasus form she can't detect me, but it's draining for me to stay that way long. I was fearful that she would find me hidden in your daughter's dream, so I tried to leave her. On the day of the eclipse I returned to Elysion, but as I feared, she found me and captured my body.

"As the moon passed over the sun, she attacked this land, destroying everything in her path. I sent my essence back to Chibi-Usa, but I was so weak that I couldn't help Prince Endymion except to bring you all back here."

Mamo-chan and I exchanged looks, and then looked down at our daughter who was still holding frantically to Mamo-chan's hand. "Why- What does this have to do with what happened to me?" my husband asked slowly.

"You are part of this land, as its protector. Whatever happens to it; reflects in you. Shadows rule this land, blocking out the light - so darkness is in you, I'm afraid. I prayed for your wellness, but I can only do so much. I am using the last of my power to give you strength. You must fight! If the enemy isn't defeated soon, you will begin to weaken as the Earth does until..."

His voice drifted off into the wind, but I felt like he had said the words. Chibi-Usa looked horrified, her blue eyes huge and unblinking. She shook her head. "Helios! I am the daughter of Elysion, I can pray with you!"

Helios' eyes switched to Chibi-Usa and widened. "The daughter of Elysion and the daughter of the Moon," he whispered, clasping his hands in prayer. "Your pure heart is what drew me. Your prayers can help. Come with me."

I stood by as my daughter bravely let go of her father's hand and went up the remaining steps to follow Helios into the temple. I reached out, grasping Mamo-chan's hand. His eyes never left the temple where we could see Chibi-Usa and Helios on bended knee, praying. A brilliant white light enveloped both of them.

The wind around us picked up. Mamo-chan's arm tightened around me as the wind lashed at our bodies unmercifully. As suddenly as we had landed in this strange, yet once beautiful land, we left it. Wind thrashed against my body from every angle. My head began pounding as I spun faster and faster and then with a thud everything stopped.

"Ugh..." I mumbled, trying to focus my eyes. I could feel something warm and soft laying against one side of my face. Slowly I blinked back the burning in my eyes and everything cleared. "Mamo-chan?"

"You're all right Usako," Mamo-chan said soothingly, pushing my hair from my face. I was lying on the bed beside Mamo-chan, my face buried in the feather pillow. Chibi-Usa was lying on my other side.

"Is she awake?" I heard someone say. Mamo-chan nodded and Ami came over to lean over Chibi-Usa and feel of her skin. "She should be awake shortly," she concluded, standing again.

"What happened?" I asked, sitting up slowly to keep the room from spinning again. My head was pounding.

I suspected that Mamo-chan had been awake quite awhile longer than me, because Ami was ready with a glass of water and two aspirin as I sat up. I took them thankfully as she sat down in a chair across from us and crossed her legs. "You traveled to Elysion with Helios. Elysion is a strange place, between times, so to speak. It is protected from the normal human man finding it, but that makes it rather difficult to travel to. Your heading is hurting because of the shock your body received from making that journey. The same would happen if we went to the moon. You'll be okay in a couple of hours."

I started. Go to the moon? I had never even thought that possible. "What about Chibi-Usa?" I mumbled, looking down at my still sleeping daughter.

"She's just sleeping the effects off. She'll be okay," Ami said with confidence, so I let it go. If she was sure, then I could feel better about it. "Ho-"

Ami's words dropped off, interrupted by the sudden appearance of Minako in the room. She looked out of breath, her eyes wide. "Minako-chan?" I asked worriedly.

She shook her head, her blonde hair fanning out around her. "I-We-" she gasped for air and immediately I became more concerned.

I sat up on the side of the bed, Mamo-chan already on his feet. "Minako, what's wrong?!"

Her blue eyes still wide with shock and confusion, Minako's voice came to me in a whisper. "There's an attack at the temple... Rei's grandfather... he's dead."

* * *

My sneakers slapped the pavement as I ran up the many stairs to the temple. There was a stitch in my side that was sending sharp pains through out my stomach and chest, but still I ran. Even before we turned the corner to start up to the temple the smoke was thick in the air. Black smoke that told the tale of the devastation we would find.

Fire trucks lined both the north and south streets, some of their sirens still blaring out across the city. In the far corner of the side lawn, sitting on the grass with her legs drawn up to her chest, I found Rei. Her black hair fanned around her and her eyes stared at a blade of grass held between her fingers. I felt the stinging in my eyes long before I reached her, falling to my knees and wrapping my arms around her tightly. "Oh Rei-chan..."

Rei sat stiff in my hold for several seconds, dry sobs rising in her throat that kept tears at bay. Her slim fingers dug painfully into my arms that held her, her eye lids shut tightly over her violet eyes.

For several minutes I said nothing more, not daring to move, almost fearful of seeing Rei in such pain. I heard rather than saw Mamo-chan come up behind me, though he said nothing. I could feel my heart breaking for my friend. I leaned back, grabbing her hands in mine. "Rei-chan?"

Rei shook her head, black hair ebony hair waving around her form. She laid her arms on her folded legs, burying her face there. I sat beside her, unsure what I could possibly say. There wasn't anything that would comfort, I knew from experience. It was an unspeakable pain. At the bottom of the steps the rest of the Senshi stood, watching us with mixed emotions of shock and pity.

Slowly Minako, Ami and Mako-chan climbed the steps, adding themselves to the silent vigil. Each of us touched her in some way; a hand on her shoulder, her back. None of us had words to say but tried to express our love regardless. Rei continued to fight her tears unsuccessfully.

An hour later found us sitting side by side, our backs against a tree trunk, watching as the firemen assured themselves that the fire was indeed out. Mamo-chan was speaking with a couple of firemen. We watched the smoldering remains of the temple in silence. There was still officials poking around, but there wasn't much to be salvaged. Who – or what, I amended – had done this had been very through. Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna stood to the side, talking in low voices. I paid them little attention, my thoughts entirely focused on Rei.

The sun drifted further behind the city's horizon, time beyond the walls of the temple moving on despite how it may seem frozen for us. Hazily I could see Mamo-chan motioning for me to come to him and I stood. "Mamo-chan?" I asked when I approached.

"The police suspect arson," he deadpanned, wrapping both his arms around me tightly, as if it pained him as much as it did me to see the ruins. I couldn't even bring myself to feel properly stunned at his words, though somehow I had found it easier to deal with thinking it was an accident. My eyes wondered over to Rei, her eyes now dry, but the pain still evident there. "They'll begin an investigation right away."

I nodded, biting my bottom lip. Wearily we started over to where everyone else sat under the tree. "Rei-chan, come on, you can come to my house."

Rei waved her hand impatiently in the air. "No, thanks," she said faintly. "I'm just going to take care of a few things, then get a motel room or something."

"Do you want us to go with you?" Minako asked, her blue eyes looking as troubled and as lost as I felt. How do you comfort someone who just lost their only parent figure and the only home they've known in one fatal blow? I couldn't recall anything anyone ever said to me to make the pain of my own personal losses any less, let alone think of anything to say now.

"No, I'll be ok," Rei insisted, some of her usual fire bleeding into her voice, leaving no room for argument.

With a heavy heart I allowed Mamo-chan to lead me to our car, taking one last longing look back towards Rei. She was still staring at the ruins in quiet disbelief.

When we got back home, Minako retired to her room almost immediately. Mamo-chan looked in on the girls, both of which Hotaru had put to sleep with no problem. Chibi-Usa had woken barely five minutes after we left, and Hotaru had done her best to keep both my girls occupied while they waited for our return. She left and Mamo-chan got in the shower, leaving me to sit in the living room, pondering my thoughts. They weren't happy ones.

I couldn't help but turn over the events of the last twenty four hours over and over in my head. Had we learned anything useful, or were there now more pieces to a puzzle that didn't fit together? Chibi-Usa had been acting strangely, the Priest of Elysion was harboring in my daughter's pure dream, this same Priest had somehow used the power of his "prayers" to restore Mamo-chan's health, if only for a while, there were four strange girls running around town, and Rei's temple suddenly erupts into flames, taking her grandfather down with them. Nothing fit together and my head was beginning to ache from the thoughts.

"Usagi-chan?"

I snapped my head back, my heart jumping in my chest at the sound of the new voice. Luna was sitting across from me, Artemis beside her, both looking extremely worried. I paused to catch my breath, one hand gripping the edge of the seat tightly. "You scared me," I said finally, feeling jumpy without a good reason.

"Gomen," Luna replied quickly. "Is Rei-chan ok?"

"As can be expected, I suppose," I replied, another stab of pain puncturing my heart.

"What about you?" Luna said as she came closer to look up into my face. I felt the sting of tears in my eyes.

"I'll be ok," I told her gently. "This is just a lot, ne? And nothing fits together, there's no pattern. Everything is just there, without explanation." I shook my head. I wasn't making any sense and I knew it. Luna nodded as if she understood. Sighing, I got to my feet. "I'm going to go lay down."

I walked quietly to my room, checking first on Kousagi, who was sleeping, and then Chibi-Usa who was lying in her bed watching television. The shower was still running in the bathroom my husband and I shared as I laid down. I tried to keep my mind blank as I lie there, but couldn't. Minutes later I heard the shower cut off and Mamo-chan came out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist. "You ok?" he asked quietly as I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"Sure," I lied, watching a droplet of water fall from one shining black strain of hair to slide down his chest. I shivered despite myself. There he stood, looking for all the world as if nothing was wrong with him, when just a few short hours ago he could barely breath without pain.

Just something else that didn't add up in the mystery that was my life.

* * *

Two days later I stood next to Rei as the final words were said and a fire lit under her grandfather's body. As the flames licked his skin and the surrounding leaves, blocking him almost completely from view, Rei broke down. I fell to my knees beside her as she sobbed into her hands, her entire body shaking madly. I felt my own tears, so well trapped for days, break forth and fall. I watched the flames rise higher in the sky and I vowed to find out who done this and make them pay.

Many more people than I would have thought possible came to the funeral. They lined the stairs that lead to the smoldering ruins of the temple, they crowded along the sidewalks, leaving small tokens of flowers or candles as a sign they had came. I was shocked to see people I didn't know crying silently beside us.

The gathering afterwards seemed to last for hours on end. People kept showing up, and not enough people left. Faces began to mingle together, becoming blurry as they sought out Rei to touch her hand or offer a kind word. Over the years of tourist Rei's grandfather had touched a lot of people's heart. So much so that I don't think even Rei realized it.

Finally they started to diminish. I put my arm soothingly around Rei, guiding her towards her car. She needed rest so badly her eyes seemed to be shutting of their own accord. But like so many things of late, it wouldn't be so easy. We had barely made it to the bottom of the stairs when a long, slick black limousine pulled up to the curb. I felt Rei stiffen.

"Usagi, go on without me," Rei said faintly, her voice cracking like she had long ago forgotten how to use it properly. Despite her quivering voice, her hands balled into fists and a little spark of her familiar fire came into her eyes.

"Is that your father?" I asked, not moving.

Rei nodded slowly, stepping away from my embrace. "I'll join you in a moment," she said, more sternly this time. I backed away, keeping my eyes on the car as a man in a suite and tie emerged from the driver's seat and went to the back of the vehicle to open the door.

Rei stood stiffly as the door opened and one shiny black shoe emerged, followed by the man I presumed to be Rei's father. He was tall with jet black hair that matched his suite and tie perfectly. His body language suggested he was strictly professional as he walked up to Rei and held his arms out. He dropped them quickly when she didn't move.

"Rei!" he greeted, ignoring the way she stared at him. "Look how beautiful you've grown. You look just like your mother," he beamed, though I could see from where I stood that his words were nothing more than that: words.

Rei scoffed, crossing her arms. "How dare you speak of my mother when her father just died? How dare you have the guts to turn up today, knowing you are four hours too late?"

"Now Rei, business-"

"Damn your business, Hino," she said coldly, her violet eyes flashing with rage like I had only seen during a fight. Her waist length ebony hair fanned around her as the wind blew. "And damn you. If you step one foot on this holy ground, may the God strike you dead."

And with that she turned on her heel.

I felt my jaw drop just as Mamo-chan let out a low whistle to my right. I blinked, making sure I wasn't seeing things. Rei was still walking away from him towards her car. Mamo-chan put his hand to the small of my back and urged me forward. "Come on, let's go get the girls and follow her."

"I'm coming, too," Makoto mumbled beside me. She and I walked over to get Kousagi and Chibi-Usa from Hotaru and went from there to the car. Rei's father tried to catch our eyes as we passed, but I fiercely ignored him. He smiled down at Chibi-Usa, looking as if he would say something to her, but I pulled her closer and walked faster. Looking confused, she followed.

The darkening clouds over the sea line that had been edging closer all morning now shadowed out the rays of the sun as I strapped Kousagi and Chibi-Usa into the car. Makoto got in her car, parked behind ours, with Ami and Minako jumping in. We followed Rei, thinking she would go to the hotel room she had been staying in. To my surprise, she headed towards my house.

By the time we pulled into the drive the wind was blowing something terrible. The clouds above looked angrier, threatening rain. Pushing my hair out of my face, I unbuckled Kousagi and picked her up as Mamo-chan helped Chibi-Usa out of her car seat. I watched as he heaved Chibi-Usa up but he did so easily. I still couldn't help but worry.

We had barely all gotten into the house when the clouds broke and the rain started pouring. With a whimper Kousagi cuddled further into my arms; Chibi-Usa's arms tightly encircling Mamo-chan's neck. The storm continued to rage on as we all sat in my living room. For a while no one spoke, causing the tension in the room to be so thick you could nearly cut it with a knife. Finally Michiru spoke, obliviously deciding our normal conversation was a safe bet. "Has your computer picked up any strange activity, Ami-chan?"

The blue haired genius looked startled at being addressed before shaking her head no. "Your mirror?" she questioned back.

"Actually, yes." Both Mamo-chan and I jerked our head up as she continued. "Just this morning, to be precise. I'm not sure what it means, though. It's nothing I can discern from the dark energy that has been hovering over the city since the eclipse."

Kousagi picked up an ad from the paper and began turning through it. "Then how do you know it's different?" Mako-chan asked.

"It's... more subtle. The energy that has been lingering about is actually stronger than this. But if the enemy thinks they are going to do a sneak attack now; well, it's a little late, isn't it?" Michiru practically mumbled the last part to herself. "We already know their base is in the Black Moon Circus. What more information could there be?"

"Much more, I'm afraid," Minako mumbled, pushing both her hands through her long blonde hair and sighing deeply. "Someone those girls called Nephelienia. Do you think she could be the master mind behind all of this?"

"Did you say Nephelienia?" Artemis asked from the kitchen doorway, Luna at his side. His blue eyes were intense and serious as he walked forward.

"Yes. Why?" Minako asked.

The two cats sat down, looking gravely serious. Chibi-Usa looked up curiously from where she sat wedged between Mamo-chan and I. "Nephelienia was banned from this universe over two thousand years ago, by Queen Serenity herself," Luna began. "She led a group of rebels of the Silver Millennium that called themselves the Dark Moon. They tried to cast shadows over the Moon by blocking out the sun. Queen Serenity used the Silver Crystal and banned her and her gang to the far ends of the universe where they hadn't been heard of since.

"Until now, that is, by what you're saying," Luna continued. "If this truly is Nephelienia, we are facing a huge threat to mankind."

"Again," Makoto mumbled under her breath so that only a few of us heard her. "So, how did Queen Serenity defeat her last time? Can't we just duplicate that process?"

"We could," Luna agreed. "If Usagi could tap into the true power of the ginzuishou and not use all of her live force to do so."

"Any other options?" Mamo-chan asked, dismissing the last suggestion as if it were never said.

"Find a weak spot in her power, perhaps," Artemis replied. He didn't look to convinced this idea would work.

"What about the golden crystal and Helios?" Chibi-Usa mumbled, looking scared as the adults of the room sought out ways to dismember another enemy.

Mamo-chan moved Chibi-Usa up on his lap, brushing a piece of strawberry blonde hair away from her face. "Chibi-Usa, do you know anything that could help us?"

Her blue eyes huge, my daughter bit her lip, but didn't respond. I reached over, taking her hand in mine. "It's ok sweetie, we only want to help him, you know that. You can tell us."

"But I promised Mama, and you told me not to make a promise I can't keep."

That was good and all, and a part of me was thrilled she had been listening to me, but the larger part was wondering how to explain that it was ok to break a promise this time. The outlook didn't bode well on this one. Thank God her father thought to step in.

"Chibi-Usa, if someone was planning on hurting me or your Mama, and made you promise not to tell, would you tell?"

I could see Chibi-Usa's mind working as she bit her bottom lip and thought about this. She nodded her head yes, sending pink curls bouncing around. "Yes, because that would mean you would be hurt and I could have stopped it."

I grinned, but Mamo-chan gave me a pointed look and brought Chibi-Usa's attention back to him. "Now, whatever Helios told you could help us stop that evil lady from hurting everyone on Earth. So it's ok to break this promise, you see?"

After a silent moment that I sincerely thought might go on forever, Chibi-Usa nodded slowly, still gnawing on her bottom lip. "Helios told me that the evil lady in the circus has his body trapped because she wants the, eh, what was that rock again Mama?"

"The golden crystal," I supplied helpfully and she nodded.

"She wants to use it and make shadows here like in Helios' home." Done, Chibi-Usa burrowed back in Mamo-chan's arms, looking cross between happy she had been help and upset she had broke a promise.

Unfortunately, the only thing she knew was what we already knew, except the part about where Helios' body was being kept. Hotaru got up, coming to kneel before Mamo-chan and I so that she was on Chibi-Usa's level. "Chibi-Usa-chan, would you like to go color with me?"

"Go on," I told her when she looked at me with a hopeful expression. I couldn't blame her for wanting to get out of this stressful room; not to mention I didn't want her hearing what we had to discuss now. Chibi-Usa got down; taking Hotaru's hand and the two disappeared down the hall.

I readjusted Kousagi on my lap and she sat, staring intently at the paper in her hand while sucking on her pacifier. Mamo-chan stared hard at the two of us for a moment, looking thoughtful.

"Obviously, the enemy's headquarters is in this Dark Moon Circus," Setsuna said, coming further into the room and taking the seat that Hotaru had just abandoned. She crossed her legs, idly swinging her foot a little. "So that would be the reasonable place to start. We need to plan a way to get in-" She was cut sharply off by the beeping of Ami's computer.

Looking alarmed, Ami pulled her handheld computer out of her purse and flipped it open. At the same moment I noticed Mamo-chan reach up and rub his chest, trying not to let me see the pain on his face.

"Looks like that might have been taken care of for us," Ami said urgently, typing on her computer. "We're being sent a message from Nephelienia as we speak."

She typed intensely for a moment. I chewed on my bottom lip, waiting impatiently. For a few tense moments Ami said nothing until Minako finally said what I was getting ready to: "Well? What's going on?"

"She wants the Sailor Senshi to come outside."

Puzzled, I glanced out the window, but it was dark. Too dark, in my opinion, since it was roughly five in the afternoon. I put Kousagi down on the couch and went to the window. There seemed to be a film covering the glass, blocking out the sun. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, but I say we go find out," Makoto said, jumping to her feet and pulling out her henshin stick.

"It's a trap," Mamo-chan told us weakly, bending over slightly. "It's a trap to lure you out."

A silent battle began to go on in my heart, whether I should stay here or walk into what was without a doubt a trap. I meet Mamo-chan's steel blue eyes and knew instantly what had to be done. Pulling out my crystal, I mouthed 'I love you' to my husband. "Moon-Crystal Power - Make-UP!" Around me the lights and shouts of various phrases followed my lead, Sailor Senshi appearing everywhere.

Mamo-chan took Kousagi to Hotaru. I wanted both with me, my husband and Sailor Saturn, but we had to have someone keep the kids. I felt safe with Hotaru shielding them. Mamo-chan stepped beside me, his clothes shimmering to a tuxedo as he reached me.

I stood in my foyer for a moment, trying to clear my mind. "Ready?"

I received eight nods as I reached for the door handle. As soon as the door opened a gust of icy cold wind burst into the house. We pushed our way out, shutting and locking the door behind us. As if a dead bolt could keep the Dark Moon out of my house if that is where they wanted. I shook my head at the irony.

The city was black. Not even the street lamps could penetrate the darkness for more than a few feet. I could faintly hear Mercury behind me, typing on her computer as we walked. She jogged a little to catch up with me, nodding towards my mailbox as we past. "Spider webs," she said simply, running her finger across the top of it. "It's nothing more than thick spider webs covering everything, blocking out the light."

"Except for that," Mamo-chan interrupted, pointing towards town.

Sure enough there was a dim light shining into the sky where the Dark Moon circus tent resided, making everything around it turn a dull gray color. "Guess that's where we're headed, eh?" Jupiter mumbled.

We took to the roof tops in a run, heading for the center of town. As we drew nearer the muffled sound of humming reached our ears. In the center of the city, leading to the large ship, was lines of the strangest looking circus creatures I had ever seen. They hummed a quick tune as we drew closer, as if showing us the way we were to go.

Jumping back down to the Earth, we walked along the path, drawing nearer and nearer to the ship. With my fists drawn, I determinedly kept in pace with the other Senshi until we reached the end of the line, and thus the entrance to the circus tent. Hanging from swings that were hanging from thin air as far as I could see, were the four girls Minako and I had seen at the circus.

"Welcome Sailor Senshi," they said politely, giggling a little. "Our Queen awaits you, as does hell."

 **-End Chapter 6.**

I'm sorry this took so long to get out! I got a fic idea for another story and I got so wrapped up in it I forgot that I had to make the final edits to this story and publish it! Gomen, gomen! If you get a moment to read "When September Ends" though, I'd appreciate it :)

Thank you to all who have stuck with me through this story! I hope you continue to enjoy it! I have finally caught up the part where I left off when I originally posted this story, so from here on out everything is brand new - yay!

BTW, I got a tumblr account! It's Wholock1980 - come be nerdy madness with me!

Ja!  
Beth


	7. The End and The Beginning

Forever More  
By: Bethany  
Originally Released: 8/2003  
Revised: 10/2015

 **Chapter 7 – The End and The Beginning**

There really wasn't a good reason to try to hide ourselves. We had been called; it wasn't like a surprise attack was going to be ruined. Still we kept to the roof tops out of habit. The strange creatures that surrounded the circus tents upon closer inspection did nothing but stand. Carefully we walked past, up the rise to the tent. The four girls watched us, saying nothing but smiling in a sadistic way.

When we reached the top I refused to enter. The Senshi stood beside me and I felt like we made an impressive line of defense. Drawing on courage that I wasn't sure I actually had, I called out, "Show yourself! We, the defenders of this world, will no longer allow you to do as you please!"

For a long moment I was positive one of two things would happen; no one would come out or someone was going to laugh. I was wrong on both accounts. A burst of light engulfed us and we were scooped up like candy and hauled into the ship.

Then the laughter started. "Knew it," I mumbled just as I was deposited into a dark room. I scrambled to my feet, looking around for my fellow Senshi and husband. I was alone. Cursing under my breath I dusted my fuku off and looked around.

As best I could tell I was in a mirror maze. There were reflections of myself looking at me at every turn. Carefully, with my hands stretched out in front of me, I tried to make my way through the maze. Around me my reflection mimicked my movements. The silence was deafening. Several long minutes had passed and I started to feel dizzy; making turns left and right and left again, getting nowhere, seeing nothing but my reflection until suddenly I thought I spotted something different. "Hello!"

There was no reply. Not even an echo. Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw something again. I twirled to my right, looking for the source. Maybe it was just my imagination. Goodness knows this was creepy enough to make you see things. All it was lacking was mechanical laughter or doom and gloom music. I pressed on, watching my reflections follow my every movement until I realized one of my reflections was backwards.

The Sailor Moon was looking the opposite direction, away from me. I pushed forward until I stood in front of that particular mirror. The image turned until she faced me. She put her hand up on the mirror, her head cocked to the side. From behind her I could see someone walking towards us. The closer the person got, the clearer the familiar black tuxedo and redlined cape were.

Tuxedo Kamen looked like he was doing the same thing I had been doing, searching for an exit with his hands held in front of him to keep from running into mirrors. I felt a small sense of joy leap into my heart until I noticed the Sailor Moon in front of me pulling a long sword from her sub space pocket. "Mamo-chan!" I called, knowing without a doubt that my voice wouldn't find his ears.

The Sailor Moon in front of me smirked and turned away, towards Tuxedo Kamen. I pushed myself through the maze, but each way I turned the mirror to my right continued to show the same scene. I beat frantically on the glass. "MAMO-CHAN! MAMO-CHAN, LOOK OUT!"

The reflection of me walked up behind my husband, holding the sword high. Without a second thought I grabbed my moon rod and aimed it towards the glass. I braced myself. "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!"

Glass shattered all around me. I spun and drug my rod in a circle, smashing every mirror that came in contact with my power. I could feel shards cutting my legs, arms, chest, neck, face; but I didn't care. All I could think about was getting rid of the barriers between me and my husband.

When I finished the circle and all the glass was nothing but crystal pieces on the floor, I was alone again. Frantically I looked around but the nothingness went on until it faded to black in every direction I turned. "Mamo-chan? Minna?" My voice echoed around me.

If I had ever had a sense of direction, it was long gone now. I bent my knees, fingering a piece of glass at my feet. A larger shard showed a familiar blue eye looking back at me. It winked.

Shocked, I dropped the glass, my eyes inadvertently looking at another piece and finding, to my horror, that every piece showed different angles of my face, some larger pictures, others smaller, all smirking. I jerked up right, smashing glass under my boots as I blindly picked a direction and started running.

"Sailor Moon!"

"Who's there?" I called. The hand gripping my moon rod was tense around the handle.

"Ne, Princess Serenity, is it not?"

"You obviously know more about me than I do you. Why don't you come out and face me?" I turned in a slow circle, my eyes searching the darkness for a sign of who was speaking. Then, out of nowhere, a person appeared in front of me.

I could remember the image like one remembers their dreams. I wanted to put a name, a face, and a time all together but I couldn't. But I had no doubt I had laid eyes on this woman in at least one of my life times.

Black wavy hair fanned out from a beautiful face, half up in a odango style close to my own. A black and white gown adorned her body and a silver jewel decorated her forehead. We stared at each other for several moments before a smile, nothing if not evil, spread across her face. "Little Princess Serenity. It has been so long."

"I'd love to say I've missed you," I retorted dryly.

"Tsk, tsk, Princess," she drawled in return. "Is that any way to speak to the Queen of the Earth and Moon, Queen Nephelienia?"

I couldn't help the smirk that planted itself firmly on my lips. "Queen you say? I had no idea. Why don't you tell me, Queen, what your purpose is so I can get started with the plan to destroy it?"

"Your mother was so confident. It obviously didn't help her, either."

"My mother?"

"Yes. Queen Serenity. The white Queen. When you were born I visited you, but after being rudely dismissed, I extended a curse on your kingdom. Your mother sealed me away inside a mirror in retaliation."

I chuckled. "Can you blame her?"

The dark look I received back was probably meant to frighten. All I could think, though, was if my mother had already beaten her, at least I had a chance.

"I suppose, in her shoes, I might have done the same. But regardless I'm here to take what is rightfully mine."

Of course she wanted the ginzuishou. Everyone did. I gripped my moon rod tighter in my hand and took a step back. "And what makes you think I will just give you what you want?"

Nephelienia smiled wider and I found myself suddenly more frightened than I had been during this entire exchange. She raised a staff that she held in one hand and light bathed the entire area around us allowing me to see all of my friends and my husband twisted up in giant nets of spider webs. Sailor Venus was struggling against the trap, her body jerking and her eyes finding mine with quite desperation. The rest of the Senshi were unconscious, or I prayed only unconscious, and Tuxedo Kamen's eyes were on mine intently.

Feeling more alone than I thought possible, I swallowed and turned my eyes back to Nephelienia. "What is your plan? What do you want, and what do you expect to come of it?"

"I want the Silver Crystal, of course," she said. "And the Golden Crystal. I will rule both the Moon and the Earth, like I should have a thousand years ago. And I will force both into a beautiful darkness."

"I suppose it would be a waste of my breath to tell you that darkness isn't beautiful? That living, breathing, feeling and light are all better?"

Nephelienia smiled. "My dear Princess, that was the spill your mother gave me. You are not like her, so much. I feel an edge of hatred coming from you that I didn't get from her. Tell me, if you have that hatred in your heart, why do you feel you are any better than me?"

I swallowed. There was no reasoning with this woman, I knew. But her words stung, because although I knew I had to defeat her, I had to destroy or seal her away, I didn't want to admit it was because of hate. I didn't feel like I hated her. "I wouldn't waste the energy to hate you, Nephelienia-sama. I would extend the same hand of friendship to you as I would any other, but I sense it would be a waste of my breath. I feel sorry for you."

Silver eyes flashed, widening. I had obviously caught her off guard. Hate was an easy emotion to deal with. Pity wasn't. It was a moment before she collected herself. "Pity me? How did you come to that conclusion?"

I shrugged with more nonchalance than I really felt. "You don't know what you are missing."

There was a tinkle of amused laughter from the Queen's lips that soon faded into a smirk. "No, dear, it is you who clings so intently to your light that you don't see the pain, the suffering, the heartache you bring on yourself. You have hurt so much in your life, and if you didn't care, then surely you would be better off."

"That pain is how I know when I feel love," I replied. I felt my eyes begin to water and I blinked it back. "And the love I feel out weighs any pain, any hurt, anything. I'm sorry you don't understand that."

It was a split second. Not even enough for me to brace myself. A powerful bolt of energy crashed into my body and I felt my feet lift off the ground and pain explode in my midsection. "I do not want, nor need, your pity!" Queen Nephelienia bellowed. "As soon as I am done with you, I shall darken the Earth and Moon. There will be nothing!" Another blast of energy, another scream ripped from my throat. My moon rod clinked against the floor as it spun away from me.

Shakily I got to my knees, my head spinning unmercifully. "I will stop you."

The answer to my statement was the spider webs holding my friends, my family, to spark to life. Power sparked through the web, answering screams filling the air. The shock and fear on my face must have amused her, there was quiet laughter that I only heard so softly it may have been only in my head. "NO! Onegai!"

Queen Nephelienia raised both hands above her head. "See what happens when you care for others?!" The room around us darkened. I couldn't tell if my vision was fading or if the light really was being pulled out. I caught sight of my husband, fighting against his bonds, his teeth clinched against pain. His blue eyes met my own as I summoned the crystal from my body to hang in the air before me.

"USAKO!"

"Yes! Bring out the ultimate power, Princess! For when you fail, I shall rule all!"

I placed my entire focus on the ginzuishou, raising my arms above my head, pouring my life force into the movement. I felt my fuku melt away, a white billowing gown replacing it. Queen Nephelienia's face split into a smile that made my blood run cold.

My mind was running in circles, trying to determine the course of action. I wanted to blast apart the webs holding my family in its grip. Equally I wanted to blast Queen Nephelienia with the full power of my heritage, show her that I would not back down, would not be beaten so easily.

I wanted to protect this planet, protect Ellison, and protect my family. "Onegai ginzuishou!" I called, feeling my body fill with power. There was an aura I hadn't known before now; I felt more in tune with my power than I ever had. My life felt on the edge of bliss, humming in tune with the world and my body. I raised the crystal, suspended in the air, high above me and tilted my head back. "Protect everyone!"

There was a blinding flash of light. I felt it engulf me. I felt everything falling away.

And then nothing.

* * *

Ironically, the first person – or feline – that came to was Diana. She sat up, glancing around the house in a puzzled way. It was dark, so dark that had it not been for her feline night vision, she wasn't sure she could see at all. Next to her, lying on their sides, was her brother and sister. A chill ran up her spine that she shook out while looking around for her parents.

She found Luna and Artemis lying in the living room on the sofa next to Hotaru. The Senshi of Saturn was slumped over on the sofa, a sleeping Kousagi in her arms. Diana first nudged her mother. Not receiving a response, she then nudged her father. "Mama! Papa!"

Neither of her parents stirred, but Kousagi did. Her blue eyes blinked around as she sat up, blonde curls falling over her forehead haphazardly. "Mama?"

Diana felt another shiver run up her spine and she tried to shake it out. She nudged her mother again. "Mama!"

"Cold," Kousagi complained. She squirmed her way out of Hotaru's lap and landed on the floor. Diana sat back and swished her tail in confusion. She didn't remember going to sleep, she didn't know why no one else was waking up, and Kousagi was right; it was very cold. So cold that as Kousagi spoke Diana could see her breath.

Kousagi sat down next to Luna and Artemis. She looked at them curiously. "Luna!" she yelled. She rubbed her hand down the black cat's back, scooted up near her ear and yelled; "LUNA! WAKE UP!"

A white ball of Artemis, hissing and spitting, jumped to his feet. Luna followed in a more graceful manner, though without the hissing. Both felines looked around, bewildered. "What on Earth?" Luna mumbled when she spotted Hotaru asleep on the sofa.

"Everyone was asleep," Diana informed her. "I've been trying to wake you all up. Mama, it's very cold."

"It is," Luna agreed. She jumped up beside Hotaru on the sofa, nudging the young girl to try to rouse her. "Hotaru-chan, wake up."

Artemis had gathered his senses and went in search of his other two children. When he returned, Ryuu and Otome trailed sleepily behind him. Both kittens complained of being cold but like everyone else, but otherwise looked fine. Luna spared a quick glance to head count her kittens before attempting once more to wake up the Senshi.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Kousagi joined in. She slapped Hotaru on the arm and face, obviously thinking it was a game.

"What happened?"

"Onee-chan!" Kousagi called. She got to her feet, rushed to Chibi-Usa and hugged her around the middle.

Chibi-Usa rubbed her eyes, still looking around in confusion. "Luna? What happened to Hotaru? Why is it so cold in here?"

"We don't know, we just woke up ourselves," Artemis explained. He jumped up on the sofa next to Luna. "She's alive. Just sleeping like everyone else was."

Chibi-Usa finally got Kousagi untangled from her and holding her little sister's hand walked over to the sofa. She shook Hotaru hard. "Hotaru-chan! Onegai! Wake up!"

It took the combined effort of five felines and two young girls, but finally Hotaru woke up. The first thing she did was shiver violently, her eyes staring around in confusion and fear. Kousagi climbed up in her lap and tried to pull the blanket off the back of the sofa. "What happened?" Hotaru asked. She wrapped the blanket around a grateful Kousagi, who put her head back and sucked her thumb happily.

"I've no idea," Luna replied. "I don't remember much. Just everyone leaving, we were talking and then Diana waking us up."

Hotaru nodded absently. Chibi-Usa had found more blankets and was trying to cover up the kittens, but they wouldn't leave their parents side. Giving up, she wrapped the blanket around herself and sat next to Hotaru. "Where's Mama and Papa?" she demanded.

"Cold!" Kousagi complained. She covered her face up with the blanket.

Hotaru sat Kousagi down on the sofa next to Chibi-Usa when she stood up. Her mind was jumping all over the place. She walked to the window and looked out, her breath catching. Luna followed her. "Oh my God," Hotaru whispered.

The entire street, every car, every blade of grass, everywhere she looked was covered in ice. The petite Senshi swallowed, her hand gripping the curtain. Chibi-Usa walked up beside her, blue eyes taking in the scene. "Hotaru-chan, what is that?"

"I don't know."

"It's not winter."

"I know," Hotaru replied.

"Then why is there ice everywhere?" Chibi-Usa pressed.

"I don't know."

"Where are Mama and Papa?"

"I don't know that, either." Hotaru gave a worried glance to Luna, but the black cat wasn't looking at her.

Chibi-Usa fled from the room. She returned a few seconds later holding a small golden bell firmly in both hands. She regarded Hotaru very seriously. "Helios gave this to me. He said if I needed him to call. Hotaru-chan, I think we need him."

Hotaru looked at the small Princess, back out at the ice covered world and nodded. Chibi-Usa lifted the bell high. "Twinkle yell!"

For a few agonizing moments nothing happened. Then a brilliant white light filled the room sharply. Everyone covered their eyes momentarily until the light diminished and a young boy with white and blue robes stood in the center of the room. His eyes darted around until they landed on Chibi-Usa and he smiled. "You are finally awake."

Hotaru's eyebrows knotted. "Finally?"

"Yes. You all – everyone – has been sleeping for a very long time. I don't count time passing as you do, but I would guess about fifty years."

"Fifty years!" Luna exclaimed. She and Artemis looked at each other in shock. "How is that possible?"

Helios smiled, his eyes tearing slightly as he explained, "The Prince and Princess went to fight the dark Queen. She had spun webs over the Earth and Moon, blocking out their light, destroying the atmosphere in her attempt to turn the world to death and darkness. I do not know what happened, exactly. I was praying when I felt a rush of power and heard the Princess's voice call for help to protect everyone. It was moments later that everything, here and in Ellison, was covered in a thin layer of ice. I can only assume it was Princess Serenity who caused it. There was much healing that needed to happen, much of the Earth's atmosphere was damaged with the webs."

"You assume? You don't know if Usagi-chan did this?" Luna asked.

"It is a healing freeze that covers everything," Helios explained. "It was not evil. I know no other great power of healing, other than that from the Prince and Princess."

"Everyone on Earth has been sleeping?" Hotaru mumbled. Her twisted her hands together and looked down at the children. "Where are the Prince and Princess Helios? Do you know?"

"I can always find Prince Endymion," Helios confirmed.

Hotaru looked out the window in stony silence for several minutes, thinking. Chibi-Usa sat down on the sofa, pulling Kousagi into her lap. "Hotaru-chan, we have to find everyone."

"I know." Hotaru spun, her henshin stick in her hand. "Helios, can you stay with the girls?"

"I'm coming with you!" Chibi-Usa demanded.

"Your parents would skin me alive," Hotaru shook her head. "You'll be safer here."

Helios opened his hands. "They would be safest in Ellison."

"That's even better," Luna agreed. "Please, Helios, take all the children to Ellison. Artemis and I can accompany Hotaru to find Usagi and Mamoru."

* * *

After lots of tears, complaints and tantrums, finally Helios left with Chibi-Usa, Kousagi and the three kittens to the safety of Ellison. Hotaru transformed into Sailor Saturn. "Ready?"

Two affirmative nods. Saturn turned the handle on the door to the house, noting how it groaned and resisted opening. "It's so strange," she commented, stepping out onto the front step, "it's like it has sealed shut and not been open for years but I can remember everyone going out the door just moments ago."

Luna and Artemis gingerly put their paws down on the ice covered ground. Three steps out and Artemis slid past Luna, paws flared every direction, screeching like a banshee. "Eeeepp!"

"Artemis!"

"I don't know that we'll be able to walk," he groaned from where he stopped several feet away.

Sailor Saturn rushed over, lying her Silence Glaive down and picking the white cat up. "Are you ok?"

"I think s-oooff!" Suddenly a streak of black slid past and right into Artemis' side. He shook his head. "Paws are definitely not made for ice." Luna moaned in agreement.

After adjusting Luna and Artemis on her shoulders, Saturn resumed walking through the silent town. The lack of noise was unnerving; it made her feel like there was something pushing on her ear drums.

Despite the ice covering the world, the looming silence that engulfed them and the sinking cold that gripped their bodies; it wasn't difficult to find the Dark Moon circus's headquarters. The dark ship still sat in the middle of an ice covered city, crystals shining off the mast in what little light filtered through the webs that still made up much of the atmosphere.

Sailor Saturn slowly made her way up the ramp past frozen circus drones and globe like balloons that still hung, suspended in the air but frozen over. "The freeze must have happened very quickly," Luna commented. "That's the only way it could have frozen the strings to hold the balloons up so perfectly."

"Instantly," Saturn agreed, shaking her head. Something was at the edge of her mind, something she was trying to remember, or not remember. She pushed it aside with a purposeful walk towards the entrance of the ship.

"Where do you think we should start?" the Senshi's voice echoed through out the room, almost like it was amplified by the thousands of glass shards lying everywhere, the same thing layer of ice covering them. It was so dark it was difficult to make anything out. "Wish I had a flash light."

Artemis jumped from Saturn's shoulder, sliding on the ice but managing to get up right again. "My eyes are adjusting, there is nothing in this room as far as I can see. Want to just keep walking straight forward?"

With no other plan to go with, they followed Artemis who every now and then gave a small yelp as he slid and regained his balance. It seemed to take forever, the echo of feet across the ice the only sound.

"Do I see a light, or are my eyes playing tricks on me?" Saturn asked.

"I see it, too," Luna replied, leaping down.

Ahead of them to the right a pin prick of light grew larger as they approached. The closer they drew the colder the air got and the brighter the light was. There was a pulse of light that suddenly filled the entire room and Saturn could see a large web covering what looked like a wall, bodies suspended from it.

"Minna?!" she cried, rushing forward without thinking. Her feet slid on the ice, slamming her into a completely frozen web directly underneath Sailor Neptune. "Michiru-mama?"

Luna's eyes followed again the pulsing black light. The crescent moon on her forehead throbbed slightly in response. She tilted her head, following where she believed the source of the light. "Luna?" Artemis called after her. He looked back to Saturn who was trying with no luck to release the imprisoned bodies of her fellow Senshi. "Luna! Where are you going?"

"I have to find—" Luna couldn't explain the pull of her body towards the light. She only knew she must get to it. The closer she got, the more her forehead burned.

Not far from where the ice web plastered against the wall was two figured bathed in a light so white, so pure, that Luna wondered if it could be real. As she approached the light gave a strong pulse, almost like a warning, but her forehead burned even more, in time to the light. Suddenly her body gave way to the wave of power and her fur melted away. Her body lengthened, pulling and stretching until she found herself back in her human form from the Silver Millennium. She barely noticed, though, only enough to regain her footing on the ice as she came to the frozen figures in front of her.

"Serenity!"

 **-End Chapter 7.**

Wow, bet you thought I jumped off the end of the Earth, huh? I'm really sorry this chapter took about a month longer than I had planned, and that its kind short and not very plot moving (IMO). I have literally worked myself to the bone for the past month (80+ hours a pay period, and on night shift, it sucks, let me tell you!) but thankfully the new person on my shift is being trained right now and hopefully the madness that I have called my life can back down to a normal tempo.

I'm hoping to get the next chapter out in a much more timely manner!

Thanks for sticking with me everyone!

Beth


End file.
